Idol?
by zhikizzme
Summary: Mikan es una idol, tiene que lidiar con que su secreto no sea descubierto, y con aquel tipo que solo piensa en vencerla... "COMEBACK" ¡Capitulo 16! La historia se retoma una vez más...
1. Chapter 1

Neh!! Bueno esta es un pequeño capitulo que hice!!! Espero les guste!!!

Gukuen alice **NO** me pertenece de ser asi….mikan tendria mas pretendientes que pondrian celoso a natsume…XD

…_..And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life. (1)__I need you by my side_

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

-GRACIAS!!! Muchas gracias por estar aquí presentes esta noche!!! En este concierto tan especial para mi: MI DEBUT!!!-

La gente aclama con gran emoción!!

-gracias una vez mas!!! Y muchas gracias por este apoyo que me han brindado!!! Nos veremos pronto!! Hasta luego!!!-

-haha!!! Mikan lo has hecho muy bien!!!- le habla a una joven de15 años….con unas hermosas facciones…unos adorables ojos cafes…. Pero lo que mas resaltaba era su sonrisa…

-Awww!!! En serio?? Yo sentía que me moria ahí!! --

- XD claro que no, lo has hecho PERFECTO!!- dijo un joven con un cabello rubio muy hermoso por cierto… con unos ojos azul oscuro….y con una sonrisa que hipnotizaba a cualquiera [quiero uno azii(｡◕‿‿◕｡)]

-hahahaha!!! Ni tanto narumi …..pero aun asi ….-sonrie- muchas gracias!!!!-

-hehe no es para tanto…pero por cierto ya es muy tarde mañana iras a la escuela????- }

-obvio si!!! Pero shhh que ahí vienen los reporteros…-

-disculpe señorita yume- señortia yume aquí por favor- se lograba escuchar mientras los flashes los cubrían y ellos sonreían

- muchas gracias!!! Muchas gracias!! Buenas noches-

-no espere un momento- por favor unas preguntas- señorita yume- gritaban mientras los veian alejarse….-

-haha!! Okay!! Solo unas eh!!! n.n-

-como se sintió hoy siendo su primer concierto???-

-la verdad me sentí un poco nerviosa pero me sentí mucho mejor de ver que muchas personas asisitieron aun siendo yo una novata!!! n.n-

-tendras un disco??- se rumora que actuaras en una película!! Es cierto???-

-ammm….pues del disco muy problamente, se vera el apoyo que se me proporciona aunque como vimos el dia de hoy yo digo que si!!! v y de la película si!!! Hoy me avisaron que se me permitirá actuar en una película los detalles se verán mañana!!! n.n-

-bueno, bueno es todo por hoy yume tiene que descansar!!! Cierto?? n.n-

-si, supongo que si….muchas gracias!!! Hasta luego-

Llega una limosina negra…y mikan se sube junto con narumi, avanzan hasta que no se logra ver ningún reportero….

-ya mikan, puedes retirarte la peluca aunque a mi me gusta asi!!! Parecemos padre e hija v-

-hahahaha!!! Eres mi padre…bueno no de sangre pero si de corazón y eso cuenta mas!!! n.n-

-awwww!!! Eso me hace tan feliz!!! OwO.-

-hahahaha me haces reir…oh! Espera que ya me quiero quitar la peluca….- se quita una peluca rubia dejando caer una hermosa melena café claro –

-sabias que eres super kawaii?!-

Se nota un leve carmín en sus mejillas –G-gracias-

-hahaha!!! Lo que no me gusta es que vives sola!!-

-ya tengo 15 años!! ¬¬….y no vivo sola, vivo con hotaru y con tobita-

-hehe!! Cierto, cierto, bueno te dejo en la parte trasera okay?-

-sip!!! n.n gracias- se baja de la limosina y se asoma por la ventanilla

-oye, acuérdate de que mañana vemos los detalles de la película con quien actuaras, el pago, etc. Okay??-

-sipi claro!!! Pero no me saques durante clases eh!!-

-no, bien sabes que he organizado tu horario de "idol" después de clases - sonríe- además te deje unos días libre para que salgas con tus demás amigas ….asi no sospecharan nada-

-hehe gracias!!!-

- aun no puedo creer que les dijeras-

- es que me iba a ser demasiado difícil ocultárselos por que en lo que ha sido el promocionarme-[¬¬ ni que fuera un juguete]- y lo del concierto….la casa a sido un lugar donde me he tenido que cambiar y cosas asi…que fueron esenciales-

-cierto, cierto!! y ya vete que mañana no te levantas para la escuela!!!-

-haha cierto- le da un beso en la mejilla a narumi- bye nos vemos mañana no llegues tarde!!!-

-okay okay!!! Bye-

Ambos se despiden agitando la mano…..

Al dia siguiente…..

-ahhhh!!! DEMONIOS ME QUEDE DORMIDA!!!! YUUU!!!! HOTARU!!!! POR QUE NO ME DESPERTARON!!!-

Sale de su habitación a toda prisa….se baña y se pone su uniforme, una falda tableada color gris con una blusa blanca y un suéter cerrado de igual color. (2)

Se toma la taza de café que había en una mesa…y logra ver una pequeña nota:

_Mikan: _

_Vimos que llegaste algo tarde el dia de ayer asi que_

_le diremos al maestro que te dolia la panza y_

_te daremos algo asi una hora mas de sueño okay?? _

_Yuu y hotaru (yo no lo escribi fue Yuu)_

-hahaha!!.... pero si me apuro llego a tiempo….nn' bueno no, solo un poquito tarde!!!-

Llega a la escuela secundaria Ryummei un gran edificio al centro con otros edificios mas pequeños a su lado y atrás…y obvio un gran patio

-demonios a lo que si no llego es al entrenamiento de volley- le recorre un escalofrio por la espalda-demonios misaki-sempai me matara…bueno no pero me hara correr demasiadas vueltas!!! w-

Llega a su salón el 1-A….

-OHAYO!!!!-

-señorita sakura, de favor no sea tan ruidosa….y al parecer su dolor de estomago ya esta mejor verdad??? ¬¬-

- siiii!!! Es que me tome un te que me ayudo mucho!! n.n'-le recorre una gotita por la nuca

-¬¬ ajá….bueno llego justo a tiempo iba a pasar lista….tome asiento-

-hehe!! Sii-

Las clases pasaron lo mas normales posible….. si con mikan podemos decir "NORMALES"

-##############################################################################

Bueno eso es todo por ahora!!! Y si demonios ya se que se parece a hanna montana

pero no es…bueno si use un poco de su trama y fue coincidencia lo de la peluca rubia si??

Yo quería que se pareciera a narumi!!! Y ella tiene el cabello café….que hacer con eso?

Bueno me gustaría me dejaran un RW con lo que piensan okay mi futuro como "escritora" depende de ustedes XD

(1)Every time we touch- by cascada

(2)El link que aparece en el perfil es una imagen del uniforme que usan oki??


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno antes que nada quisiera agradecer a aquellas chicas que me apoyaron con su RW haha aunque no lo crean me hizo muy feliz

Pamela- hahahaha a ti todo te hace feliz, que si el gato le hizo caso, que si se ve bonita la nube….incoherencias tuyas

¬¬ calalte amargada…. ^^ hay qe disfrutar de la vida neh!!

Pame- zeeee zeee ¬¬

¬¬ me pregunto por que seremos hermanas…

Pame- mejor cállate y escribe que la gente no esta aquí para saber de tu vida….

O__O [ trago saliva] tsk….cierto….

Pame- bueno ahorita ven a mi hermana escribiendo como maniática….lo peor es que escribe tonterías……. Me sorprende que haya habido alguien que le dejara un felicitación el capitulo pasado….

¬¬ HEY!!! SI TE OÍ!!!!

Pame- hehe bueno me voy los dejo con el INTENTO de historia…. Hahahahaha

¬¬ HEY!!!

Pame- ciao!! Kizzez!!! Ah por cierto gakuen alice no le pertenece [ a Ana] por que de ser asi…..nadie lo leería!!! XD

¬¬ no que ya te ibas???

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo anterior

_-¬¬ ajá….bueno llego justo a tiempo iba a pasar lista….tome asiento-_

_-hehe!! Sii-_

_Las clases pasaron lo mas normales posible….. si con mikan podemos decir "NORMALES" _

**Clase de literatura:**

-Señorita mikan????- mientras la movia- señorita!!! Despierte-

-AHHHHHH!!! No quiero ir comer espinacas!!!!!- se talla los ojos- que….???

-ya vemos que no le gustan la espinacas verdad?? ¬¬ después de que llega tarde y se queda dormida….¬¬-

Le cae una gotita por la nuca- hehe es que….no dormi bien….y…-

-bien, bien la próxima vez asegúrese de que tenga un buen dormir okay?? Y ahor aponga atención a mi clase!!! Que no quiero que me pida trabajos extra después, okay!!!-

-siii!!! Lo siento!!-

……

**Clase de cocina…..**

**-**AHHHHH!!!! SEÑORITA MIKAN!!!!-

-hehe n.n' no era asi???-

-leyó el recetario-

Le cae una gotita por la cabeza.- ammmm…..si pero…… pero no sabia que lo debía poner a fuego bajo!!! Yo solo lo deje el tiempo que decía la receta…!!!-

-por favor lea lo que dice aquí-

-"el estofado se debe calentar por diez minutos a fuego bajo"-

-ve????F-U-E-G-O B-A-J-O!!!!!-

-lo siento!!! :s-

La profesora suelta un suspiro- bueno por favor tenga mas cuidado-

-_dios mio!!! Es un desastre esta niña_-sonrie-_la voya extrañar!!!_-

Bueno las demás clases fueron menos….intensas….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-AHHHHH!!! Llego tarde al entrenamiento!!!!-

-baka…- dice una niña de ojos azul oscuro y cabello de igual color pero mas oscuro….nn' con una cara de…."dios dale cerebro" ….pero aun asi una muy hermosa cara…XD

-te esperamos en casa mikan!!!-

-SIIIIII!!!!! Se van con cuidado!!!!- le dice a un niño rubio con ojos cafes oscurito n.n y lentes [kawaii!!

-okay!!!- se despiden agitando la mano y se alejan…

-_ diosss!!! Llego tarde!!! Misaki-sempai me mata!! Me mata…..-_

-*_* miren quien llega tarde!!! Mi kohai favorita!!! *_*-

-b-b-buena-buenas tardes misaki-sempai!!!- hace una reverencia- vete a cambiar rápido di que la entrenadora no ha llegado aun….-

-_fiu me salve!!! No me dijo que diera….-_

- y después le das 20 vueltas a la cancha!!-

-AHHHHH!!!!-

-ahh?? ¬¬-

-a-ahhh!!! Hoy me siento con tanta energia!!!-

-es mejor usar esa energia!!! Que sean 25-

-okay!!-_- _llegare tarde a la reunión!!! OwO-_

Mientras tanto en un edificio de la ciudad…. ~haha sono a película XD~

Narumi caminaba de un lado a otro….

-_dios!!! Llega tarde donde esta!!! O_O-_

-NARU!!! NARU!!!-

-*w* llegas tarde!!!!-

n.n'- agh!!! Es que misaki-sempai me hizo correr 25 vueltas OwO…y después hacer todo el entrenamiento que los demás hizieron- pone sus manos sobre sus rodillas- pero servirá para aumentar mi resistencia- decía mikan pero ahora traía puesta una peluca rubia y traía puesto un vestido blanco descubierto hasta donde inicia el busto y a medio muslo con unas calcetas largas del mismo color y unas zapatillas de tacon bajo blancas traía el cabello suelto con un pequeño moño (1)

-n.n' vamos que llegamos mas que tarde..-

-O_O si lo siento-

Entran en una habitación donde había un joven de rubio con unos ojos hermosos ojos azules y su manager un señor de cabello lacio, medio largo color moradito claro y tenia los ojos como si los tuviera cerrados pero no!! Asi era su mirar ~no tengo idea como se llama….n.n' alguien me ayuda??~

Y también estaba un señor que vestía de traje y usaba gafas oscuras..

-gomene!!! Gomene!!! Perdón por llegar muy tarde!!!-

-perdon!!! Fue mi culpa!!! Perdón!!!-

-haha!!! No se preocupen!! Todavía falta natsume!!-

-O_O natsume??-

-oh! Si, disculpa no me he presentado!!! Soy Ruka Nogi, 15 años, mucho gusto en conocerte y el es mi manager-

-mucho gusto!!-

-O_O n-noo, fue mi culpa entre como si nada, mucho gusto!! Soy Mikan Sakura, 15 años!! Y él es mi manager!!! Narumi!!!-

-hehe mucho gusto en conocerlos!! Soy el "jefe" y yo los he solicitado para este trabajo….pero ¬¬ como no ha llegado el joven Hyuuga empecemos sin él….okay??-

-h-haii!!- haii!!- dijeron al unísono

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en otra parte….

-demonios!!! Donde estará este niño??? Hoy mi primer dia de manager y me tenían que dar a un niño que se cree peor que diva!!! ¬¬-

-QUIEN ES UNA DIVA??? ¬¬ -

-E-ee-el niño anterior con quien trabaje!!! O_O-

-¬¬ Oh!! En serio???-

-bueno vamos que ya llegamos lo suficientemente tarde!!-

-ash!! Y de quién crees la culpa??- dice bajito

-Mia?? ¬¬ -

O_O

Corre y jala a natsume.....

-vamos!!!! Que llegamos tarde!!!-

-grr.......no mejales!!!-

-ahhh!!! Dios corrimos mucho!!-

- de quien crees que fue la culpa??? ¬¬ ahhh!!-

-pues tuya!!! Tu llegaste tarde!!!-

-hpm!!! Aun asi no teníamos que correr, no sirves de manager!!-

- ¬¬ niño divo!!-

-callate!!! No soy asi!!!-

- acabo de empezar como manager si?? Okay! Empezemos bien!! Mucho gusto me llamo Tsubasa Andou!! Tengo 17 años-

- ¬¬ ya conoces mi nombre….y no te crees muy joven para ser manager??.....-

- voy empezando!!! Además me dijeron que todos rechazaron este trabajo (ser manager de natsume) por que eres bien "accesible"!!! ( entiéndase el sarcasmo)-

- he! Su problema si son sensibles…..-se forma una leve. Leve sonrisa en sus labios- a ver cuanto duras tu!!! Ahora muévete- se da la media vuelta y camina hacia el edificio

-gulp!!- traga saliva- hey esperame!!!!

Lo alcanza y ambos se dirigen hacia el edificio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno!!! Eso es todo por hoy aunque es corto pero ojala les haya gustado!!!

y pues este capitulo va dedicado a : - aunque no sea un gran "regalo" por que creo ni se considera fic… -

Luny Esponja

-AngelGirl1-

mikan-gakuen alice

luzdeangel

por su RW y por apoyarme!!! Muchas gracias!!!

Y oye Andy!!! El siguiente es para ti oki?? Como tu querías!!! Ya veras por que!!


	3. conocerse

Pues bien ya que tengo mucho tiempo libre con esto de la huelga en mi escuela… y nada que hacer en mi casa…. Me aburro demasiado!!XD asi que decidi adelantar me!!!! XD

Andii-. Hey según yo me habías dicho que tenias que lavar los trastes no??

n.n' ejemm….bueno si pero como mi hermano llego temprano….que los lave el no??

Andii-.¬¬ no te han dicho que eres medio floja…. Por no decir floja y media!!!

¬¬ oye!!

Andii- broma!! Broma!!

¬¬ entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma!!!

Andii- y cual es la verdad??? Que eres floja???

¬¬ solo da el disclamer y ya!!!!

Andii- zeee zeeee ¬¬ los personajes de gakuen alice NO le pertenecen a esta floja….por que… porque…… de ser asi…….. .seria horrible!!! :S

¬¬ jajajaja!!! Chistosita!!

_**Capitulo dedicado a Andii!!! **_

########################################################################

_- he! Su problema si son sensibles…..-se forma una leve. Leve sonrisa en sus labios- a ver cuanto duras tu!!! Ahora muévete- se da la media vuelta y camina hacia el edificio_

_-gulp!!- traga saliva- hey esperame!!!!_

_Lo alcanza y ambos se dirigen hacia el edificio _

_########################################################################_

-O_O EN SERIO HARE ESE PAPEL????-

-n.n claro que si!!!-

-d-demo….aun sigo siendo una completa y total novata!!! –

.- bueno entonces tienes dos semanas para que puedas mejorar tus habilidades actorales y asi representes un buen papel okay??-

-h-hai!!....demo por que dos semanas?? yo creía que empezaríamos a grabar este fin… ¬¬ aunque también creía que tendría un papel muy diminuto!!! *w* jamás crei llegar a esto!!! n.n-

- n.n pues si….la gente cree cosas… y el hecho es que natsume y ruka van a cambiar de escuela asi que les estoy dando ese lapso para que hagan el papeleo necesario y se acoplen a su nueva escuela…-

Se dirige a ruka- O_O en serio?? Que tuvieron problemas en su anterior escuela??-

-n.n' no, no es nada de eso es solo cuestión de que el jefe cree que natsume se esta volviendo muy….muy….como decirlo…-

-¬¬ muy engreído, egoísta, mandon…-

-nn' si, si….algo asi….entonces nos cambiaremos a una escuela publica para que aprenda a ser valorado y a valorar por quien es no por su status-

-ahhhh!!! Pues bueno espero les vaya muy bien en eso!!!-

-si muchas gracias!!!-

-oye yume….-

-dime-

-recuerdas que tenemos que llegar temprano a casa….tienes tarea…y esta vez no la hare yo por ti eh!! ¬¬-

-n.n si, si, lo se…y pues ustedes se quedan??-

- ¬¬ seeee….tenemos que esperar a hyuuga para explicarle todo!! Si no, no tendrá la menor idea de lo que vamos a hacer en la película…-

-Awww!!! Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad señor!!! Prometo poner todo mi esfuerzo!!!-

-me alegra escuchar eso!! Y pues lo esperare con ansias!!!-

-bien!!!-

########################################################################

-hahaha!!! Perdiste niño divo!!!!-

En eso llega natsume y le da una patada por la espalda y tsubasa sale volando contra la puerta…

-bueno muchas gracias jefe-

Iba a abrir la puerta pero esta se abre antes y la golpea, y termina en el suelo sobándose la frente…

-Owww!!-

-yume estas bien!!??? O_O-

-Zeeee!!! Gracias pero quien es la persona que no sabe abrir una puerta como ser humano no como animal….XD-

-G-gomene!!! Gomene!!! No fui yo si no fue culpa de Natsume!!! –

-Tsk…no me eches la culpa de tus torpezas-

-¬¬ bueno, aun asi lo siento!!- ayuda a levantar a mikan del suelo- disculpa…. ammmm … como te llamas?? ^^'-

-¬¬me llamo yume, también voy a estar actuando en la película-

-ahhh!!! Mucho gusto!! He oído hablar de ti!!-

Se nota un leve, leve carmín en sus mejillas- Arigato-

-hehe de nada!!- la abraza- pero eres mas linda que en las fotos-

-ejem…. Bueno, oye yume y si mejor nos vamos yendo??… y mucho gusto en volverte a ver tsubasa-

-Ah!! Narumi-sensei hace mucho que no lo veía!!! Eres el manager de esta pequeña tan linda-

-hehe!!! Siiiii!!! *v* verdad que soy afortunado??-

-muy, muy afortunado!!! ¬¬ a mi me toco el divo….digo natsume…-

-Tsk…ya te dije que no me digas asi…-

-Awww!!! Me voy que si no, no llego!!! Ciiao!!!-

-adios-bye!-tsk- dijeron mientras veian como narumi y mikan salian corriendo….-

-ejem….ya que llegaste mas que tarde tengo que repetir todo otra vez-

-tsk…adelante-

-¬¬ si, bueno la película es mas musical que película…por que va a ver varias escenas en que ustedes cantaran….okay!?-

-zeeee….¬¬ y luego-

Le sale una venita en la sien- Luego- resalta esta palabra- mikan e la protagonista…. ruka su coprotagonista y tu seras el antagonista….-

-¬¬ ajá…-

-Dios!! Callate y pon atención!!!!-

-see, see que estoy haciendo??-

-dandole el avión al jefe!!!!-

-he!! Claro que no…si le estoy poniendo atención-

-¬¬ a ver que dijo?-

-que Ruka y la calzoncitos blancos serán protagonista y coprotagonista…y que yo sere el antagonista neh?-

-¬¬ no es "calzoncitos blancos" eh!!! pero bien… ahora solo cállate-

-Pero no estaba hablando!!-

-claro que si!!!-Claro que no!!- que si!!!- que no!- tsubasa casi gritando y natsume con una tranquilidad

-EJEM!!!!! Puedo seguir??-

-H-haii!!!-

- ¬¬ hai-

-bueno como les decía…. La historia que vamos a interpretar trata sobre un trio amoroso..…. Tu y ruka son hermanos….entonces ambos al entrar en el colegio conocen a una niña [mikan], para esto ustedes son los mejores hermanos del mundo…a su manera.. pero ruka se enamora de mikan y según tu le ibas a "ayudar" ya que estas en la misma clase que ella pero después de tratarla y todo…te enamoras de ella…y se lo confiesas a ruka y bla bla no te contare todo, te esperas hasta que te entreguen, el guion fue tu culpa por haber llegado tarde entiendes??-

- hai-

- ¬¬ me encantan tus animos!!-

-zeee a mi también y que falta??-

-pues eso es básicamente todo….-

-bueno… si no hay nada mas…- se levanta de la silla- me voy-

-h-hey natsume-

-que?-

-hoy tenemos que ir a ver la escuela y a dejar los papeles-

-tsk…cierto…- voltea a verlo- y por que tu tienes que inscribirte conmigo?? ¬¬-

-por que a mi también me gustaría experimentar ese tipo de vida…hasta ahora todo ha sido en bandeja de plata pero hay gente que no todo fue de la misma manera-

-¬¬ okay-

########################################################################

Al dia siguiente

-ahhhhh!!! Hotaru!!! Yuuu!!!! Por que jamás me despiertan!!!!-

Se baño, vistió y peino de dos coletas altas y se fue a la escuela…con un pan con mermelada de fresa en el camino…se ensucio el sueter y se lo iba a quitar cuando iba llegando a la escuela…pero se le atoro en la cabeza y por un momento perdió la visibilidad y choco con alguien

-Ouch!!!-

-tsk…que no te fijas??-

_- Se me hace familiar su "tsk"…donde lo he oído antes??-_pensaba mientras intentaba quitarse el sueter y pasar el pan que se le había atorado en la garganta…

-hey!! Me estas oyendo!!!-

-cough!!-tose, tose- si, si estoy oyendo…- se quita el sueter de la cabeza ~por fin!! XD~-O_O na-na-na-na…_natsume!!!-_

-nueve, nueve que? ¬¬- ~nana= 9~

-na…nada… perdón…que no vi…y ch-choque…y-

Natsume se da la media vuelta y se va

-HEY!!! Me estaba disculpando si? Que jamás te enseñaron a escuchar a la gente??-

Natsume regresa y se acerca demasiado a mikan…..

-que no sabes quien soy??- dice arrogantemente

-no, como si me importara… _ obvio se quien eres…trabajare contigo baka!!!-_

-ahhh!!! Es natsume!!!- Awwww!!! Natsume- se escuchan varias voces de niñas

-he…después lo sabras…-

-he! Divo!-

Se acerca amenazadoramente a mikan

-que dijiste?-

-dije: D-I-V-O!! que no escuchas bien o que?-

-hey! Niñita!....-

-natsume!!-

-tsk…-

- vamos que llegamos tarde con el director-

-_que?? Ruka también??? O_O-_

-ammmm….disculpa…emmm…-

-mikan…mucho gusto!!-

.amm…mucho gusto mikan…yo soy..-

-ruka nogi, un idol muy popular por estos alrededores…-

-¬¬ vamos Ruka!-

-h-haii!!...nos vemos después mikan!!!-

-haiii!!!..._juajua ~risa malévola~ no lo creo hay 7 grupos en la escuela…el doble SS después a y de ahí hasta la f hehe pero como yo voy en el Special Studient asi que imposible que ustedes vayan conmigo!!! Hehe….Awww!! ~suspiro~ tengo ganas de ver a los demás….hehe además solo se permiten 10 estudiantes en el SS…los mejores!! Yo soy la 3 ~risa malévola~!!! Aunque por el momento solo hay 8….pero eso seria demasiada coincidencia…… neh!! No podría ser….- ~no se nota que lo saque de S. A-class??~_

-Ohayo!!!-

-señorita mikan!!! Como siempre tarde y ruidosa!!-

-hehe!!-

-¬¬ tome asiento por que tengo que decirles algo importante-

-h-haii!-

-bueno el dia de hoy….-

_-no, no, no, no, no, no puede ser…-_

-les presentare….-

-_no mucha coincidencia!! Eso seria mucho!....!-_

-A dos alumnos que ….-

-_nooooo!!! Demonios no!!! Por que…-_

-transferidos el dia de hoy…-

-_demonios!!! Dígalo ya!!!-_

-son Ruka Nogi y Natsume Hyuuga…-

_- O_O que demo….-_

_-_como ustedes sabran…se necesita un promedio excelente para estar aquí…y ellos por obvio lo tienen...aunque….la señorita hotaru……el señorito Yuu….y la señorita mikan…por favor de pie…-se para con una cara de no me vean- son los 3 primeros lugares bueno como todos ustedes sabrán ellos son unos idols asi que por favor trátenlos normalmente como a cualquier persona okay??...y su maestro no llegara el dia de hoy asi que tienen las 2 primeras horas libres…-

-haiii!!!- dijeron al unisono

Y al salir el maestro varias niñas especificando, nodoka, suzuka, y Yuri se abalanzaron contra ellos,….

-eres mas guapo en persona eh!!- me das un autógrafo- los bombardeaban con preguntas… mientras los niños, Yuu, Shin y Rei se acercaban tranquilamente…

-a ver niñas!! Den permiso si?- decía un niño de ojos violetas y cabello castaño claro

- ashh!!! No molestes Rei!!- decía una niña de cabello rojizo y corto con unos ojos rojo mas oscuro

-Rei tiene razón Suzuka!!!! Acaban de escuchar que el sensei dijo "tratarlos normalmente!!"- dijo un niño de cabello hasta los hombros y negro mientras sus ojos son de un color verde intenso..

-tu también Shin!!! Para que veniste??-dijo una niña de cabello rubio, largo y ojos azul claro..

-nodo-chan!! Creo que rei y Shin tienen razón!!-

-¬¬ Yuu esta en lo correcto…- decía hotaru mientra le tomaba fotos a natsume y a ruka

-Awww…bueno mucho gusto…Yo soy Yuu, el de cabello negro largo, es Shin, El castaño es Rei…y ellas son Nodoka, Suzuka, Yuri….y la que esta tomando fotos es hotaru…-

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos- dijeron al unisono…

-tsk- mucho gusto-

-hey…..6, 7…no falta una niña??-

-ammm….mikan..- la agitaba- despierta..!!-

Se acerca Shin y le sopla en el oído…

-Ahhhhh!!!!!- se ruboriza violentamente- que demon…?....Awwn!!!- Bozteza- cuando me podras despertar normalmente???!!!!!!- lo señala- eh? Shin!!!-

- XD es que jamás te podemos despertar normalmente….-

-¬¬ cállate no es cierto…- suena su teléfono…- a ver esperame tantito..-

-bueno??..._tienes clase??..._no…._ya me lo imaginaba…_haha y para que hablabas?...- todo mundo la miraba y ella no se percataba de eso- _pues es que nesecito que después de clases vengas a mi casa….._ después de clase???...ni de loca tengo entrenamiento…_pero..._ya dije no!!!! Además si falto…-le recorre un escalofrio por la espalda- misaki-sempai…..me podría matar…._haha bueno, bueno ya será otro dia, es que quería que practicáramos lo de actuar…_O_O cierto…bueno hay un club de actuación en mi escuela….pero acaban mas temprano que en volley…asi que…..Awwww- suelta un suspiro- ya me arreglare yo!! Oki??...._bueno….okay! nos vemos mañana ciao….te quiero mucho!!! n.n_….-se nota un leven carmín en sus mejillas- si, si yo también…ciao-

-_se quieren, se aman, se adoran!!- _ cantaban la 3 pequeñas….mientra hotaru fotografiaba a mikan….

-que demo…-

-uy! Mikan no nos habías dicho que ya tenias novio!!-

-que???? O.o que??? De que hablan?-

Shin y Rei actúan..-_te amo!- yo también!! Ciao-_

-q-que!!no es eso….!!-

Y mientra hin y Rei molestaban a mikan. Las 3 cantaban, hotaru tomandole fotos a mikan sonrojada, y Yuu tratando de calmar a mikan…. Natsume y Ruka se quedaron con cara de What?? En la puerta… y mikan se percata de ello…y encuentra la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar de tema… y le dirige la mirada a ruka..

########################################################################

Hehe bueno eso fue todo por hoy!!!

Espero les haya gustado y pues espero tenga RW´s…

que el capi pasado nadamas tuve 2

si ya se que soy nueva pero tampoco escribo tan mal o si?? T.T

XD muchas gracias!!! Y ya esta andi eh!!

Zhikizzme….


	4. Clase de educación F

¡¡¡Alooo!!! ¡¡¡aquí tienen el 4 capi!!! ¡¡¡Oh dios jamás creí llegar a esto!!! XD

Natsume-. ¡He! ¿Llegar a qué?

n.n a que escribiera el cuarto capitulo

Natsume-. ¬¬ ¡Wow! ¡Me sorprende tu habilidad! Dice bajito: obvio es sarcasmo ¬¬

~Con una venita en la sien~ ¿¿en serio?? *w*

Natsume-. Sí, claro….

Ana se da la vuelta, y camina

Natsume-. Uy! Que sensible…. ¬¬ ~toma un sorbo de su café y le iba a dar una mordida a un pastelito cuando, Llega Ana y le da una patada en la cabeza~

….¡¡jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!! ¡¡Qué lindo maquillaje eh!!

Natsume-. ~Con una venita en la sien~ ¿no quieres un poco…? ~se quita tantito pastel de la cara y se lo avienta a Ana~

~Le sale otra vez la venita en la sien y le da un zape a Natsume~¡¡¡ Cállate y solo da el disclamer!!!

Natsume-. ¡Ya, ya! Gakuen Alice no le pertenece a esta maniática…porque de ser así…..¬¬

~le da un zape~ cállate no necesitamos tus conclusiones incoherentes…

Natsume-.~se soba la cabeza~ ¡okay, okay! Solo no le pertenecen…

mmm….sabe rico el pastelito….~Natsume le avienta mas pastel y se echa a correr~

¡¡¡ahhhh!!! ¡¡¡Cobarde!! ¬¬ ¡ush! Bueno los dejo con el capitulo en lo que me voy a lavar la cara…… *w* y a ver si encuentro a Natsume…..~risa malévola~

--

_Y mientras Shin y Rei molestaban a Mikan. Las 3 cantaban, Hotaru tomándole fotos a Mikan sonrojada, y Yuu tratando de calmar a Mikan… Natsume y Ruka se quedaron con cara de what? en la puerta, Mikan se percata de ello y encuentra la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar de tema…_

--

_¡¡¡Bien!!!¡¡¡ Oportunidad!!.._¡Heeeeeey!...¿qué hacen aquí molestándome? acaban de llegar alumnos nuevos ¡eh!- camina hacia ellos- ¿¿Les gustaría que les enseñara la escuela??-

-si, por favor-

-como sea...-

- ¬¬ ¡Okay! -los agarra de la mano y los jala

-Mikan siempre ha sido bien social ¿neh Shin?-

- ¡Sip!- contesta medio ruborizado-siempre ha sido así…por eso me gusta n.n-

-me pregunto ¿cuándo será el día en que te le declares?-

-¡no, no lo hare! ¿¿¿Sabes cuan popular es Mikan???-

-pues si, algo así….pero tú también eres ¡¡muy popular!! ¡Hay muchas niñas que se mueren por salir contigo!-

-¡Haha!! ¡¡¡Tu también!!!-

--

- y pues miren aquí está la cafetería….sirven cosas muy ricas-

-¡wow! ¡Sí que es grande!-

-¡sí! vamos al gimnasio, en este momento tenemos educación física-

-ammm…¿¿necesitamos uniformes??-

-un short y playera blanca…. pero el que seamos el grupo SS no quiere decir que nos van a dar clases privadas, si no, que tenemos ciertos privilegios-

-ahh!! En serio no sabía eso-

-si que es una escuela elitista…-

-¬¬ si algo así, si gustan pueden ir a recoger su uniforme a la dirección…-

-¡sip! ¡muchas gracias!-

- Los veo aquí, yo también me tengo que ir a cambiar-

-okay-

--

**Vestidores de los hombres:**

-Es aquí Natsume –

-See-

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola!-

-¡¡Hola!!- contestaron los niños al unísono.

- Así que el SS también tiene vestidores privados..-

-¡Sip!! esos son privilegios que se nos dan por ser los 10 mejores alumnos en la escuela, en la parte trasera de la escuela hay…algo así como una casa…que es nuestra area de descanso y ahí podemos guardar nuestras cosas, almorzar, etc.-

-¡¡Wow!!...._ya vi porque Natsume eligió esta escuela-_

-Pero bueno vamos que si no, llegamos tarde-

-Hai-

--

**Vestidores de las mujeres:**

-¡Hey Mikan!! Yo creí que ya no ibas a venir-

-claro que tengo que venir Nodo-chan-

- ¿y? ¿Platicaste con Natsume y con Ruka???-

-Pues ni tanto solo les enseñe la escuela, pero vamos que si no vamos a llegar tarde-

-Haiii!-

--

Se escucha una gran bulla en el gimnasio…

-¡¡¡ Natsume y Ruka están en el SS!!!-

-¡¡¡Ahorita salen Mikan y Suzuka!!!-

Se escuchas este tipo de murmullos, hasta que entran Yuu, Rei, Shin y hasta el final Natsume y Ruka, todas las niñas suspiraban, mientras que los niños esperaban algo.

-Oye ¿Siempre es así en cada clase?- le pregunta Ruka a Shin

-¡Yep!-

En eso todos los niños voltean a la entrada, incluso Yuu, Rei y Shin, y hace que Ruka y Natsume también volteen.

Van entrando, Nodoka, Suzuka, Yuri, Hotaru y Mikan hasta el final, todas venían con su cabello atado en una cola alta, su short y su blusa blanca.

Todos, incluyendo a las niñas se acercaron a ellas y les preguntaban cosas como

-¿Ya tienes novio?¿hay alguien que te guste?¿que cuidados le das a tu cabello?-

Pero ni tiempo de responder tenían ya que hacían una pregunta tras otra, en eso entra la maestra.

-¡¡Buenos días!!

_-_¡¡Buenos días!!- respondieron los alumnos al unísono

- el día de hoy comenzaremos con el calentamiento, asi que por favor todos den 5 vueltas a la cancha trotando y otras 5 corriendo, pero no tan rápido no se vayan a caer y se lastimen, ¿Okay?-

-¡Haiii!-

Todos los alumnos, incluyendo al SS se pusieron a correr ellos eran los que llevaban la delantera, Natsume iba a la cabeza, seguido por Mikan y Ruka, todos los demás iban atrás, muchos iban platicando como era el caso de Nodoka, Suzuka y Yuri.

-¡Hey! ¡niñas dejen de hablar o darán otras 5 vueltas!

-¡Gomene!- respondieron las tres

-_¿Por qué tiene que ir a la cabeza él? Yo siempre voy a la cabeza, aunque….¡hoy no será la excepción!-_ y empezó a correr mas rápido, hasta llegar a lado de Natsume, él voltea a verla y ella le sonríe.

-_¡¡Hehe!! No me ganaras-_

_-¿Esta niña quiere ganarme?-_

Entonces Natsume empezó a corre mas rápido, y Mikan al ver esto empezó a correr de igual manera, ambos iban corriendo tan rápido que terminaron antes que los demás, pero aun así, Mikan quedo en segundo lugar.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a hacer una competencia entre niños y niñas, ¿Qué les parece?-

-¡Siiii!-

-Bien, entonces niños a la izquierda y niñas a la derecha, lo que vamos a hacer es una carrera con obstáculos, primero saltaran 10 veces la cuerda, después pasaran gateando por debajo de esta red, en seguida llegaran hasta esta línea y harán diez abdominales, pasaran por encima de estos neumáticos, y por ultimo darán 3 vueltas al gimnasio, ¿alguna duda?-

-¡¡¡no!!!-

-bien, pasaran en parejas…elijan a 5 representantes de cada equipo-

De los 2 lados se escucharon decir

-Las del SS-

-Los del SS-

A la maestra le recorre una gotita por la nuca-

-Bien, creo que ya los eligieron, Nodoka y Rei serán los primeros en participar-

-¡Hai!-

-Acomódense en la línea de salida- espera a que estén en la línea- en sus marcas, ¿listos?, ¡fuera!-

Y los dos salen corriendo, acaba de saltar esta Nodoka antes y se adelanta poquito, en la red sale antes Rei ya que a Nodoka se le atoro el cabello, en las abdominales vuelve a ganar Rei, Nodoka lo alcanza en los neumáticos y le toma ventaja por una vuelta

-¡¡vamos Nodoka!! – gritaban las niñas

-¡¡Rei!!! ¡¡Tu puedes!!-

Ya que iba a llegar Nodoka a la meta, se tropieza, y al ver esto Rei corre mas rápido.

-_¡siii! ¡¡¡Ya gane!!!-_

Pero Nodoka se levanta rápido y lo alcanza

_-¡¡¡no te lo dejare tan fácil!!!-_

Van corriendo y…

-¡¡¡EMPATE!!!-

Nodoka recarga sus manos sobre sus rodillas y tiene una fuerte respiración, mientras que Rei se tira en el suelo y le extiende la mano a Nodoka.

-lo hiciste muy bien-

-Gracias, tu también-

-Bien, bien, ahora van Yuri y Shin, en la línea de salida por favor-

-¡¡¡Haii!!!-

-En sus marcas, ¿Listos?, ¡Fuera!-

...

-¡¡¡gana Shin!!!-

Shin le da la mano a Yuri

-¡¡¡Buen trabajo!!-

-¡¡Gracias, tu también buen trabajo!!-

-bien, vamos 2-1, favor los niños- ~contamos el empate como 1 para cada equipo~

-¡¡¡siii!!!- gritan todos los niños

-¡¡¡animo chicas!!!-

-¡¡haii!!-

-ahora, Yuu y Hotaru, en la línea de meta por favor- espera a que se acomoden-En sus marcas, ¿Listos?, ¡Fuera!-

…

-¡¡¡gana Hotaru!!!-

-¡¡¡siiii!!!- gritan las niñas al unísono

- 2-2 bien, ahora….¡¡Ruka y Suzuka!! por favor acomódense en la línea de salida-

-¡hai!-

-En sus marcas, ¿Listos?, ¡Fuera!-

…

-¡¡¡gana Ruka!!! 3-2 a favor de los niños-

-bien, los que quedan Natsume y Mikan, en la línea por favor-

-¡hai!- responde Mikan con gran entusiasmo, mientras se deshace la coleta que traía

-Mikan ¿Por qué te deshaces la coleta?-

- no quiero que se me atore en la red-

-¡haha! bien, bien suerte Mikan-

-¡gracias!-

-¡hey! ¡Natsume!-

- ¿Qué?

-Tienes que ganar-

-lo sé- se da la media vuelta y se acomoda en la línea de salida

-En sus marcas, ¿Listos?, ¡Fuera!...-

--

¡¡¡Bien!!! ¡¡Todo por hoy!!

Y pues muchas gracia a todas las que me han dejado un rw ¡¡¡muchas gracias!!!

--

A los chavos que me dieron una critica en el foro LMFA (Los Malos Fics y sus Autores) muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leer mi fic y señalarme mis errores, aunque, me gustaría que tomaran en cuenta que apenas he empezado a escribir, y aunque (según mi hermana) no es una excusa, he hecho lo mejor que he podido, pero no había estado en mi casa debido a ciertas renovaciones, y mi computadora, obvio, estaba ahí y desde donde publicaba el fic, en casa de mi tía, no tenia el programa que me ayudaba a corregir los errores ortográficos, y pues intente que no tuviera tantas faltas, pero por lo visto, tuve demasiadas.

**Artemis-.**

**Disculpa , no pensé que fuera una falta, ya que anteriormente había leído varios fics donde ponían letras de canciones.**

**Intenté poner el guion largo, pero, o ¿soy muy tonta? [probablemente] o no sé, por que no pude.**

**Por lo de "mas", si error ortográfico, se me pasó.**

**Y lo de los signos, gracias por corregirme, siempre he tenido esa mañana de escribir de tal manera solo poniendo signos de exclamación e interrogación al final.**

**Emoticonos y ****mis**** notas, son cosas que hago para dar ****mi**** toque a la historia, la gente que lo ha leído no le ha molestado para nada, y de ser así, QUERIDAS LECTORAS DE FAVOR SEÑALEN LO QUE NO LES PARESCA, así que si llegas a ver una de mis notas o de mis emoticones, no te sorprendas.**

**Nombres con mayúscula, letra inicial con mayúscula, bien, he corregido eso.**

**Acentos de nuevo, también los he corregido, creo XD.**

**Puntos suspensivos… si también me he fijado en eso ni dos, ni cuatro, SOLO 3.**

**Y si fuera por ti, mi futuro de escritora se iría al caño ¿neh? Pero aun asi hay chavas que me han animado y que esperan mi fic así que, proseguiré con mi historia y no dudes en visitar las próximas que escribiré ya que habré mejorado, sorprendentemente, y gracias a ti y los demás que me han corregido, pero la mayor razón será ser mejor para mis lectoras [aunque sean pocas XD].**

**Dai-.**

**Tienes demasiada razón, no tuve un inicio correcto, en la próxima historia que escriba, tendré muyy en cuenta tu consejo, y si fue una buena idea que hubiera iniciado en un escenario, pero fui tan torpe para eso…es que andaba bien nerviosa con respecto a escribir y pues fue la mejor manera que se me ocurrió, aun así…no me gusto el primer capitulo. XD**

**Y ¡dios! insisto tus ****consejos contienen demasiada lógica para mi XD.**

**Y pues con respecto a lo de narrador…no tengo idea…soy bastante torpe para eso y la verdad escribo como las ideas vienen [¬¬ como habrás notado] y pues si me explicaras eso un poquito más detallado seria…FABULOSO… y lo de "****me es difícil adivinar cuál de los dos es ya que si no hay narración, evidentemente, no hay narrador" tampoco entendí eso.**

**Y ¿Viste? ¿Viste? Use tú consejo… ¬¬ tienes razón se ve más lindo.**

**Tienes razón utilizo muchos puntos suspensivos, no tengo idea de donde aprendí a escribir así, pero gracias por corregirme, y en este capítulo ya no use tantos, ó sea lo corregí.**

**Y pues gracias por informarme de dicho foro, checaré más seguido mis errores para poder corregir.**

**Y como le he dicho anteriormente a Artemis, me gustaría verte por aquí, para ver qué te parece el fic, porque pienso mejorar.**

**Angelicalgirl666-.**

**Pues gracias por recordarme de que trata el anime de Gakuen Alice.**

**Y sí, en mi fic, la edad varia, de 15 entre 18 años, claro los mas jóvenes.**

**¿Cómo el por qué del UA?...pues porque se me ocurrió y lo quise escribir. Ese es el POR QUÉ del UA en mi fic.**

**Y la explicación de la desaparición de la escuela y de los alices…es por que simplemente así va mi fic, muchos de los fics que se presentan en no tienen toooodas las características del anime, y a mí en lo personal, en mi idea se me ocurrió así, y como habrás notado en mis capítulos anteriores y en este, solo utilicé pocos personajes.**

**El OoC….no tengo muy claro eso…solo sé que es una variación con respecto a la personalidad de algún personaje, y pues si es eso, estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para lograr que la personalidad de cada uno de los personajes permanezca tal cual, aunque como no tengo mucha experiencia en esto…es muy probable que varíe bastante.**

**PARA LAS LECTORAS:**

**Me disculpo por haberles ofrecido dicho fic con tantos errores, pero les prometo mejorar para que, lo que lean, sea algo de mayor calidad. **

**Y les agradezco que, a pesar de que mi fic no es lo mejor del mundo, lo están leyendo y me felicitan por lo que escribo.**

**P.D: mi hermana me dijo que todo lo que escribí para el foro sonó muy…."feo" ó sea que el tono no fue lo mejor, pero les aviso que lo digo en un tono…¿normal?...XD bueno, ustedes entienden ¿neh?.**

--

Bueno eso es todo las espero en el siguiente capitulo!!

muchas gracias!!!


	5. Herida

Bien, bien…aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo. Hehehe…..y Natsume, por favor ¡¡¡Deja de esconderte atrás de Ruka!!!

Natsume -.¬¬ ¿Quién se esconde?

Bueno, no soy yo la que esta atrás de Ruka, asomando la cabeza sobre su hombro. ¬¬

Natsume-. ~Se aleja de Ruka~ ¡Ha!¡ No me alcanzaras!.

*w* Ya verás ~Se acerca a Natsume con una velocidad sorprendente ~

Natsume-. _¿O_O Qué es esta tipa?_... ~Se da la vuelta y choca con Mikan~

¡¡DETENLO!! ¡Mikan!

Mikan-. ¿Qué demo..? ¡Ah! Eres tú de nuevo…

Natsume-. ~Se levanta muy rápido pero algo lo detiene~ ¿Qué?

Mikan-. Ana me dijo que te detuviera n.n

Natsume-. ¡Hey! ¡¡Suéltame!!

*w* ¡¡Aquí estas!!~Salta sobre él y lo vuelve a tirar~

--

Bien, bien ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

~Observa a Natsume atado a una silla~

Natsume-. ~Con una venita en la sien~ ¡Demonios! ¡Suéltame!

Mikan-. ~Le cae una gotita por la nuca~ H-hey…¿Esto está bien?

*W* Claro que si, es mi fic.

Mikan-. O-okey… y ¿Qué le vas a hacer?

¬¬ No sé, ¿Qué le quieres hacer tu?

Mikan-. ¿Y-yo?

Si, tú, ¿No quieres venganza porque te ganó en el calentamiento?

Mikan-. *W* Buen punto.

Natsume-. Hey…eso… fue tu culpa…eres lenta ¬¬

Mikan-. ¬¬ ¿Qué?...bien, oye Ana…

¿O_O? Si, dime

Mikan-. Creo que lo que deberíamos de hacer es…no, espera platiquemos allá

~Ana y Mikan caminan hacia una esquina y empiezan a "secretearse"~

Natsume-. ¡Demonios! No puedo quitarme las…cuerdas…ush

*w* ¿Qué intentas?

Natsume-. ¡Gulp! ¡Nada!

¬¬ Ajá ~Sarcasmo~

Natsume -. ¿Y la otra babosa?

¬¬ ¡Mikan! ¿¡Ya está listo!?

Mikan-. ¡¡¡Siii!!!

*w* ¡¡¡Okay!!!...Ven vamos Natsume…

Natsume-. ¿A dónde? ¬¬ ¿Por qué no me desatas?

*w* Vamos con tus fans…

Natsume-. H-hey…e-espera…¡en serio!

~Mikan espera en frente de una puerta~

Mikan-. *w* ¡Venganza! Duuuulce venganza…Ana por favor haz los honores

*w* con mucho gusto

~Jala la perilla y se abre la puerta dejando ver a muchísimas niñas, jóvenes, e incluso señoras O_O~

Natsume-. ¡No! ¡En serio! ¡Haré lo que quieran!

Espera, escuchémoslo

Natsume-. Bien…mmmm…Si se detienen les prometo que… Ruka será su esclavo personal

Mikan-.¬¬ Entonces…

¬¬ Adiós Natsume

Natsume-. ¡Noooo!

~Todas las fans se lo manosean, le rompen la playera, se roban sus lentes…en fin…pobre Natsume~

*w* ~Risa malévola~

Mikan-. *w* ~¬¬ Otra risa malévola~

--

**Capitulo anterior**

_-¡Hey! ¡Natsume!-_

_- ¿Qué?_

_-Tienes que ganar-_

_-Lo sé- se da la media vuelta y se acomoda en la línea de salida_

_-En sus marcas, ¿Listos?, ¡Fuera!...-_

--

-¡Esperen!-

Mikan se tropieza mientras que Natsume solo se puso de pie

-Bien, bien…viendo que esto se va a poner muy bueno- se dirige a la puerta- la ultima carrera hagámosla afuera- guiña un ojo- estrenemos el nuevo campo de educación física que nos dio la directora…¿Qué les parece?-

-¡Haiii!-

Todos salen, Natsume y Mikan son los últimos, y la profesora esperaba sujetando la puerta

-He, Mikan-

-¿Sí?-

-Yo que tu, me amarraba el cabello en una cola baja…-

-Pero…por q…-

La empuja hacia fuera

-¡Vamos! n.n-

Todos avanzan hacia la parte trasera de la escuela

-O-o ¿Qué es eso?-

-Pues el campo de edu. Física que nos dio la directora-

-¬¬ _tendré que hablar con mi mamá…-_

-Bien, en esta pista…Todo es más difícil como podrán ver, bueno, ni tanto, primero tendrán que pasar estos neumáticos, luego escalaran esta pared, después se meterán debajo de esta red que está mucho más grande y pesada, después subirán todos estos escalones y descenderán por la resbaladilla, para finalizar se treparan por este gran árbol, que, como pueden ver, tienen unos soportes, pero no todos están fijos, así que con cuidado, y descenderán de tal manera que aterricen en la alberquita de lodo- los observa y se da cuenta que tienen su cara de O_O WTF?- n.n bien, ¿alguna duda?-

-N-no-

-No ¬¬-

- n.n Acomódense en la línea de salida- espera a que se acomoden- -En sus marcas, ¿Listos?, ¡Fuera!...- ve que salen corriendo- _ha, si se hizo la colita…-_

Mikan y Natsume salen corriendo a toda velocidad, ambos pasan los neumáticos sin dificultad, pero en la red Natsume se atora debido a su cabello largo, mientras que Mikan pasa sin ninguna dificultad ya que el cabello lo traía amarrado y caía por su hombro, Mikan sale adelantada de la red y Natsume sale poco después de ella, Natsume alcanza a Mikan en las escaleras ~no eran muchas~ , pero Natsume se avienta antes que Mikan en la resbaladilla, y por obvio sube antes por el árbol y Mikan les pisa los talones, pero casi al llegar a la cima Mikan pisa un soporte falso y casi cae pero se logra sujetar de otro soporte e intenta alcanzar a Natsume pero fue más rápido en descender corriendo por una colinita hacia la alberca, y Mikan tomo un lazo que estaba del árbol hacia la alberquita ambos iban parejos hasta que Natsume tropieza, pero esto hizo que adelantara, de algún modo, a Mikan y llega antes a la alberca.

-¡EL GANADOR ES NATSUME! ¡Y con esto ganan los niños!-

-¡Siiii! ¡Arriba natsume!-gritaban los niños mientras que las niñas intentaban sacar a Mikan del lodo ya que el lazo iba dirigido a lo más profundo de la alberca.

-¡Jalen!-

Logran sacar a Mikan, pero todas terminaron sumamente sucias, en especial Mikan.

-Niñas, perdón, no pude ganar, si solo hubiera pisado el correcto, hubiera ganado-

-Ya Mikan, esto solo es una competencia- dice Suzuka

-P-pero…-

-3 hurras para Mikan- propone Nodoka

-¡HIP, HIIP! ¡HURRA!-

-¡HIP, HIIP! ¡HURRA!-

-¡HIP, HIIP! ¡HURRA!-

-¿Ves?, Tu llegaste mas lejos de lo que cualquiera de nosotras hubiéramos podido contra Natsume, ¿verdad niñas?-

-¡SIIIII!-

-Muchas gracias niñas, gracias Suzuka, Nodoka-

- n.n ¡Ha! ¿De qué?- responden las dos.

-Por cierto ¿y Yuri?-

-Se fue a bañar, odia estar sucia n.n-

-¿Y se ensució por mí?-

-¬¬ ¡Neh! Solo nos dijo "Mikan cayó en lo más profundo vayan a ayudarla" pero solo se quedo observando y se acerco demasiado…por eso se ensució…pfff… podría haber hecho más-

-Sí, si- responden todas las niñas incluso Suzuka

Mikan se queda callada por unos segundos

-¿No te das cuenta de cuánto hizo por mi?-

- ¿Qué hizo?-

-n.n Sip,fue la que estuvo pendiente de mi, y les aviso…supongo que ustedes estaban viendo con ojos de rencor a los niños …y con ojitos de amor a Natsume ¿verdad?-

Todas bajan la cabeza apenadas

-Y se acerco demasiado cuando pudo estar en un lugar sana y salva, sin peligro de ensuciarse puede que ella sea la octava en el SS…aunque con la entrada de Natsume y Ruka pase al 10, ya que tenía el promedio más bajo de todos, pero ella tiene el corazón mas grande, sin ofender chicas n.n-

-No Mikan- entra Yuri- tú tienes el corazón más grande de todos-

-Yuri…-

-oye, Yuri-Voltea -¡¡¡gomenasai!!!- gritan todas las niñas

Se acercan Suzuka y Nodoka a ella

-gomene, juzgamos tus acciones sin siquiera pensar en ello-

-Sí, no fuimos justas contigo-

-n.n No se preocupen chicas, yo también juzgo muchas cosas sin ponerme a pensar bien-

- ¡Hahahaha!- todas las niñas se ríen

-Y, Mikan ¿Por qué estas en el suelo?-

-n.n Supongo que porque me torcí el tobillo, aterrice mal en el lodo…y créeme no es muy suavecito que digamos ¬¬-

Suzuka le da un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Demonios! ¡Eso debiste haberlo dicho desde que te sacamos del lodo! ¬¬ Ya vi por qué no podías salir-

- n.n Es que no quería preocuparlas-

Ahora Nodoka es la que le pega

-¡¿Y CÓMO CREES QUE ESTAMOS AHORITA?!-

-n.n Gomene, además también me preocupo no ver a Yuri-

Ahora Yuri es la que le da un golpe

-n.n¡¡¡Preocúpate más por ti que por mi!!!-

-n.n Hai, hai, ya entendí-

-Torpe- dice Hotaru con su usual tono

Le cae una gotita por la nuca –G-gracias Hotaru-

-Tienes que ir a la enfermería- dice la Sensei

En eso los niños se acercan

-Ven te llevo a la enfermería-le extiende la mano Ruka

-Bien, por favor Ruka encárgate de ella, tengo que ir a la dirección a reportar esto-

-n.n Hai muchas gracias Ruka, y Sensei, espere…-suelta un suspiro-ya se fue-

-¿Nos acompañas Natsume?-

-¬¬ Como sea-

-Chicas, las veo en el salón del SS-

-Sip, ¿te llevamos ropa limpia?-

Mikan se mira

-¡Dios! ¡Estoy toda sucia!-

A todos les cae una gotita por la nuca

-Pues, si, caíste en una alberca de lodo, lo peor es que caíste en lo más profundo y te ensuciaste hasta el cabello-

-Dios, me tendré que bañar, hay una bañera en la enfermería-

-Ahorita te llevo ropa, aunque también estoy sucia-

-Si quieren voy, por la ropa- se ofrece Ruka- yo también estoy sucio, y también Natsume, de paso, le traigo ropa a Natsume-

-¿En serio Ruka?- pregunta una Mikan con ojitos brillantes

-n.n Claro, amm…Natsume ¿podrías sujetar a Mikan y la llevas a la enfermería en lo que voy por la ropa?-

-¬¬ Ya que-

-¬¬ Si lo vas a hacer de mala gana, mejor me voy sola- se aleja de los brazos de Ruka e intenta avanzar por sí sola, pero no logra dar ni paso antes de caerse

-¡Ouch!-

-¡Mikan! ¿Estás bien?-

-H-hai- decía mientras se sobaba

-Torpe-

-¿Qué…?-

En eso Natsume la levanta entre sus brazos y se va caminando, Mikan se ruboriza levemente.

-Te veo en la enfermería Ruka-

-H-hai-

-H-hey, bajame no necesito que me cargues-

-¬¬ No necesitarías que te cargara si pudieras caminar, pero como eres torpe, y luego eres más torpe con un tobillo lastimado, te tengo que cargar, además, como que estas un poco pesadita eh-

-C-clar..¡Claro que no!-

-Bien, ¿Por dónde era la enfermería?-

-¬¬ No pusiste atención cuando les enseñe la escuela ¿Neh?-

-la verdad…no-

-¬¬ Y dices que soy torpe-

-¿Qué querías? Me dabas sueño-

Le pega en la cabeza -¬¬ Ve por allá-

-See-

--

Por fin, llegan a la enfermería, un cuarto sumamente grande, blanco, con dos ventanas que daban a un lindo jardín, varias camas, un locker donde tenían medicinas de todo tipo y finalmente un escritorio donde estaba sentado un hombre con una bata blanca.

Natsume baja a Mikan, pero aun así la tiene sujetada de la cintura para que no vaya a caer.

-Disculpe sensei- da unos golpecitos a la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?-

Se para de su silla –Sí, claro, por favor-observa que Natsume la sujeta-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué viene toda sucia?-

-n.n Es que…-

-Es torpe…y no supo aterrizar en una alberca de lodo-

-H-hey, eso no suena muy normal…-

-¿La maestra Kaburagi?-

-H -hai-

-¬¬ ¿Cuándo será el día que deje sus jueguitos?-

-Demo…son muy divertidos-

-n.n Bien, dejemos eso a un lado y atendamos tu herida…¿Qué dices que te paso?-

-Me torcí el tobillo-

-Aunque creo es algo más grave, no puede ni caminar- opina Natsume

-Okay, veamos, siéntate por favor-

-Demo…ensuciare todo- dice preocupada

-n.n No hay problema-

-¡O-okay!-

Se sienta en una cama y el doctor le quita el zapato, mientras Mikan se mordía el labio

-_¡Ouch!...duele demasiado-_pensaba Mikan

-Mmm…por lo visto es un esguince, muy leve- mueve el pie

-¡OUCH!-

-n.n Perdón, te pondré una venda, que te cambiaras cada mañana y la llevaras por dos semanas-

-¿tanto tiempo?-

-sí-

En eso alguien abre la puerta, es la Sensei de educación física.

-Sensei Yoshiro, la directora solicita su presencia en la dirección-

-Okay, permítanme un momento niños, y por lo mientras Mikan báñate, ya sabes dónde está la bañera-

-Hai, gracias Sensei-

Los dos salen, dejando a Natsume y Mikan solos.

-Hey, ¿me ayudas?-

-See-

-¬¬ Me encantan tus ánimos-

-Si, a mi también-

La toma de la cintura, y le ayuda a caminar hasta el baño, y le deja sentada en la orilla de la bañera

-Bien, iré a buscar a una de tus amigas, necesitas ropa- se da la media y vuelta y se va

-Na-Natsume-

-¬¬ ¿Qué?-

-Gracias- dice volteando a otro lado y medio sonrojada-

-¡hmnp!- se forma una leve sonrisa en sus labios- de nada, y hey, tan siquiera eres educada-

Mikan le avienta una toalla.

-Salte, que ya me voy a meter a bañar, y no hace falta que vayas, Ruka dijo que traería las cosas, así que sé buen niño y quédate afuera sentadito- dijo en un tono sarcástico

Se quita la toalla de la cabeza -See, see-

--

-_¡¡Bien!!...por fin la enfermería-_

Abre la puerta y ve a Natsume acostado en la cama, viendo al techo, y después voltea a ver a Ruka.

-Tardaste demasiado-

Se rasca la cabeza- Me perdí, además de que a las amigas de Mikan estaban indecisas en que ropa mandarle- le enseña una bolsa azul

-Y ¿Nuestra ropa?-

Le enseña una bolsa negra –aquí esta-

-¿y Mikan?-

-Se acaba de meter a bañar, vamos a bañarnos y regresamos para llevarla a su casa, cuarto, lo que sea-

-Bien-

Natsume se acerca a la puerta y le toca- hey, Mikan-

-¿Sí?-

-Vamos a bañarnos -

-Síí, probablemente me tarde algo, me relaja estar en la bañera-

-Rara-

-¡Hey, si te oí!-

-Haha, vamos Natsume-

-See-

--

Media hora después Mikan se sale de bañar

-Awww, que rico baño- busca la toalla- ¡Demonios! ¡Le avente la toalla a Natsume y se la llevó! Solo está ésta toalla…-observa la toalla- muy corta-

Asoma la cabeza por la puerta, observa con detenimiento el cuarto

-_No hay nadie, y mi bolsa, la dejo hasta la cama-_

Vuelve a entrar al baño y se enreda la toalla en su cuerpo

-bien, es ahora, que no hay nadie-

Sale del baño y se va corriendo por la bolsa azul, ya que tiene la bolsa en sus manos, se regresa hacia el baño, justo cuando iba girando la perilla, alguien entra en la enfermería.

-¡¡¡Shin!!!-

Ambos se ruborizan violentamente, Shin se voltea, mientras Mikan abre la puerta y se mete en el baño

-¡Ya puedes pasar!- grita Mikan desde el baño

-H -hai-

Momentos después sale Mikan del baño, ya vestida, con una blusa azul, pegadita, y con un pantalón de mezclilla levemente acampanado, y unos tenis azules.

-Mmmm…por lo visto las niñas tienen la intención de que ya te vayas a tu casa-

-Sí, probablemente-

-Y... Perdón por lo de hace unos momentos, debí tocar antes de entrar-

Mikan se vuelve a ruborizar –N-no, no hay problema, mientras no hayas visto nada importante- dice en un tono de broma

-Mmmm…pues bien, la toalla sí que era corta- cierra un ojo y saca la lengua

-¡Ah! ¡Shin!-

-broma, broma-

Y los dos se empezaron a reír sonoramente.

-¿Y que te dijo el Sensei Yoshiro?-

-Que tengo un esguince, y que voy a tener que vendarme por dos semanas en lo que me recupero-

-Yup, que mal-

-See, hey, me ayudas a sentarme es que ya me canse de apoyarme en un solo pie- le sonríe

-¡Ah!, si, lo siento no me di cuenta antes-

-Haha, no te preocupes-

Entonces la toma de la cintura, y la ayuda a caminar hacia a la cama, y espera a que se siente ella para poder sentarse él

-¡Ah! Por cierto tu mamá me pidió que te dijera, que te necesita en la dirección después de que salieras de enfermería-

-¡Yep!, gracias, siento que se va a enojar por esto-le recorre un escalofrío por la espalda

-Probablemente, ya ves que tu mamá siempre te ha cuidado tanto-

-Sí, eso sí-

En eso suena la campana de la escuela, indicando que ya es hora del cambio de clase

-Bien, nos toca matemáticas, pero por lo visto no asistirás-

-Quiero, pero no puedo…-

-Haha, no te preocupes te hare notas para que no pierdas el hilo, ¿okay?-

-¡Yep! Muchas gracias- le dedica una hermosa sonrisa

Se ruboriza un poco -no hay de que, me avisas cuando te vayas a tu casa- le muestra su celular - me mandas un mensaje, lo tengo en vibrador así que no te preocupes-

-Si, gracias, yo te aviso-

Shin sale de la habitación, y Mikan al ver que se ha quedado sola, se recuesta en la cama, y poco a poco se queda profundamente dormida.

--

_-Tsk…¿Por qué yo tengo que cuidar a la niñita esa?-_

_**Flash back**_

_-Hey, ¿ustedes están en el SS con Mikan?- pregunta una joven señorita_

_-Si- contesta Ruka_

_-Bien, necesito que se encarguen de mi hija, ¿Okay?-_

_-¿Usted quién es?-_

_La señora muestra una sonrisa-bien, me llamo Yuka Sakura, soy directora de esta escuela y madre de Mikan-_

_-O-O m-mucho gusto soy Ruka Nogi, soy compañero de Mikan, y él, es Natsume Hyuuga-_

_-¬¬ mucho gusto-_

_Mira a los dos muchachos detenidamente_

_-Bien, ya que no quiero que pierdan clase por encargarse de mi nieta, uno ira a clase y el otro se encargara de dejar a mi hija en su casa, y bien, ¿Qué les parece?-_

_-H-hai, me parece bien, ¿verdad Natsume?-_

_- Tsk…como sea-_

_-Bien, tu, Hyuuga, dejaras a mi nieta, ya que no te veo con muchos animos de ir a clase, ¿verdad?-_

_-Pero ¿yo por qué?-_

_Se acerca a unos centímetros de la cara de Natsume_

_-Porque soy la directora, por eso-_

_-S-si quiere voy yo-_

_Le sonríe –No, déjalo, tu harás unos muy lindos apuntes, ¿verdad?-_

_Pasa saliva –H-ha-¡hai!-_

_-Y tu, cuida muy bien de mi hija, por que recuerda que aquí, quien manda, soy yo-_

_**Fin del flash back**_

-¿Quién se cree es vieja?...bueno es la directora, pero aun así no tiene por que tratar mal a sus alumnos…tsk, bien aquí está la enfermería, y también esa torpe-

Entra a la enfermería pero no ve a nadie, y nota que en el escritorio hay una hoja con un recado…

_Mikan:_

_Cuando vine estabas dormida, pero te puse la venda, _

_por cierto tienes el sueño pesadito, XD tuve que salir, _

_tu abuela me mando a comprar cosas que faltan en la enfermería, _

_así que, como te dije antes, cambia la venda en la mañana y en la noche antes de dormir._

_Y por cierto es mejor que no utilices mucho el pie derecho (lastimado) ya que, podrías _

_lastimarte más, asegúrate de que alguien te lleve a casa._

_Sensei Yoshiro_

_P.D: intente despertarte, pero no lo logre nn'._

-Así que está dormida, ¿eh?-

Se dirige hacia las camas, y la encuentra completamente dormida.

-Tsk… ¿Ahora qué?- le recorre un escalofrío por la espalda- esperare a que se despierte, si no, su abuela es capaz de expulsarme-

Se sienta en la cama en donde esta Mikan dormida.

-S_í que se ve diferente estando dormida-_la observa detenidamente-_le da un toque…no se de niña buena- _se forma un leve sonrisa en sus labios

-Mejor me siento en la silla, no vaya a ser que se despierte-

Se estaba parando cuando Mikan le jala la playera

-N-no te vayas, quédate, por favor, si no, no podre, no podre- hablaba entre sueños-no lo lograre, no sin ti-

-¿Qué?...mmm…genial habla dormida- intenta zafarse del agarre de Mikan.

En eso Mikan lo jala de tal manera que cae en la cama, y Mikan lo abraza, y enreda sus piernas y Natsume no se puede mover

-¡H-hey! ¡Tonta! ¡Suéltame!-

-hnmmm…David…yo te …yo te am…- abre poco a poco los ojos- ¿Natsume?-

Abre los ojos completamente y se percata de la situación en que se encuentra, tiene a Natsume abrazado, una mano bajo su playera ~ sin perversión eh niñas~ y la otra encima de ésta, y sus piernas están enredadas con las de Natsume, y sus caras quedan a escasos centímetros de tocarse.

Se pone roja como un tomate -¡¡¡Aaahhhh!!! ¡¿Qué haces?!- avienta a Natsume y cae al piso

-¿¡Qué te pasa!?...¡¡¡Fuiste tú la que me jalo y me abrazo de repente!!!…-

-¿S-si?...¿fui yo?...b-bueno en fin, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Se levanta y se soba donde se golpeo

-Me mando tu "mamá", dijo que te llevara a casa-

-¿Mi mamá?-

-sí, tu mamá-

Suelta un suspiro- Gracias y perdón…-se vuelve a poner roja- por lo de hace unos momentos-

-¬¬ ajá, aunque no son cosas que una persona normal hace, eh!-

- ¬¬ Que lindo halago de tu parte, ¿Y Sensei?-

Va a el escritorio, toma la nota y se la entrega a Mikan, quien la lee detenidamente y conforme la lee se va poniendo roja, y se fija en su pie que ya esta vendado.

-O-o sea ¿Qué? ¿Intento despertarme?-

Natsume asiente con la cabeza.

-_Ush…¡¡Qué pena!!-_

-Bien, vamos- ordena Natsume

-¿A dónde?-

-A mi casa- dice sarcástico- obvio a tu casa, torpe-

Infla los cachetes de manera infantil -si, si, ya entendí-

-Ven dame la mano, para ayudarte a parar, y ¿tus cosas?-

-Supongo que Suzuka y las demás las dejarían en el salón del SS- dice mientras se sujeta de Natsume para pararse.

-¿Salón del SS?- pregunta mientras avanzan hacia la puerta.

-¡Wow! Hasta que te veo interesado en algo, y, si, es como un gran salón pero tiene unos lockers, grandototes- se suelta de Natsume y hace un ademan con las manos, extendiéndolas en el aire, haciendo ver que hay algo gigante entre ellas- y ahí podemos guardar nuestras cosas, incluso los cuadernos, y ropa, por eso ninguno de nosotros lleva demasiados cuadernos-

-Tep, entendido-

Ahora ambos van saliendo de la escuela que está solitaria, ya que, ya paso la hora de salida, y Mikan observa alrededor

- Ya todos se fueron-

-Si, ya es tarde- ¿crees que dormiste 15 minutos?-

-¬¬ no, no creo- en eso observa las canchas de volley y se da un zape en la cabeza mientras Natsume la mira sorprendido- demonios olvide avisarle a Misaki-Sempai que me lastime-

-torpe, mañana puedes avisarle, no te vas a curar de un día a otro-

-¡Ooh! Es cierto, ¬¬ por lo visto no eres nada tonto- y se empieza a reír

-pero, por lo visto, tu si-

-hey, te estaba haciendo un cumplido-

-gracias, supongo-

Salen de la escuela, y se dirigen a la izquierda, donde había pocas personas.

-Y hey, mi casa el de otro lado-

-Si no me dices como esperas que llegue-

-Bien, a la derecha, P-O-R-F-A-V-O-R-

-Tsk…-

Ambos iban callados, y de vez en cuando Mikan le indicaba hacia que dirección ir, hasta que llegan a una casa de dos pisos, blanca con los marcos azules, y la puerta y ventanas estaban pintadas de blanco, y había una rejita que impedía el paso, a la casa y a nun hermoso y extenso jardín, con rosas y otras flores.

-Aquí es-

-Wow, tu gusto es decente-

-¬¬ gracias-

-Te dejo adentro-

-Okay- se vuelve a dar otro zape- ¡Las llaves estaban en mi mochila!-

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres torpe y tonta?-

-No, nadie me lo ha dicho- dice sarcástica

-Pues, eres T-O-R-P-E y T-O-N-T-A,-

-Cállate y arriba, en el marco de la puerta debe de haber una llave-

Natsume deja a Mikan recargada en la rejita y se dirige a la puerta, buscando la llave, hasta que la encuentra y regresa donde Mikan.

-Vamos-

-Sí, gracias-

Natsume es quien abre la puerta, y ayuda a Mikan a pasar.

-¿Me llevas arriba? Es que tengo unas muletas de que hubo una vez que Hotaru se fracturó en educación física-

-Tsk… por lo visto esa Sensei es letal-

-Hahaha- se rie sonoramente- si, algo así-

Suben al segundo piso donde había dos pasillos, y de ahí, iban mas cuartos, caminan hasta toparse con pared, y ahí en ese mismo pasillo había dos puertas.

-En la primera puerta, es mi cuarto, vamos a la segunda que es el armario-

-Hai-

Natsume abre la puerta, dejando ver muchas cosas, las muletas, cajas, abrigos, etc., entonces toma una muleta y se la da a Mikan.

-Solo necesitaras una-

-Sip, ven, como agradecimiento de traerme, cuidarme, etc., te daré…té-

-Wow, no sabes que emocionado estoy- dice sarcástico

-¡Ush! ¿Quieres o no?-

-Tsk…si, por favor-

Mikan se queda con una cara de O_O ¡Oh por dios!, mientras Natsume la ve con cara de WTF?

-¿Qué?-

-dijiste por favor…en todo lo que va de que te conozco…¡bueh! En el día jamás has dicho por favor, y no pareces del tipo que dicen por favor-

-Okay, jamás diré por favor de nuevo- camina hacia las escaleras

-hey, que sensible…hahaha- espera un momento en la sala voy por algo-

-si, si-

Se dirige a su cuarto mientras Natsume se sienta en el sillón, observando todo a su alrededor.

-D_emonios, deje el celular en la mochila, a ver si Narumi no me llamo-_ pensaba Mikan mientras entraba en su habitación, y empezó a buscar algo en unos cajones- _¡Ha! Aquí estas-_y saca un celular azul, con brillantitos.

-Bien deja le llamo-

-¿_Esa tonta que tanto hace?-_se para del sillón

_-Moshi-moshi-_

-¡Ah! Narumi, soy yo Mikan-

_-¡Dios! ¿Qué has hecho en todo el día eh? ¡¡¡He intentado comunicarme contigo más de 100 veces y no me contestas!!!-_

_-_es que en la escuela me ocurrió un accidente en educación física-

_-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Fue grave? ¿Estás bien?-_

-Narumi, respira se te va el aire- decía entre risas-y pues me hice un esguince, en el pie derecho, nada grave, tendré que llevarlo vendado por dos semanas y no utilizarlo mucho y sí, estoy bien-

-_¡Fiuuu! Ya me había preocupado, y entonces, te hablaba para decirte que hay una sesión de fotos para la película a las 10 de la mañana, van a ir Natsume, y Ruka-_

-Ooookay, con respecto a eso…ya vez que Natsume y Ruka iban a cambiarse de escuela…-

_-Sí, si lo recuerdo-_

-Pues, bien, se cambiaron A MI escuela-

-_¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?-_

_-_Sí, se cambiaron a mi escuela, y Natsume está en mi sala, en este mismo momento, por que trajo a mi casa, por el esguince-

_-Pero no tiene idea de que tu eres Yume o ¿Sí?-_

-obvio…QUE NO, pero con lo de la sesión de fotos…podría sospechar-

-_es que es mañana, no la puedo cancelar a última hora…-_

-¡¡¡Ush!!-

Mientras Mikan hablaba con Narumi, Natsume se atendía solito en la cocina

-¿Qué tanto hará?- busca en los anaqueles- ¿Dónde estará el té verde?-

Asoma la cabeza por la puerta

-¡he!, ¡Mikan!-

Mikan escucha que la llama

-mañana me pasas a recoger a las 10, ¿Okay?-

_-S-si, pero y ¿tu herida?-_

-Ya me las arreglare, me voy que Natsume me habla-

_-H-hey, espera…-_

-¡ciao!-

--

¡¡¡Bien hoy andaba inspiradísima!!! XD

¡¡¡Pues bien ojala les guste!!!

¡¡¡Espero sus rw y chicos del foro!!! ¡¡¡Pliz! ¡¡¡Déjenme mis cosas a corregir aquí en un rw….porque luego me olvido de revisar el foro!!! XD

¡¡¡Y gracias a todos y a todas por su apoyo!!!

zhikizzme


	6. Una visita, un idiota

¡¡Bien!! Yo, aquí, de nuevo, con un capitulo XD espero les guste…

Natsume-. ~viene todo arañado, despeinado, con la camisa y el pantalón roto, y con una enorme venita en la sien~

Mikan-. ¿Q-que haces aquí?

OvO ¡Wow! Yo pensé que no salías vivo de ahí

Natsume-. ~Con una venita ,todavía, más grande ¿Sabes que puedo llegar a un acuerdo con las fans? ¡Oh! ¡Disculpa MIS fans!

~resaltando con un tono tan arrogante, la palabra MI~

¬¬ ¿Y? ¿Cuál fue "tu" acuerdo? ~hace las comillas con los dedos~

Natsume-. ¡Chicas!

~entra la multitud de antes, niñas, jóvenes, señoras~ ¡Es ella!

~empiezan a perseguir a Ana~ ¿Q-qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me persiguen?

Señora-. ¡Porque tu le hiciste algo feo a Natsi!

Multitud-. ¡¡¡Síííííí!!!

~se detiene causando que las niñas choquen entre sí~ ¿Natsi? ~dice entre risas~…bien, platiquemos como mujeres decentes que somos, ¿Les parece? ~dice en un tono sorprendentemente serio~

Señora-. Bueno, si

Multitud-. ¡Sííííí!

Okay, según ustedes, que le hice a su Natsi, ¿Me explican?

Señora-. B-bueno, no sabemos, solo nos dijo que le hiciste algo muy feo

~ve con cara de maldad a Natsume, quien solo pasa saliva ~ bien, yo no le hecho nada malo,

~se aclara la garganta mientras las mujeres la observan con curiosidad~ ¿Verdad Mikan?

Mikan-. No en absoluto, yo he estado aquí, todo el día he estado con ella, miren hemos estado haciendo estas manualidades

Multitud-. ~Se acercan para observar unas figuritas de fieltro~ ¡Kyaaa! ¡Son bien lindas!

~Ana se rasca la cabeza y re ruboriza ligeramente~ ¿E-en serio?

Señora-. ¡Awww! Hija te has ruborizado n.n

~Se lleva las manos a las mejillas~ ¡Ay no! B-bueno, e-es que…

Mikan-. Ó sea que…¿Natsume las engañó?

Multitud-. ¡Ohhhh!

Cierto, yo creo que eso no se hace, debería de tener un castigo

Multitud-. ¡Sííííí! ¡Aunque sea Natsume!...~Se escucha un silencio sepulcral~ ¡Pero no tan duro el castigo!

¿Y Natsume?...

Mikan-. ¬¬ ha huido

Multitud-. ¡Ahhhh!

Bueno chicas, creo que Natsume ha entendido lo que hizo y por eso se sintió apenado y se fue a su habitación, así que ha entendido la falta que ha cometido así que dejémoslo así esta vez, ¿Okay niñas? ~Se agarra la orilla de su falda y se mueve de lado a lado~

Multitud-. ¡Haiiiii!

Mikan-. ¡Awwww! ¡Son tan comprensivas!

Señora-. ¡Ay! ¡Hija me haces sonrojar!

Mikan-. ~Se rasca la cabeza~ Perdón.

Señora-. N-no no es para tanto hija, era broma

Mikan-. XD hahaha perdón soy lenta para las bromas

Hahahaha ¡Ay! Mikan XD, y ¿Les gustaron las figuritas?

Multitud-. ¡¿Nos enseñan?!

Mikan-. Claro que si, ¿Verdad Ana?

Claro que sí, si me permiten, voy por té y galletas, ¿Les parece?

Multitud-. ¡Haii!

Señora-. Gracias

No hay de que

--

~Después de 3 horas, tres litros de té y 4 cajas de galletas…~

Mikan-. ¡Hasta luego!

¡Gracias por venir!

Multitud-. ¡Gracias! ¡Bye!

~Mikan cierra la puerta y se deja caer en el piso, mientras que Ana se sienta en una silla~

¡Dios que pesado fue eso!

Mikan-. Hai

~Ana se para de la silla y se acerca a un locker azul~

Sabes ¿Dónde estará Natsume?

Mikan-. No, ni idea ~ se para y camina hacia Ana~

¬¬…~Ana abre la puerta del locker para encontrar a Natsume amarrado y amordazado, y sonríe para después descostillarse de la risa junto con Mikan, mientras que Natsume las veía con unos ojos que mataban a cualquiera, bueno, menos a ellas~

Mikan-. ~Se limpia una lagrimita~ Ya, ya, demasiado, me reí demasiado

~Ana se levanta del piso~ Si, yo también, me sorprende lo rápida que fuiste

Mikan-. Hahaha, y me sentí un poco mal de ponerlo ahí, pero tenía que esconderlo rapido

¿Y? ¿Qué hacemos con éste? ~señala a Natsume~

Mikan-. ~Se acerca a Natsume, y le quita la mordaza~

Natsume-. ¡¿No se sienten unas secuestradoras maniáticas?! ~Grita~

pensarlo…

¬¬ ¡¡¡Neh!!!

Natsume-. ¬¬ Bien, las paces

Mikan-. Por mi, bien, creo que ya lo hemos hecho sufrir mucho Ana

Zeee, zeee, por mi también, ~Se acerca amenazadoramente a Natsume para despues señalarlo con un dedo~ Bien, bien, ya sabes lo que te puede suceder si me haces enojar, esto es solo una pequeña parte de TODO mi potencial, asi que portate bien de ahora en adelante y nos llevaremos bien

Natsume-. ~Pasa saliva~ H-haii

Mikan-.~Pasa saliva ~_ Jamás seré su enemiga…_

Bien, ¿Chicos?

Natsume y Mikan-.¿Hai?

Por favor den el disclamer ~Dice seria~

Natsume y Mikan-. A Ana no le pertenece Gakuen Alice ni ninguno de sus personajes

¡Chomp! Bien, les salió lindo ~Dice muy dulcemente ~ bien a mis lectoras, no se preocupen, esto solo fue… fue…bueno, no se preocupen, las dejo con el capi. ¡Ciao! espero les guste.

P.D: ningún personaje fue lastimado ni torturado, bueno, solo Natsume, pero según Ana, directora y productora, se lo merecía. Además no la podemos contradecir por que queremos sobrevivir, ni derechos humanos se atreve a venir.

--

Bien disculpen lo de arriba n.n un pequeño debraye mío. No quería que se viera tan aterrador. XD

Y EN SERIO no soy así...XD. Y disculpen, apenas me doy cuenta de que cada día, hago más largos mis debrayes. Así que evitare esto XD no se preocupen.

--

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_Asoma la cabeza por la puerta_

_-¡he!, ¡Mikan!-_

_Mikan escucha que la llama_

_-mañana me pasas a recoger a las 10, ¿Okay?-_

_-S-si, pero y ¿tu herida?-_

_-Ya me las arreglare, me voy que Natsume me habla-_

_-H-hey, espera…-_

_-¡ciao!-_

--

Sale de la habitación y choca con Natsume

-¬¬ Ya te habías tardado demasiado-

-L-lo siento-

-Da iagual ¿Te ayudo a bajar? Con eso de que eres torpe-

-¬¬ ¡Wow! Si que eres atento –Se ríe- no, gracias estoy bien-

-Y…te quería preguntar algo-

-Mmm…sí dime-

-¿Quién es David?-

Mikan casi se tropieza cuando escucha ese nombre

-¿D-de donde lo oiste?-

-Mmm… lo dijiste mientras me abrazabas en la enfermería-

Mikan se tapa la boca, se pone seria y se adelanta a natsume para dirigirse a la sala, y avienta su celular en uno de los sillones

Suelta un gran suspiro

-bien, supongo que puedes guardar un secreto, ¿Neh?-dice frivolamente

-Zeee-

--Pues lo que pasa es que yo tenía once años, casi doce, y me tuve que ir a estudiar a América a una prestigiosa escuela...- hace una pausa mientras se dirige a la cocina- y pues... conocí a un tipo en un avion que me presento a su hermano idiota, me enamore de el hermano idiota, me le declare y el me humilló publicamente diciendome que el iba a ser algo mas en su vida y que no necesitaba a una niña que no podia lograr nada sola...-suelta un profundo suspiro- y tiempo despues regresé a Japón-

-¬¬ ¡Que densa!...

Mikan lo voltea a ver

Tu historia-

Mikan sonrie, mientras Natsume suelta su tipico "Hmph" con su toque de arrogancia

-¿Cuantas de azucar en tu té?-

-3-

-¿ No sientes que comes mucha azucar?- pregunta algo sarcastica

-Odio lo salado, me gusta lo dulce- dice mientras voltea a otro lado ~Eso lo invente XD~

En eso se escucha un "meow" que hace que Natsume voltee hacia donde provino el sonido, y Mikan abre el refrigerador poara sacar una botella de leche, se pone en cunclillas mientras Natsume la observa detenidamente

-Ven, fishi, fishi- decia mientras movia los dedos, y un gato color negro con unos ojos azules se acerca a Mikan y se restriega contra ella, para despues voltea a ver a Natsume con unos ojos de curiosidad, en eso se escucha un tono

_Cuz every time we touch, i get this feeling_

_and every time we kiss..._

-¿Tambien te gusta Yume? Dios acaba de hacer su debut y es una epidemia-

-Oye-

-¿Qué?-

-Le das la leche en lo que voy a contestar mi telefono-

-Mejor...

Nisiquiera habia acabado de hablar cuando Mikan salia de la cocina con sus muletas seguida por la mirada de Natsume y el gato

-Hmph- voltea a ver al gato que todavia observaba la puerta por donde acaba de irse su dueña, para momentos despues voltear a ver a Natsume

-Hmph-suelta un suspiro- Oye gato- ante el llamado levanta las orejas-tu tazon, ¿Donde essta?- toma la botella de leche y lo agita

El gato camina hacia una esquina de la cocina, donde se muestra un tazon del color de sus ojos

-Asi que a tu dueña le gusta el azul ¿Eh?- dice mientras vacía el contenido de la botella en el tazon

Y el gato solo maulla como contestacion.

-Asi que se llevaron bien ¿Eh?- dice mientras sonrie de oreja a oreja

Natsume se para, ya que estaba en cunclillas, y se sienta en una de las sillas de la cocina

-Hmph supongo, y obvio que tu no escogiste este gato, no tienes tan buen gusto-

-¬¬ tienes razon, me lo dio el hermano del idiota del que me enamoré, por que se dio cuenta que se parecia a ese idiota, y sabia que estaba enamorada de ese idiota, asi que me lo dio por que se parecia a ese idiota-

-¿Estas segura de que no estas diciendo un trabalenguas donde la palabra idiota, abunda?-

-O-O Si, ¿Por qué?-

.-No, nada solo me aseguraba-

-¬¬ tonto-

-bien, al menos no me dices "idiota"- marca las comillas en el aire con sus dedos

-¿Quieres que tambien te diga idiota?-dice mientras le dirige una mirada picara

-No, gracias, me basta el de tonto-

Mikan se rie sonoramente, y pone las manos en el estomago, pero como estaba parada y tenia las muletas, perdio el equilibrio y por consecuente fue a dar al suelo.

-¡¡¡OUCH!!!-

-No se por que ese "ouch" me recordo que en la mañana, no se que persona me dijo- se recarga en su mano - D-I-V-O -

Mikan seguia en el suelo y solo pasa saliva

-O-okay... eso fue por que... por que...- en eso suena el timbre

-¡¡¡ ME SALVÓ LA CAMPANA!!!- Se para a una velocidad sorprendente y quien sabe como llega a la puerta, la abre y deja ver a todo el grupo S.S

-¡¡¡Chicos!!!-

Todo mundo empezo a preguntarle a Mikan sobre su pie, mientras Natsume al escuchar la voz de Ruka se levanta, pero antes de salir de la cocina

-Hmph, tienes razon te salvo la campana- dice arrogante

Todo el mundo obseva salir a Natsume de la cocina

-¿Qué hacias en la cocina Natsume?-

-Dandole de comer al gato- dice indiferente- Vamos Ruka, el idiota de Tsubasa me mando un mensaje, que mañana a las diez tenemos una sesion fotografica con "Calzoncitos blancos"-

Mikan se pone roja como jitomate, mientras los demas, excepto Ruka, preguntan al unisono

-¿¿¿CALZONCITOS BLANCOS???-

-¬¬ Si, la tipa esa, Yume- contestas Natsume

-HAHAHAHAHAHA- se oye una risa por parte de todos, incluso por Mikan, pero su risa era más de verguenza que de otra cosa

- Aunque esa chava canta super, recien debuta y tiene un buen de fans- opina Suzuka

-Si. si es cierto, ademas esta bien bonita- dice Rei

-Si, si - apoya Shin

-Bien, nos vemos luego- dice Ruka

-Bye- una despedia general

-Bye- dice indiferente natsume

Al verlos salir por la puerta, Suzuka da un respingo.

-No puede ser, ¡Me matan! nos vemos mañana mikan que tengo que ir por algo, y a ver si no ya cerraron-

-Pero son las 3:30-

-¡¡¡LAS 3:30!!!- gritan Nodoka y Yuri

-demonios tenemos que recoger a nuestros hermanos a las 3:45 y esta muy lejos-eice con preocupacion Nodoka

-SI vamos a llegar super tarde ¡¡VAMOS!!- dice Yuri mientras jala a Nodoka

-nos vemos- dicen alñ unisono-

Mikan, Yuu, Hotarui, Shin y Rei con una cara de WTF? se quedan parados viendo la puerta abierta

-hahahahaha- se rie Mikan mientras todavia con su cara de WTF? voltean a verla- O-okay ¿Nadie mas tiene algo pendiente que hacer?-

Levantan la mano Shin y Rei, en eso tocan la puerta, eran Nodoka y Yuri, entra Nodoka y los jala a los 2

-Ustedes tienen que recoger a sus hermanas, ¿Qué pensaban que las ibamos a recoger por ustedes?-

-...-

-Pues no- responde Yuri- ahora muevanse que llegamos tarde-

-Bye- se despiden los 4

-...-

-¿Qué quieren de comer?-pregunta mikan dirgiendose a la cocina

_baka, baka,baka_...y...Mikan sale volando

-Tu tienes que descansar- dice hotaru

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta con algo de temor Yuu

-Una nueva cosa que invente en clase de electronica-

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!- dice Yuu con una gotita en la nuca

-bien, pero esa cosa podria matar a alguien- dice Mikan sobandose, y algo mareada, se para pero, de repente, cae al suelo

-MIKAN-grita Yuu

-mmmm- se pone una mano en la barbilla- creo que, deberia bajarle la potencia-

Mientras a Yuu solo le recorre una gotita por la nuca

- Mikan, ¿Estas bien?-

-I-i hate you, baka-

-Esta soñando con david...de nuevo-

-Me pregunto, ¿Cuando será el dia en que se olvide de él?-dice Yuu con un dedo en la barbilla

-El dia en que lo derrote, como persona normal, y como idol, su "doble vida" la creo con el fin de tener una vida "normal"-

Yuu la escuchaba mientras levantaba a Mikan en sus brazos

-Pero el hecho es, que la creo para poder vencerlo en las dos cosas, claro eso quiere inconsientemente-

-n.n bien que quieres a mikan, ¿Verdad?-

se escucha un _baka..._ seguido de un

-¡Ouch! -_- esta bien me callo-

-Bien, sube a Mikan a su cuarto en lo que...intento cocinar- dice con una cara seria

-Si quieres, mejor ve a guardar tu...- señala la pistola que tiene en la maño

-Baka-gun-

-ajá, eso...ve a guardarlo, yo subo a Mikan a su habitacion para que descanse un rato antes de comer-

-Por que si es cierto lo que dijo este Natsume, mañana faltara a clases y tendrá trabajo que hacer...entonces...si haz tu de comer-

-Si...-le recorre una gotita por la cabeza-

-Queremos que Mikan sobreviva ¿Neh?-

-Hahahahaha- se dirige a las escaleras- sii, queremos que le eche muchas ganas al trabajo-

-bien- dice Hotaru yendo tras Yuu

Al llegar a la parte de arriba, Hotaru se dirige a la izquierda y Yuu a la derecha, entra a la habitacion de Mikan y la deja en su cama, para despues salir.

Baja a la cocina y empieza a preparar la comida.

--

En el aereopuerto de la ciuda van llegando dos jovenes, Ambos de cabellos negros, uno de unos ojos Verdes claro, y el otro con unos imppresionantes ojos azul profundo.

-Aun me cuesta creer que vinieras conmigo- dice el oji-azul con un tono de irritacion

-Bien, pues creelo, por que estoy aquií contigo en tu...¿Debut?... en Japón, aunque sigo dudando que esa sea tu principal razón-

-Bien, mi principal razón es derrotarla, para despues...hacerla mía- dice arrogantemente

-¬¬ tu bipolaridad es impresionante-

-... ¿Harry?...-

-¿Sí?-

-...Cállate..-

-¬¬ ...-

Se dirigen hacia la salida principal del aeropuerto, y ambos iban lado a lado, haciendo notar la diferencia de estaturas, el oji-verde era mas alto que el oji-azul.

--

Mientras Yuu terminaba de hacer la comida y Hotaru...leía un libro "_como triplicar su dinero de manera facíl"_ , Mikan se removia en su cama, cuando en su buro, suena su telefono

_¡Don din Dan!_

_tienes un nuevo mensaje_

~ ¬¬ fue lo unico que se me ocurrio XD~

Mikan solo se molesto en apretar un boton, que mostraba el mensaje, pero su sueña era demasiado como para intentar leerlo siquiera, y mejor decidió dejarlo a un lado, el celular solo mostraba en la pantalla

_Mensaje de_

_Narumi- 044-55-87-92-76-89_

_Mikan, el jefe me acaba de llamar, y no te va a gustar_

_lo que tenia para decirme... David Hamilton va a participar _

_en la pelicula, y al parecer va a ver un cambio de papeles..._

_él va a hacer el principal contigo....mañana lo verás en la sesion de fotos_

_te aviso para que no te agarre por sorpresa su presencia...okay? _

_nos vemos mañana a las 10:00 y ten cuidado con tu esguince...ciao.._

_te quiero mucho _

_Narumi_

--

bien esto es todo por hoy, y disculpen, s,i ya se que me he tardado

mucho tiempo pero es que tuve un pequeño percance con mi computadora

y no pude hacer nada hasta esta semana que acabe el capitulo!!!! XD

y pues espero les haya gustado.

Y como recompensa subire el capitulo 7 el sabdo o domingo les parece??

Dejenme un Review!!!! ¿Qué les cuesta? XD

P.D: perdon por las faltas de ortografia pero ¬¬ no tengo microsoft word, solo tengo wordpad ¬¬

zhikizzme


	7. Cambio de Papeles

¡Bien lo prometido es deuda! Así que,¡¡¡Aquí les traigo el capituloooo!!!!

David- ¿A esto le llamas capitulo?

¬¬ Ejem chicos

Natsume y Mikan-¿Si?

¬¬ Creo que deberian platicar con el...respecto a los daños que podría ocasionar el hecho de molestarme

David-¿Daños? ejejeje torpe

~Le sale una pequeña venita en la sien~

Natsume- No es justo, nadie platicó conmigo sobre ti, y yo lo aprendí a las malas.

Mikan- Creo que tiene razón, nadie platicó con él, además yo lo aprendí viendolo sufrir a él XD ...~Natsume la ve con unos ojos de pistola~

Mmmm...Okay

David- Hey, tengo hambre

~Ana se dirige a una mesita, en una bandejita pone té y galletas, y despues se dirige a David~

¿Quieres? ~Le pregunta con una voz muy dulce, y mostrando una sonrisa~

~David solo observa lo que hay en la bandeja, le pone cara de fuchi y avienta la bandeja, pero como Ana sostenia la bandeja se fue hacia ella, gracias a dios el té no estaba caliente, pero se mojó toda, y perdió el equilibrio llendose al suelo, con todo lo que tenia en mano, las galletas quedaron regadas en el piso y una quedo en su cabeza~

David- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

~Ana solo se queda en el piso, mientras Natsume y Mikan la observaban horrorizados, y David, seguia riendose sonoramente, Ana agarra la galleta que tenia en cabeza, y la muerde, ¡¡¡CRUNCH!!! fue el sonido que hizo la galleta, pero la mordio tan fuerte que se partio en mil pedazitos que se quedaron regados en el suelo, provocando que Natsume y Mikan perdieran el color, volviendose paaaalidos, y que David dejara de reirse para observarla~

~Ana se para del suelo, escurriendo de té, pero sus ojos no se veian, solo se veia sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus labios, mostraban una sonrisa, pero no de esas dulces que te hacen sonreir tambien, si no una mas diabolica~

Fue gracioso eh?

~Mikan y Natsume le hacen señas de NO~

_Chicosss, nadie le aviso a Natsume cierto ~_su dulce y tierna voz se convirtio en una mas horrorifica, haciendo que Natsume y Mikan, e incluso David, pasaran saliva~

Natsume y Mikan- N-no

_Bien, entoncessss dejenlo en paz... EL SE LO BUSCO..._ejem ejem ~aclara su garganta, y voltea a verlos, pero volvia a ser la de siempre~ mañana los necesito aqui a la 9:00 en punto entendido ~Dijo seria~ al que llegue tarde no le ira bonito ~esto ultimo lo dijo amenazadoramente~

Bien nos vemos mañana...ciao... ~Toma su bolso, y sale por la puerta delantera del estudio~

Natsume- ¡Shit! se enojo de verdad

Mikan-Tengo miedo

David- ¿Miedo de qué?

Natsume- De ella

David- ¿Por qué? ¡¡¡Ni que fuera Dios o algo por el estilo!!!

~Mikan y Natsume pasan saliva~

Mikan- Pues, aquí, ella es Dios

David- ¬¬ Ajá

Natsume- Te platicare lo que me paso, tal vez asi lo creas.

~Los 3 se sentaron en una mesa, y estuvieron un rato platicando, Mikan hacia gestos, que hacian reir a David y a Natsume, despues de 20 minutos David terminó palido~

David- ¡Shit! ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Estoy muerto? ~Preguntaba desesperado~

Mika- No creo, si hablas con ella veras que te perdona, ella acepta... ~Hace una pausa~...pensandolo bien , tendrias que llegar a un acuerdo con ella. Si Natsume hubiera llegado a un acuerdo decente, de seguro que no pasaba lo de sus fans ~Le recorre un escalofrio por la espalda a Natsume~

Natsume- No me recuerdes que antes de poder llegar a un acuerdo con ellas....~Pasa saliva~ me manosearon, bien lindo ~Sarcasmo~

Mikan- HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA ¡Me imagino!

David- EJEM ~Mikan y Natsume voltean a verlo~

Mikan- Oh, si lo siento

Natsume- Yo creo que seria mejor que mañana llegaras super temprano, y así platicaras con ella

Mikan- Ella siempre llega muy, muy, muy tarde.

Natsume- ¬¬Bueno el chiste es que platiques con ella

Mikan- Ella es buena...~Natsume y David la miran con una cara de WTF? y a Mikan le recorre una gota en la nuca~...bueno, cuando no la hacen enojar

David- Bien mañana llegare a la hora que nos citó.

Mikan- Si quieres te acompañamos cuando hable con ella

Natsume- ¿Acompañamos?

Mikan-Siii, A-C-O-M-P-A-Ñ-A-M-O-S

David- No, asi esta bien, si la riegan estoy frito

Natsume y Mikan- ¬¬

Natsume-Bien me voy ya es tarde

Mikan-Yo tambien

David-Tambien yo, me tengo que dormir temprano si no, mañana no me levanto.

Natsume y Mikan- ¬¬ bye!

~Eran las 8:00 pm y el estudio se quedo solo, o eso parecia~

--

Bien disculpen mi debraye, pero en serio, no puedo, si algo se me ocurre lo tengo que escribir, ¬¬ zeee lo se, soy rara XD.

Bien los dejo con el capi, espero les guste, y dejenme un rw que les cuesta?

--

_Mensaje de_

_Narumi- 044-55-87-92-76-89_

_Mikan, el jefe me acaba de llamar, y no te va a gustar_

_lo que tenia para decirme... David Hamilton va a participar _

_en la pelicula, y al parecer va a ver un cambio de papeles..._

_él va a hacer el principal contigo....mañana lo verás en la sesion de fotos_

_te aviso para que no te agarre por sorpresa su presencia...okay? _

_nos vemos mañana a las 10:00 y ten cuidado con tu esguince...ciao.._

_te quiero mucho _

_Narumi_

--

Mikan se desperto mas tarde, pero pasaban de las 10 asi que Hotaru y Yuu estaban dormidos, Mikan baja lentamente las escaleras, y va a la cocina, se hace un par de sandwich, se sirve algo de leche y vuelve a subir las escaleras, con mucho esfuerzo por que no podia sujetar las muletas, asi que dejo una abajo y subio con una muleta, al llegar a la planta alta, se dirige a su habitacion, entra deja las cosas en su tocador, y se dirige al ropero.

-Elegire mi ropa de mañana-

Observa por un momento, las diversas prendas que tenia en su guardarropa, en un lado habian prendas sencillas, de uso diario, pero en el otro habia prendas que parecian demasiado llamativas, como para ir a una fiesta, o algo parecido.

-Creo que será, esto-

Toma un vestido azul con unas florecitas negras en la parte de arriba, medio pegado de arriba y abajo, un mayon negro con las orillitas azules y unos vans* negros con toques azules.

-Bien, sencillo-

Va a la cama y se come un sandwich y la mitad del otro. En eso su gato se sube a la cama y se acurruca.

-Creo que deberia hacer lo mismo que tu Elliot- se para apaga la luz y se mete entre las cobijas de su cama- Duerme bien Elliot, por alguna razon tengo un presentimiento aqui- pone la mano sobre su pecho- no se si es bueno o malo Elliot- El gato solo levanta la cabeza y la observa

-Meow-

-Good night, Elliot- (buenas noches Elliot)

-Meow-

--

Eran las 8:15 de la mañana y, Mikan, apenas iba abriendo sus ojos, para que lo primero que observara, fuera a Elliot comiendose las sobras de su sandwich

-¡ELLIOT!-

El gato al escucharla gritar su nombre, sale corriendo de la habitacion.

-¬¬ genial, dejaste migajas en la mesa-

Sacude un poco con la mano, para retirar las migajas, y se levanta de la cama, y busca algo entre las sabanas

-Ha! aqui estas, genial, ¬¬ se quedo sin bateria- conecta el telefono a su cargador.

Observa el reloj de su pared.

-8:20, ¡Bien! que bueno que escogí mi ropa anoche-

Se da una ducha, sale con la toalla enredada en su cuerpo, y se pone el conjunto que eligio la noche anterior, despues, se pone una peluca rubia y se peina de dos colitas altas, se pone un poco de rimel en las pestañas, un poco de gloss y despues toma su telefono y le marca a Narumi

_...Piiiii Piiiii... _

_...Piiiii Piiiii...._

_-Moshi-Moshi-_

_-_Naru, soy yo, Mikan-

_-¿Mikan? que bueno que llamas me tenias preocupado de que anoche no contestaste mi mensaje-_

-¿Mensaje? ¿Qué mensaje?-

-_Pues el que te mande anoche-_

_-_¿Anoche?...¿Qué decía o que?...Bueno el chiste es que necesito que vengas-

-_¿Para?-_

-Mi plan, para hacer que Natsume y Ruka no sospechen de mi-

-_Okay, estoy en 20 minutos allá-_

-Okay, son las 9:10, te espero, te vienes con cuidado eh!, te quiero mucho, y... no vengas muy extravagante eh!-

-_Okay, yo tambien, ciao-_

-Ciao-

--

Exactamente 20 minutos despues, Narumi se encontraba en la puerta trasera de la casa de Mikan.

_Ding Dong... _toca el Timbre, y Mikan abre la puerta, lo mira de arriba abajo mientras el levanta los brazos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal me veo?- Venia vestido con un pantalon de mezclilla, un saco negro, su cabello largo hasta el hombro, liso y con una camisa blanca abierta de los primeros dos botones.

-Bien, muy guapo, n///n, pero no tan extravangante como manager-

-U.U ¿En serio?- dice algo cabizbajo

-N-no, eso esta bien, es lo que necesito para mi plan-

La mira de arriba a abajo

-¿No estas muy sencilla para ser Yume?¿Ademas donde esta tu vendaje?¿Por que apoyas ese pie?-

-hahahaha, demasiadas preguntas, vamonos y te explico todo en el carro-

-¬¬ bien-

Ambos se introducen en un automovil Mini Cooper azul con blanco, para momentos despues avanzar.

-¿Y bien?¿Cuál es tu plan?-

-Pues, no podemos ir al estudio -

-Pero si ya son 9:45-

-Por eso, les vamos a decir que fuimos a desayunar a un restaurante, que comimos...-

-Comida mexicana ~xD~-

-Ajá, unos tacos de pastor xD- Ambos se rien sonoramente

-Mejor que fuimos a un California°, y ahi hay Huevos, pan, etc-

-Okay-

-Y después de desayunar fuimos a mi casa a que me cambiara, y de ahi pasariamos rapido a la tuya, pero como me apure demasiado, me tropezé por las escaleras, y me lastime el pie, esa es la version para el Doc.-

-¿Va a ver una version diferente para los chicos?-

-Bueno, a ellos ya les vamos a dar el diagnostico que nos dé el doctor, y por si las dudas camine un rato, apoyando los 2 pies, asi se va a ver como que me lo hice ahorita-

-No te hayas lastimado mas- dice con preocupacion

-No, claro que no-

--

En otra parte de la ciudad, en los lujosos departamentos "Snow Gold" se encontraban los hermanos Hamilton hablando, bueno si a eso se le puede considerar una conversacion.

-David, vamos que llegamos tarde-

-Es un retardo elegante- dice levantando los hombros

-Dejo de ser un retardo elegante hace 15 minutos-

-¿No te han dicho que eres molesto?-

-Mmmm...sí, la que una vez quiso ser tu novia, ¿Todavía querra serlo?-

Levanta los hombros -Si quiere, bien, si no, tambien, lo será de alguna forma u otra, y ahora cállate, y ya vamonos-

-Bien- dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

--

En el estudio " Shine Rain" se encontraban Natsume, Tsubasa,Ruka, Nodachi y el Jefe

-Demonios, ¿Cuánto más piensan tardar?- dice Natsume irritado

-Tranquilo, no han de tardar-dice Ruka optimista

De pronto, empieza a sonar el celular del Jefe.

_Biiii Biiiii_

-Moshi-Moshi-

...

-¿Cómo?- pregunta exaltado

...

Suelta un suspiro de alivio- Pero, ¿Esta bien?-

...

-¡Qué bueno!-

...

-No te preocupes-

...

-Sí, aquí te espero-

...

-Adios-

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta Ruka preocupado

-Pues sucede que Yume tuvo un pequeño percance, pero esta bien-

-Entonces ¿No piensa venir?-

-Sí, dijo que no tardaban-

-No nos puede decir algo, en lo que ellos llegan-

-Bien, el dia de ayer hablé con la producción-

--

En la entrada del estudio iban entrando Harry y David, y justamente, atras de ellos iban Narumi y Mikan

-Genial David tu primer día y llegas con 45 minutos de retraso-

David solo voltea a verlo-Y no David, no fue un retraso elegante-

-¡Ash!-

Harry se da la vuelta bruscamente

-Adelanta... ¡¡ouch!!- Ni pudo terminar su frase, cuando chocó con MIkan

-¡Ouch!-

David se detiene y va donde su hermano.

-Harry ¿Estas bien-

-Seee, nada grave-

Ambos, Harry en el suelo y David de pie, observan a Mikan en el suelo, intentando levantarse con la ayuda de Narumi, y notan las muletas en el suelo y su pie vendado, a ambos se les va el color de la cara.

-Genial Harry -Dice con evidente sarcasmo- lastimaste más, a una torpe que ya esta lastimada-

-Cállate-

Narumi la levanta y Harry le da sus muletas, Mikan al levantar la mirada queda cara a cara con Harry, ya que éste se había acercado demasiado.

-Oye te me haces conocida, ¿Ya nos habiamos visto antes?-

-L-lo dudo- dice nerviosa

-¿Te lastimaste Yume?- dice Narumi, queriendo cambiar el tema.

-N-no- dice con una sonrisa- más de lo que estoy, no-

-Mucho gusto, soy Harry Hamilton, y este, es mi hermano, David Hamilton-

-Mucho gusto, soy Narumi, y ella es Yume Akatsuki, soy su manager-

-Mucho gusto- dicen los hermanos Hamilton al unisono

-El gusto es nuestro, y trabajaremos juntos-

Mikan lo mira con una cara de asombro -¿L-lo haremos?-

-Si- dice Harry con una sonrisa

-¿Qué les parece si nos apuramos? - dice David con evidente molestia

-Bien- dice Mikan retadoramente, y avanza bruscamente sorprendiendo a todos, después voltea hacia atras con una radiante sonrisa, de esas que te hacen sonreir tambien ati, y con una dulce voz dice.

-¡Vamos! ¡Que todos llegamos tarde!-

Narumi y Harry avanzan detras de ella con una radiante sonrisa, mientras que, David, no tenia una cara muy feliz que digamos.

Mikan entra en una puerta que dice "Sesion de fotos, El Jefe" seguida por los demas.

-Buenos dias, disculpen por la demora- dice Mikan con una radiante sonrisa, para despues hacer una reverencia, junto con los hermanos Hamilton y con Narumi.

El Jefe solo sonreia, y Natsume y Ruka miraban con curiosidad su pie vendado.

-¡Qué bueno que han llegado!, tomen asiento, para poder comenzar, que Hyuuga tiene mucha prisa- dice mientras lo ve reprochadoramente

-¡Hmph!-

-Bien, originalmente se les habia citado con la idea de hacer una sesion de fotos para la publicidad de la pelicula, pero el dia de ayer la produccion y yo hicimos un par de cambios, ¿Recuerdan que Ruka y Mikan iban a ser los protagonistas?-

-Haii, responden al unisono Mikan ,Natsume y Ruka

-Ustedes tambien, ¿No?-

-Si- responde Harry

-Y tu, ¿Qué? ¿No tienes idea de lo que vamos a hacer? ¿O qué?-

-Claro que sí, si no, no estuviera aquí- dice arrogante

-¿Sabes Natsume?-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Felicidades! se te ha retirado el título de "Divo"-

-¡Demonios, no tenia nada parecido!- dice Natsume molesto mientras que se escuchan algunas risitas de parte de los demás, excepto Harry y David, ya que no tenian idea de lo que hablaban.

-¿Y por que se lo quita?- Pregunta Mikan inocentemente

-Hahahahahaha- ríe sonoramente- pues por que tenemos un nuevo divo en el equipo, ¡¡¡Felicidades David!!!-

-¿Qué demonios?-

Se escucha una risita por parte de Harry, y Mikan, intentaba contener la suya.

-Bien por lo visto, tú y Hyuuga comparten ese problema de actitud-

-¡¡¡Hey!!!- dicen los dos al unisono

-¿Ven? así que iras al Colegio Ryummei, donde estan asistiendo Nogi y Hyuuga ¿Entendido señor Hamilton?-

-No tengo que obedecerlo en eso- dice arrogante

-Tiene que, si quiere participar con un buen papel en la pelicula, por que a mi, no me cuesta nada dejarlo en papel más que secundario, ¿Entiende?-

-¿Qué demo...-

- Y si dice esa fracesita otra vez, considerece fuera del proyecto-

-Esta bien, Esta bien-

-Bien, su manager ¿Tiene alguna objeción?-

-No, perfecto para mi- dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que, David, le mandaba una mirada asesina

-Okay, ahora sí, lo importante, el día de ayer hable con produccion, e hicimos un cambio de papeles, Akatsuki sigue siendo la protagonista, Hyuuga, pasa a ser el protagonista, y Hamilton y Nogi seran los antagonistas. Y la historia, tambien cambió, ahora trata de que Yume es una joven, sencilla, bondadosa, muy linda, osea perfecta como ella-señala a Mikan, ante este comentario se sonroja un poco- entra a la secundaria , y no es muy conocida que digamos, pero en la clase de musica se hace popular, por su hermosa voz, y ustedes tres -señala a Natsume, Ruka, y David- seran los tres chicos más populares, guapos, bondadosos, osea perfectos, todas las chicas estan enamoradas de ustedes, y al ser Sakura y ustedes las personas mas populares de la escuela, se empiezan a juntar como grupo, y suceden ciertas cosas que hacen que Natsume y David se enamoren de Yume y blaaa blaaa, lo demás lo sabran cuando se les entrege el libreto la proxima semana, ¿Alguna duda?-

-No- dicen al unisono

-Bien, ¿Yume?-

-¿Si?-

-Cuentame sobre tu pie-

-Ahh...bueno, es que en la mañana fui a desayunar con Narumi, y cuando acabamos de comer, nos dimos cuenta de que era tarde, asi que fuimos a mi casa para cambiarme rapidamente, y después pasar a la de Naru, pero como soy medio torpe...me tropeze por las escaleras, y como Naru es medio dramatico- le saca la lengua a Naru- me llevó al doctor y nos dijo que era un esguince leve, y que debia evitar usar el pie, por una semana-

-Bien, para no ponernos en riesgo, bueno a ti, será mejor que dejemos esta semana de descanso-

-Perdon por los inconvenientes- Narumi y Mikan se paran y hacen una reverencia

-No te preocupes, no teniamos nada que hacer esta semana hasta que nos den el libreto-

-Bien, nos vemos aquí el proximo martes a las 9:00, se pueden retirar-

-¡Hai!- dicen Mikan, Natsume y Ruka, cada uno con su respectivo manager

-Si- dicen David y Harry

El Jefe se dirige a la puerta, pero antes de salir

-Yume, por favor, necesito que tu y Narumi vayan a mi oficina en 10 minutos, ¿Okay?-

-Hai-Hai- dicen Mikan y Narumi

David y Harry se levantan, se presentan ante Natsume, Ruka ,Tsubasa y Nodachi, para despues despedirse y salir por la puerta, quedando Mikan, Natsume y Ruka con sus managers

-Y oye ¿Tsubasa es cierto que te vas a incribir a Ryummei?-pregunta Nodachi

-¿Qué acaso no éstas muy viejo?-

-Claro que no, tengo 18, en Ryummei, hay prepa y universidad-

-¿18?¡Wow!-exclama Mikan- Si que te ves joven-

-¿En serio?- dice rascandose la cabeza

-Tranquilo, no dijo que fueras un super modelo-

-¿Celos?-

-¿De qué?- pregunta retadoramente

-hahahahaha, tranquilo Natsume- dice Ruka entre risas

-Disculpen, me tengo que ir, tengo que ver al Jefe, Hasta luego-

-Adios- dice Narumi

-Hasta luego- dicen Ruka, Tsubasa y Nodachi mientras que Natsume solo respondió su tipico "Hmph".

--

Los Hamilton apenas iban llegando a su departamento, entran David avienta su saco en el perchero y se deja caer en el sillon, mientras Harry iba a la cocina

-Oye Harry-

-¿Sii?-

-¿Por que le dijiste a la tipa esa, Yume que se te hacia conocida?-

-Se me imagino a Mikan, pero con unas pequeñas diferencias-

-Pero ella es rubia, bonita, y tiene más de todo que Mikan-

-Mikan tambien es bonita- reclama- aunque las diferencias es que es rubia, y, ¬¬ si tiene más de todo-

-hahahahahahahaha- se ríe David

-Cállate- dice mientras sale de la cocina- no lo dije en tu tono-

-No, claro que no- obvio sarcasmo

--

En la oficina del Jefe se encontraban Mikan y Narumi sentados enfrente del escritorio del Jefe.

-Y-y bien Jefe ¿De qué queria hablarnos?-

-Yume, te digo una cosa, lo que más odio es que me mientan-

Narumi y Mikan pasan saliva.

-¿A-a qué se refiere Jefe?- pregunta Narumi con evidente nerviosismo

-Lo que quiero decir es que no fueron sinceros con respecto a lo de su accidente-

Mikan y Narumi sueltan un suspiro de alivio

-Bueno es que...-

-Además, hay otra cosa- dice el Jefe interrumpiendo a Narumi- Yume, ¿Eres rubia natural?-

-¿A-a que v-viene esa p-pregunta Jefe?-

-¡Ah! es que quería pintarmelo como tu-

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Mikan asombrada

-Mikan, es sarcasmo- le aclara Narumi

-Soy malo con el sarcasmo, pero por lo visto ustedes son malos mintiendo, ¿Verdad señorita MIKAN?- resalta su nombre

Narumi se tapa la boca y mira a Mikan, quien había perdido el color.

--

_**Aclaraciones**_

*Tenis marca vans, hay varios tipos de estos tenis y a los que me refiero son los skate, si hay alguna duda, avisenme!

° California, un restaurante. No tengo idea de si haya en Japón, pero en mi historia, Sí! xD

--

¡¡¡Perdon!!! ¡¡¡Perdon!!! ¡¡¡Perdon!!! ¡¡¡Perdon!!! ¡¡¡Perdon!!! ¡¡¡Perdon!!!

¡en serio!

Es que arreglaron mi compu y el disco duro que le pusieron no sirve

y mi compu funciona cuando quiere, asi que tuve que ponerme

a escribir en una libreta, y ahorita acabé de transcribirlo, son las 10:22 de la noche

y ¡Por fin lo pude subir!

en serio, perdon a todos aquellos que si revisaron mi fic

sabado y domingo T^T

Y prometo ~Esta vez si lo cumplire xD ¬¬ en serio ~

que el proximo capi estara buenisimo, y será mas largo

¬¬ bueno a aquellos que les gusten los fic largos xD

bueno, me despido, ¬¬ ya no dire bueno.

¡¡¡Ciao!!! ¡¡¡Las quiero!!!

y -AngelGirl1- tu fic es super, aquellas que no lo han leido

¬¬ deberian, si consideran el mio bueno ~Por milagro~ el de ella...me opaca

Zhikizzme xD

P.D: ¬¬ Otra vez, mi compu está descompuesta,

así que disculpen las faltas de ortografía


	8. Secretoque ayuda

Bien aquí esta el siguiente capitulo!!! Y pues estoy sola en el estudio, nadie ha llegado aún.

Natsume- ¿Buenos días?

¿Por qué saludas en forma de pregunta?

Natsume- Es medio raro, verte aquí tan temprano

¡Ahh! Eso pues es que como anoche me fui temprano a casa, me dormí temprano, y pues por ende me paré temprano.

Natsume- Ajá ~Dice mientras camina observando el estudio~

¿Búscas algo? ¡Cuidado no pises... eso!

~Natsume levanta el pie y tenia pegado una tramapa para ratones y al intentar quitarsela se cae~

Natsume- ¿Qué es esto?

Llegué muy temprano y me puse a poner trampas en todos son Trampas para...

Mikan-¡TRAMPAS! No seas cruel Ana tiene que sobrevivir, no seas tan mala

¿Cuál idiota?¡Ah si ESE idiota! ~Se pone una mano en la barbilla~

Natsume- Ó sea ¿Ésto es para David?

Si, pero callense.

David- Buenos...días

Buenos dias ~Dice Ana sonriente~

MIkan y Natsume- Buenos dias

David-~Se acerca discretamente a ellos~ ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué no llegaba tarde?

Natsume- Si pero sucedió que hoy llegó temprano

Mikan-Y no es por asustarte, pero dijo que puso trampas en todos lados

David- ~Casi se su alma deja su cuerpo~ ¿E-e-entonces?¿Q-qué hago?

Mikan-Habla con ella, antes de que se ponga a escribir que si no, no te dirá na de na.

Natsume- Cuando se pone a escribir, y la molestas...te va muy feo

David-¿Feo?

Mikan-Con decirte que un chavo le estaba hablando y ella volteo, y le iba a dar un puñetazo, pero quedo asi ~Deja un diminuto espacio entre sus dedos~ de pegarle y le dijo "Qué no ves que estoy escribiendo" y el tipo salió llorando

David-Shit, eso, asusta

~Mikan y Natsume solo asienten con la cabeza, para después poner cara de horror~

David- ¿Qué? ~Voltea hacia la direccion donde miran sus compañeros~ Demonios

Mikan-Muy tarde

Natsume-Demasiado tarde, ahora cuidate en lo que termina de escribir, que será hasta la tarde

Mikan-Sep, y ten cuidado con las trampas

David- ¿Qué no se van a quedar conmigo?

Mikan-Tenemos que ir a la escuela

Natsume- Seeee ¬¬

David-Pero son las nueve

Mikan-Ana justifica nuestras faltas

David-¿Ven? ¡Quedense!

Mikan-Es que ella nos da nuestros horarios, estan pegados en el pizarron de átras

Natsume-Bye

Mikan-Ciao te cuidas

David- Nooooooo

~Un joven de cabello castaño, ojos lilas, y facciones finas se acerca a David~

¿?- Disculpa ¿Eres David?

David-Si ¿Por?

Kajimoto-Mucho gusto soy Kajimoto, el asistente personal de la señorita Ana, me pidió que te entregara esto

David- G-gracias

~Kajimoto se va y David empieza a leer la hoja~

_Querido David- Supongo que Mikan y Natsume te dijero sobre unas trampas_

_pues, creeme no son para ti, te dejo varios encargos okey? _

_...._

David observaba la hoja y puso cara de horror~

--

_-¡Ah! es que quería pintarmelo como tu-_

_-¿Cómo?- pregunta Mikan asombrada_

_-Mikan, es sarcasmo- le aclara Narumi_

_-Soy malo con el sarcasmo, pero por lo visto ustedes son malos mintiendo, ¿Verdad señorita MIKAN?- resalta su nombre_

_Narumi se tapa la boca y mira a Mikan, quien había perdido el color._

--

-¿Y bien piensan decirme que sucede?- dice el Jefe con los brazos cruzados

Mikan suelta un suspiro- Bien, pero ¿Promete guardar el secreto?-

-Depende-

Mikan dudaba entre decirle o no.

-Mikan, creo que realmente debemos decirle-Dice Narumi

-Esta bien, Mi nombre real es Sakura Mikan-

-Bien Mikan, tu cabello no es naturalmente rubio ¿Verdad?-

-No- dice con pena- es castaño, esto es una peluca- se quita la peluca dejando caer su hermoso cabello castaño.

-Es lindo ¿Por qué los escondes?- hace una breve pausa- No me digas que haces esto por que no te consideras lo suficiente bonita?- pregunta realmente preocupado

-¡NOOOO! ¡De ninguna manera lo haría por eso!-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Pues... quiero mi vida, mi vida personal-

-¿Vida personal?-

-Sí, quiero poder salir con mis amigos y que nadie me persiga, pero quiero que esos amigos esten conmigo por mi, no por mi status, por la fama- dice mientras una lagrima recorre su mejilla- lo viví, y no es nada lindo, yo...yo odio eso- agacha la cabeza mientras intenta contener las lagrimas en vano.

El Jefe solo la mira con ternura y se pone de cunclillas, quedando a la altura de Mikan, y levanta su cabeza para despues limpiar las lagrimas que brotaban.

-No llores, no es como si te regañara, o algo asi, si no, es que, pensé que tu no eras real, que solo eras una farsa, tu voz, tu talento, todo eso- Mikan lo mira atentamente- y claro que conservare tu secreto, te ayudare, pero ¿Entiendes que no se puede vivir una mentira por siempre?-

Mikan vuelve a bajar la cabeza -Lo se, durará lo que tenga que durar-

-Y algo que me intriga-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Lo de tu pie es real?-

-Si eso si es real, puede comprobarlo con Ruka y Natsume-

-¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en esto?¿Saben de esto?-

-No señor, ellos van en la misma escuela que Mikan- interviene Narumi

-Ah tu vas en el S.S-

-Si, pero, ¿Cómo sabe que existe ese grupo?-

-Por eso mande a esa escuela a Natsume y a David-

-¿Por eso? ¿Pero eso no lo hace más especial?-

-No, en ese grupo todos son considerados especiales, entonces el se juntará con personas que son considerados especiales, pero no son especiales son normales y el será uno más de ellos-

-Ahhhh- dice Mikan sin entender absolutamente una palabra- Más claro que el agua no puede ser-

-Bueno, este "secreto" no afectará a Mikan ¿Verdad?-Pregunta Narumi preocupado

-Claro que no, esto no tiene nada que ver, mientras se esfuerze, todo irá bien-

Mikan salta y abraza al Jefe- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!- dice mientras llora

-No hay de que pequeña-

-Mikan tu mamá va a sospechar si no nos vamos pronto- dice Narumi

-¿Tú mamá no sabe de esto?-pregunta el Jefe

-No, por que cuando fui a America regrese muy mal por lo que le dije anteriormente, de que todo mundo me queria por mi status, y mi mamá me prohibió que me acercara a esto , mi sueño de ser idol-

-Mikan, necesitamos el permiso de tu madre, para todo, incluso para filmar la pelicula, ya que eres menor de 18- dice el Jefe tristemente

Mikan pierde el color y se deja caer en la silla -Sabia que todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien-

-Mikan, podemos hablar con tu madre, sobre esto e intentar convencerla-

-Pero... ella no querrá, ¡Si le decimos y se niega no me dejara participar en esto, ni siquiera en la escuela me habla!-

-¿En la escuela?-

-Si, es la directora del Colegio Ryummei-

-¿Yuka?-

-¿La conoce?- pregunta Mikan-¿Cómo?

-He tenido que hablar con ella para poder meter al S.S a los chicos, y si se trata de ella, yo creo que si lo hará, si se niega, me debe unos favores- dice levantando los brazos

Mikan se pone a llorar descontroladamente.

-M-mikan ¿Q-qué te sucede?- dice Narumi acercando a ella

-D-demonios, Sniif- se limpia la nariz con un pañuelo que le entrega el Jefe- jamás había llorado tanto-

-Tranquila verás que acepta- dice el Jefe, recargandose en la orilla de su escritorio

-D-demonios, tengo tanta suerte de tener amigos como estos- empieza a llorar más fuerte-Perdon, no se por que lloro y por que no puedo dejar de llorar-

-Tranquila- la abraza Narumi -Llora todo lo que no has llorado-

Mikan recarga su cabeza en su hombro, para momentos después quedarse dormida

-Se ha dormido- exclama el Jefe

-Si-

-¿Por qué lloró tanto?-

-Por que recordó su pasado-

-¿Pasado?-

-Ella iba a una prestigiosa escuela en Ámerica y un jóven que ella ámaba, la traicionó, ella jamás usa la palabra "odio", ella es de la que perdona todo, pero él hizo eso-

-¿Eso?-

-Si, la usó, por que al entrar a la escuela llamó la atención de muchas compañia y él empezó a salir con ella por la fama, asi lo notaron y varias compañias hicieron de él alguien famoso, aunque eso me dijo Mikan, pero puede que lo haya mal intrerpretado-

-¿Quíen es?-

-¡¡¡Ñauuummm!!!- Mikan bosteza-¿Q-qué?¿Dónde estoy?-Balbucea antes de volver a quedarse dormida

-Creo que será mejor que lleve a Mikan a su casa, necesita decansar-

-Si será lo mejor-

Narumi se pone de pie con Mikan en brazos.

-Ten ponle la peluca- intenta ponersela pero no le quedaba de tal manera que se viera natural-

-Espera, no podemos sacar a "Yume" asi- ambos observan a Mikan, quien tenia los ojos rojos y la peluca, que lucia realmente falsa-además cuando veniamos hacia acá vi a varios reporteros-

-Tienes razón-

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos?-

Ambos se quedan en un rato de silencio, intentando resolver el "pequeño" conflicto.

-Creo que... en vez de intentar sacarla como "Yume" - marca las comillas en el aire- hay que sacarla de aquí como "Mikan"-

-Buena idea...pero tiene la ropa de "Yume" y mucha gente la vio entrar-

-Ese el chiste de una Idol llamar la atencion, aunque su ropa sea sencilla- dice entre risas- y sobre la ropa, espera-

Se dirige a un loker blanco, de donde saca una manta negra -A ver, hay que taparla- el Jefe tapa a Mikan, escondiendo su ropa y dejando visible, solo su pie vendado y su tenis-

-Bien- dice el Jefe abriendo la puerta, Narumi estaba a punto de salir pero la mano del Jefe se interpuso- Necesito contarle a alguien de Mikan-

-¿A quién y para qué?- dice en un tono algo amenazador

-Tranquilo, necesito decirle a Tsubasa-

-Mmmmm...Tsubasa, es un buen chico, ¿Pero seguro que es de confiar?-

-Creeme, lo es, no por nada lo mande con Ruka y Natsume-

-Entonces supongo que estará bien-

-Okay, y ¿Me dirás quien fue el tipo que la traicionó?-

-El menor de los Hamilton-

-Hola ¿Todavia aquí?- saluda ruka mientras que Natsume solo responde con su típico "Hmph".

-Ah si es que tenía que hablar con Naru a solas-

- Y ¿Yume?-

-Se fue tenía algo que hacer-

-Mmmmm...¿Y ella?- señala a la chica que Narumi llevaba en brazos, pero su cara no se veia ya que su cabello la cubría.

-E-ella es...es mi...

Su hija- completó el Jefe

-¿¡HIJA!?- dicen Natsume y Ruka al unisono

-Bueno, es algo como...¡Hija adoptiva! Eso es, hija adoptiva-

-¿Te casaste con la directora Yuka?-

-No, es que nos autodeclaramos familiares- dice Narumi entre risas

Natsume levanta una ceja , observa a Narumi y después a la chica en sus brazos

-¡Ñawwwwn!- Mikan suelta un bostezo para voltear y quedar cara a cara con Natsume, quien sorprendido, la miró.

-¿S-sakura?- dice Natsume

-¿Mikan es tu hija adoptiva?- pregunta Ruka

-¿La conocen?-pregunta el Jefe

-Si, va en nuestra escuela- responde Natsume

-¡Wow! Que coincidencia-

Natsume observaba atentamente a Mikan, el Jefe lo notó y se puso nervioso.

-Y que bueno que los veo, quería hablar con ustedes-

-¿Hmph?- Natsume voltea a verlo

-¿Si?- preguntan desconcertados

-Emmm yo me voy tengo que dejarla en su casa- Actua rapidamente notando la intención del Jefe

-Hasta luego, se van con cuidado-

-Yep gracias, Bye-

-Hmph-

-Adios-

Narumi se va a toda prisa, seguido por las miradas de Ruka, Natsume y el Jefe, Ruka se voltea hacia el jefe.

-Y ¿De qué quería hablarnos?-

-¡Ah! Es que solo les quería avisar que hablé con sus padres, de lo de la pelicula, y como siempre dijeron que si, tambien hablaré con la madre de Mi-Mi sobrina por que tiene una espectacular voz y me gustaria que la escucharan-

-¿Sobrina?- pregunta Natsume desconcertado

-Sip, esta..Mikan, viene aquí a menudo, es como mi sobrina adoptiva- dice con una sonrisa

-Wow, si que Mikan conoce gente- dice Ruka asombrado

-Ajá- fue la contestacion de Natsume

-Bien me tengo que ir, nos vemos la proxima semana- sonaba apurado- _Demonios creo que ya sospecha...tengo que idear un plan-_

Ruka y Natsume se van direccion contraria al Jefe.

-Oye...-

-¿Si?-

-¿Te fijaste que Sakura llevaba los tenis y el maquillaje igual que el de Yume?-

-Me fijé en el maquillaje, pero creí que era mi imaginacion-

-Pues no, y ¿Te crees que sea "pariente adoptiva" de Narumi y el Jefe?-

-Pues quien sabe- levanta los hombros

--

PDV Natsume

Esto es realmente raro, Mikan tenia los mismos tenis de Yume, además su maquillaje era identico al de ella.

Hey, si, ¿Por que estara aqui? ¿A caso no fue a la escuela?...pero otra cosa, tenia los ojos rojos, ¿Habra llorado? ¿Por qué? ella es muy suceptible a llorar neh? ese día en su casa también casi llora. Me pregunto ¿Por que me habrá contado su "pasado" siendo yo un completo extraño? Mmmmm...Es rara.

Ñam, rara...pero interesante.

¿Q-qué pienso?

Bueno regresando con que Narumi y el Jefe esconden algo, y es sobre Yume y MIkan...¿Pueden ser hermanas?...no, lo dudo, debe ser otra cosa...¡Ouch!

Fin PDV

--

Ambos chicos iban caminando por el pasillo que estaba solo, sólo había un par de cubetas con agua, Natsume y Ruka iban tranquilos, pero por lo visto Natsume iba algo distraido, ya que tropezo con una cubeta y fue a dar al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, bien mojado ¬¬- se para escurriendo de agua.

-Hahahaha si me di cuenta, ven te bañas en la casa-

-Hmph, si-

--

En la casa de Mikan, entraba Narumi con Mikan en brazos, ella dormia placidamente.

-Bien, hemos llegado, ¡¿Hay alguien?!- grita -demonios creo que nadie ha llegado, ¿Cuál será tu cama?- deja a Mikan en el sillón

-¿Acostumbras hablarle a la gente cuando esta dormida?-

-¡¡¡Je-je-jefe!!!-

-La puerta estaba abierta asi que entre-

-S-si-

-Ñauuuwwwwww- bosteza, se estira y gira- ¡Ouch!- se cayó del sillon

-M-mikan- ¿Estas bien?- preguntan ambos, con una gotita en la cabeza

-H-hai- dice mientras se para y se soba, mira hacia enfrente y ve al Jefe y a Narumi

-¿N-narumi?¿Je-jefe? ¿D-donde estamos?-voltea a su alrededor

-Estamos en tu casa Mikan-

-¿Jefe? ¿Q-qué hace aquí si es mi casa?-

Levanta los hombros -Si quieres me voy, no hay problema- se dirige a la puerta

-¡¡¡N-no!!!E-es solo que m-me sorprendio su presencia aqui, solo eso- dice con la cabeza abajo

-Jamás dejes que te intimiden-dice el Jefe mirandola reprochadoramente

-H-hai,y-y a ¿Qué se debe que ambos esten aquí?-

-Bueno-habla Narumi- Yo esoty aqui por que te traje de la oficina, y el jefe llegó justo cuando...intentaba buscar tu recamara-

-Es la de arriba, escaleras, vuelta a la derecha, segunda puerta- dice con una sonrisa

-Ahhhh, y ¿Jefe a que vino?-

-¿Ah? Ah si - se rie, para poner una cara seria - es que...-pasa una mano por su frente- es que iba a cometer un error cuando hablé con ellos, iba a llamar a Yume "Mikan" asi que dije que Mikan iba a cantar para nosotros por que tiene muy buena voz, y...tambien les dije que...-suelta un suspiro- que eras "mi sobrina adoptiva" y que ibas a menudo al estudio-

Ambos tenian una cara de sorpresa, la de Mikan cambió por una de temor.

-Entonces...eso significa que...

-Que debes ir al estudio muy seguido para que no sospechen, ya veré como te safo de cantar-

-E-esta bien-

-Bueno me tengo que ir gracias por entender mi torpeza-

-No se preocupe Jefe, torpeza es la mia- dice Mikan entre risas

-Hasta luego- se despide Narumi

-Nos vemos luego-

El Jefe sale de la casa, dejando a Mikan y a Narumi sentados en la sala, Mikan suelta un profundo suspiro y se recuesta en el sillón. Tenia un revoltijo de sentimientos que la atormentaban la llegada de David y luego que su secreto, estaba al rojo vivo, a punto de ser descubierto.

-Naru- dice suplicante- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que Hamilton iba a venir?-

-¡L-lo hice!-

-Claro que no, ¿Cuándo me avisaste?- pregunta confundida

-Te mande un mensaje anoche- asegura

-Claro que...- se sienta, saca su telefono y revisa su bandeja de entrada-nooo-

Observa el mensaje, intentando recordar que estaba haciendo en tal momento para no verlo, oh genial estaba nada mas y nada menos que durmiendo.

-Gomene por recriminarte- dice cabizbaja

-T-tranquila no es nada, ¿Quisieras hablar de algo?-

-No...espera si-

-¿Dime?-

-¿Podría faltar esta semana a la escuela? No serán muchos dias, solo...sola hasta el siguiente lunes-

-Claro, le pedire a la maestra que te justifique las faltas y mande las tareas con Yuu o Hotaru-

-Gracias-

-Tranquila necesitas un rato para pensar-

-Si, supongo-

-Bueno te dejo, y descansa-

-Gracias Narumi-

-¿De qué?- se dirigue a la puerta, pero se detiene antes de salir- No olvides que te quiero y que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras-

-Lo sé, muchas gracias-

Narumi se ha ido y ella se ha quedado sola, es muy temprano no pasan de las 12 de la tarde, Hotaru y Yuu no llegan después de las 3, eso, si no tienen nada más que hacer. Se dirigue a su habitacion con una muleta, por que lo mejor de todo, dejo una en la oficina del Jefe, que ni él ni Naru habian molestado en traersela, y no se los iba a reprochar, no era quién después de lo que han hecho por ella.

-Genial, ¿Por qué siempre empeora todo cuando él esta cerca?-

Todavia lo quería no podia negarlo, pero por otra parte lo odiaba, no lo quería cerca, pero eso iba a ser algo dificil ya que iba a asistir al mismo colegio que ella, demonios se habia sentido tan bien cuando le platico sobre "ese" idiota a Natsume, pero por que justamente tenia que venir y luego...¡Demonios! venir más guapo que nunca, por que habia que admitirlo, estaba muy bien para sus dieciseis años.

-¡Maldito!- grita con todas su fuerzas hacia una almohada, de pronto unas lagrimas empiezan a brotar-N-no, no debo llorar por él-

Entre hipidos, maldiciones y muchas hojas de papel hechas bolitas, pasó la tarde, intentaba escribir canciones pero nada la convencia.

-Este tipo de amor no, es dulce y kawaii, pero no me siento asi...

Basada en sus sentimientos, cada palabra, cada letra. Al caer la noche Hotar y Yuu llegaron, ambos cansados y con sueño.

-¡Qué bueno que llegan!- los recibe Mikan- Les hice de comer, aunque ahora es cena-

-Muchas gracias Mikan- responde Yuu

-Bien tenia hambre-

Después de que los chicos se fueran a cambiar, bajaron para cenar, los tres se sentaron en la mesa , tenia una hermosa presentacion, y variedad de comida.

-¡Wow, no sabia que cocinabas Mikan!-

-Yo creia que tambien en esto eras torpe-

A Mikan le recorre una gotita por la nuca y suelta una risita.

-Bien, les hecho unos obentos, para que almuerzen en la escuela-

-¿Desayunen?- pregunta Hotaru mientras sigue comiendo

-Etto...pues es que yo no voy a ir a la escuela esta semana-

-¡¿TODA LA SEMANA?!-pregunta exaltado Yuu, mientras que Hotaru sigue comiendo con tranquilidad

-Es que...tengo que ir a practicar mi actuacion por que, no es muy buena que digamos- dice avergonzada

-Pues yo creo que si- dice Hotaru mientras se para, deja los platos en el lavatrastes y suelta en susurro "gracias"

-No hay de que- dice alegre

Hotaru sube las escaleras para meterse a su cuarto, pensando quien sabe cuantas cosas, sobre como duplicar y duplicar su dinero, como siempre, pero tambien un pequeña pregunta la intrigaba ¿Por que Mikan le mentiria a ella?, bueno después hablaria a solas con ella. Abajo en el comedor Yuu y Mikan terminaban de cenar.

-Apuesto a que lo harás muy bien te lo aseguro-

-Muchas gracias, eso espero-

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, un silencio agradable, en el que cada uno, tenia sus cosas que pensar, que razonar. Acabada la cena, Yuu ayudó a Mikan con los trastes, y depués la ayudó a subir a su habitación, ambos se despidieron con un "Buena noches" y el tipico "suerte" para Mikan.

-Wow, ¡Que dia el de hoy!- suelta al cerrar la puerta.

Se pone su pijama y se deja caer en la cama, pensando en que haría toda esta semana...aunque tal vez lo que dijo, no sería una mentira del todo, podría hablarle al Jefe a ver si ya estaba parte del libreto para que ella lo pudiera ir practicando, sí eso haría, mejoraría sus habilidades actorales para que a la hora del ensayo y grabacion, todo saliera perfecto. Bien una cosa menos de la que preocuparse, aunque el lunes vería a "ese" idiota, como podría verlo sin golpearlo, demonios, tiene tantas ganas de hacer eso, pero no, su madre es directora, muy inconveniente. Aunque no estaría sola, esta Hotaru, Suzuka, Yuri y Nodoka, si ellas la apoyarian, aunque... bien podrian "abandonarla" por que, aunque odiara admitirlo, "ese" estupido se puso sumamente guapo...

-Maldito, aunque ahora que lo pienso, Natsume y Ruka, no todos los niños del S.S son muy guapos- le recorre una gotita por la nuca- espero que mi madre, no haya hecho ese "grupo" por eso...- imagina a su madre muriendose por esos chicos y suelta una carcajada- imposible-

Después de enviar un mensaje y de asegurarse que Elliot estuviera adentro de la habitación, se acomoda, para momentos después caer profundamente dormida.

--

Bien un nuevo dia, Mikan se paraba tarde, y Elliot seguía dormido a su lado, mira el reloj y eran las 9:30, el dia de hoy tendria mucho tiempo libre. Primero que nada se da una ducha, sale y se viste, el dia de hoy se puso un pantalon de mezclilla recto, los vans del dia anterior, y una blusa de tirantes, negra, con una sudadera medio floja día de hoy ya no le dolia mucho su pie, así que lo podía apoyar poquito, si, hoy solo saldria con una muleta, por que con ambas se sentia incomoda. Baja y desayuna, para después despedirse de Elliot y salir, tenia que ir por su "pedazo" de guión. La noche anterior le envió un mensaje diciendole que si podia tener la parte que ya esta hecha del guión para así irlo practicando y el con toda la amabilidad le dijo que sí, pero que le faltaba la mitad, ¿Quién podia ser tan "grande" para escribir la mitad del guión en una semana? sus respetos para aquel hombre.

Iba llegando al estudio, y habiá un hombre de traje que la esperaba en la entrada, la saludó cordialmente y le entregó un sobre. Era el guión, como no podia quedarse ahí siendo "Mikan", camino hacia el parque y habia un pequeño escenario de piedra, no era muy visitado, a menos que hubiera una presentacion o algo por el estilo, ahí podría practicar perfectamente.

Se sienta, y abre el guión, lo empieza a leer tranquilamente, para después poner una cara pálida.

-¿Q-qué...QUÉ DEMONIOS?-grita a todo pulmón, esperando que nadie estuviera cerca, asi no la escucharian-¡¡¡P-pero c-como piensan que voy a besarme con "ese" idiota!!!-

-¿Idiota?- pregunta una voz detrás de ella

-¿Q-qué..- se voltea para ver a Tsubasa tenia una playera sin mangas azul, haciendo resaltar su color de piel, un tono claro, y traia un pantalon de mezclilla

-¿Estas bien? Es que...no cualquiera grita "besarme con ese idiota"- dice con amabilidad

-Etto...e-es q-que y-yo no, nada en serio estoy m-muy b-bien- dice roja como un tomate.

Pone su mano en su frene y después en la de Mikan, quedandose unos momentos en esa posición y con Mikan ruborizada

-¿Mmmm? Pues no tienes fiebre-

-¿Fi-fi-fiebre?- aun sigue roja

-Si, es que estas roja- la señala

Mikan se lleva las manos a la cara, y se pone roja hasta la raiz

-E-etto...-

-¿Estas bien?-

Mikan no sabia que responder, ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenia que encontrarse con él?

-Etto...si, gracias- dice con voz dulce

-Ammmm...-voltea la cabeza de lado y observa a Mikan- ¡¡¡Rubia o castaña sigues siendo tan kawaii!!!- dice emocionado y la abraza

-¿Ru-ru-rubia?- sentia que le fallaban las piernas-¿Có-cómo...

-¿Lo sé?- la suelta y la ve de frente- Pues el Jefe me dijo tu situación y me gustaria apoyarte en todo-

-N-no me digas que por eso vas a ir al Colegio Ryummei-

-Bueno en parte voy a ir al colegio Ryummei por eso, pero yo no sabia nada hasta ayer, antes solo iba a ir a cuidar a Natsume y a Ruka por si necesitaban algo, pero después me dijeron de ti y...-se pone una mano en el pecho, justamente en el corazon- juro que tu secreto esta seguro conmigo y que te ayudaré en lo que quieras-

Mikan se sienta, necesitaba procesar toda la informacion, él ya sabia su secreto, él estaria en su escuela,él la ayudaria,él... en pocas palabras, él la apoyaba sin preguntar lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos cafes.

-Es-espera no llores, te juro que no dire nada- se acerca a ella y se arrodila para quedar a su altura- estate segura que puedes confiar en mi-dice suplicante

-N-no es eso- se talla los ojos- es que... estoy feliz, por que...*snif* snif*...por eso, por que tengo en quien confiar *snif*snif*-

Tsubasa sonrie ampliamente y la abraza, Mikan le corresponde el abrazo, pero lo abraza fuerte, mientras ella llora.

-Creo que ya he llorado mucho *snif*snif*- se limpia las lagrimas

-Tranquila - le guiña un ojo- aquí estoy yo para ti-

-Gracias-

-Y...oye ¿A que te referias con "besar a ese idiota"?-

-Etto...por el guión-dice volteando a otro lado y algo sonrojada

-¿NO QUIERES BESAR A NATSUME?-

Mikan abre los ojos desmesuradamente, para después tomar el guión y hojearlo, y se detiene en la útlima página de su parte del guión.

-Ta-también tengo que besar a...a Natsume- dice mientras su alma dejaba su cuerpo, para despúés volver rapidamente, por que no podía morir por algo así

-Si tienes algún percance con eso, podemos hablar con el guionista-

-No, no es eso, bueno no era él, era al otro que también tengo que "besar"- saca la lengua infantilmennte

-¿Otro? ¡Ah! Hamilton-

-Sep, ese- dice con cara de pocos amigos- El Jefe te contó todo ¿Neh?-

-¿Todo?-

-Bueno, supongo que no, resumiendo, tengo un "pasado" con Hamilton, pero el no sabe que soy "Yume"-

-Wow, el mundo es un pañuelo-

-Sipi, tu lo has dicho-

-¿Y qué hacias aquí?-

Mikan le enseña el guión.

-Así que por eso se lo pediste-

-Si, es que quiero ensayar mis partes en esta semana libre-

-¿Semana libre? Es cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?¿No deberias estar en la escuela?-

-Nop, pedí esta semana de descanso en lo que se cura mi pie- voltea a otro lado- además no quiero ver a alguien- susurra

Tsubasa alcanzó a escuchar lo último, pero decidió no comentar nada.

-¿Y ensayarás sola?-

-Sip- dice en un suspiro

Suelta una leve risita-Si quieres ensayaré contigo-

-¿En serio?-se le iluminan los ojitos

-Sip, claro que si-

-¡Yay!-aplaude- Demo...¿No entrarás a la escuela el dia de mañana?¿Cómo Hamilton que se fue a inscribir hoy y entra mañana a la escuela?- dice con cierta frialdad

-Pues no, la directora implementará un nuevo plan de estudios para... el...¿Cómo se llama? ¿S.A?...

-Nop, se llama S.S-

-¡Sip! Esé-

-¿Qué va a hacer?-pregunta con mucha curiosidad

-No lo sé, solo nos dijo que entraramos el proximo lunes, pero bueno eso no importa, vamos a ensayar-

-H-hai-

--

En el departamento de los Hamilton apenas iban saliendo.

-Demonios David, apurate-

-Ya, ya, no sé por que tenemos que ir tan temprano-

-Por que sí ahora muevete, que tenemos que inscribirte-

-¿Solo yo? ¿Y tú qué?- dice con los brazos cruzados

-Yo había mandado mi solicitud desde antes de venirnos-

-¿Por qué?¿Cómo sabias que me iban a mandar allí?-

-No lo sabía, fue casualidad, digamos que sí sabia algo, pero... tuviste tanta suerte- dice moviendo la cabeza lado a lado

-¿Suerte? ¿Qué sabias?- pregunta un chibi David

-Si te apuras te digo-

-Ñaña esta bien-

David sale por la puerta seguido por Harry, quien sonrie ampliamente.

--

La escuela Ryummei estaba en silencio, por fuera, por que por dentro era una bulla, alumnos tomando clase, otros sin maestro, y unos más en la canchas, como era el caso del S.S y de la clase 1-F, ya que esta vez les tocaba compartir con ésta clase

-Disculpe Imai-san- decian varias jovenes- ¿Por qué Sakura-san no ha venido hoy? ¿Es por su pie?- preguntan otros

Hotaru voltea con su cara de indiferencia-Pues no ha venido por que se volvio a caer y sufrio una fractura y no vendrá hasta la proxima semana- dice como si nada y se va, Yuu al escuchar esto y ver el estado de shock en que se quedaron las chicas, corre hacia ellas explicandoles la situacion.

-No crean lo que dijo Hotaru, es solo que Mikan tuvo un pequeño percance en la casa y pues tendra que descansar por esta semana, es solo eso- dice con una gotita en la nuca y las chicas sueltan un gran suspiro, se van felices por saber que Mikan esta bien.

-Hey Yuu, ¿Es cierto lo que les dijiste a esas chicas?- pregunta Nodoka, con Yuri y Suzuka atrás

-Claro, ella esta en la casa en este mismo momento- asegura

-A ver si vamos a verla en la tarde-

-Si, si- dicen las demás chicas

De pronto la profesora entra a las canchas y saluda a lo que, los alumnos contestan con un "Ohayo".Y asi empezó el día en el Colegio Ryummei, todo tranquilo y pacifico.

--

La noche cayó, y Mikan apenas iba regresando a casa, entró, dejó sus llaves en un platito y saluda con "Estoy en casa", para ser recibida por Yuu.

-Bienvenida a casa Mikan-dice Yuu desde la cocina

-Arigato- dice Mikan entrando a la cocina para después ponerse atras de Yuu y observar-¿Qué haces?-

-La cena, ¿Vas a cenar?-

-Ñam huele muy rico, pero no gracias, es que me invitaron a cenar, por eso llegó hasta ahorita- dice con una sonrisa- pero muchas gracias-

-No hay de que, si quieres sube hoy compre unos sales para el baño-

-¡Oh si! ¡Muchas gracias Yuu!-lo abraza y le da un beso, a lo que él sonrie- ¡Era justo lo que necesitaba hoy!-

-No te preocupes, corre es necesario que descanses, por que supongo que mañana tendras otro día muy duro, ¿Neh?-

-¡Zip! ¡Muchas gracias!- sale por la puerta, pero se regresa- ¿Y Hotaru?-

-Arriba, termina la tarea-

-Ahh, bueno, gracias Yuu-

-Sip-

Mikan sube las escaleras y entra en su cuarto, se mete en su baño y pone a llenar la bañera, le hecha unos sales que estaban en una bolsita y se desviste, deja sus ropas en un canasto, y después de comprobar que el agua estuviera caliente, se mete en la bañera, cierra la llave del agua y se hunde por unos momentos para salir y tomar aire, se recarga en la orilla de la bañera.

Estaba pensativa, ¿Yuu se habrá dado cuenta que mentia? Pero no es por que quisiera hacerlo, es que tenia coraje, no apetito, ¿Cómo demonios puede ser tan pésima al actuar? Aunque Tsubasa no haya dicho eso, ella misma sabia lo que hacía y como lo hacia, y realmente necesitaba mejorar, Ruka y Natsume tienen experiencia en eso, pero ella, era una total novata, un "ganbatte" cruzó por su mente.

-Mi madre me decia eso, siempre, cada mañana y cada noche- un lagrima corre por su mejila- No, ya no puedo llorar más, ya no lloraré, tengo a mucha que gente que me aprecia y que me cuida, ¡Nya! Cierto, cierto, yo no soy así, aunque creo que si me tomare esta semana para ensayar desde la mañana hasta la tarde-

Momentos después Mikan sale del baño, con una toalla enredada en su cuerpo y se pone su pijama, para después meterse bajo las cobijas y acomodarse en la almohada.

-¿Elliot?- levanta su cabeza buscandolo con la mirada

-Meow- fue su contestacion, se sube a la cama y se acomoda a lado de su querida dueña.

-Bien, hora de dormir Elliot, buenas noches-

-Meow-

--

Al día siguiente fue igual, se puso su ropa, se arreglo el cabello, un poco de maquillaje y bajó, desayunando un cafe y un pan, toma su saco y su muleta y sale por la puerta, dirigiendose al mismo lugar de ayer, pero esta vez, un Tsubasa sonriente, la esperaba, y cuando llegó la abrazó fuertemente.

-Yo pensé que llegarias tarde- dice inocente

-No todas la mujeres somos así-

-Pues Misaki, sí-

-¿Misaki?-

-Ah, si la conocí en la escuela-

-N-no me digas que es la capitana de voleibol-

-Si, creo que si, ¿Por?-

-Es mi capitana, y probablemente me linche por no asistir esta semana al entrenamiento- dice con un puchero

-Jajajajajajaja- se rie sonoramente- Tranquila no creo-

Lo mira como si estuviera diciendo alguna tonteria -Ajá, bueno mejor empezemos a ensayar, que con lo tonta que soy, creeme que una semana no bastará-

-Eres buena, ten confianza en ti misma-

Suelta un profundo suspiro-Okei-

Ambos empeizan a actuar, Mikan actuaba bien, pero comparandolo con Tsubasa, se notaba una amplia diferencia.

--

En la escuela Ryummei, David iba llegando, como de costumbre, tarde a su primer día de clases, la directora lo mandó al grupo S.S, diciendo que iba a haber ciertos cambios y que por lo que restaba de la semana tendría que tomar la clase con ese grupo, ya que una alumna faltaría y que su lugar estaba disponible.

-Hmph, bien, un grupo de niños predilectos, de seguro son de alta socieda, o algo así- iba caminando por el pasillo con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mientras todas las niñas que lo veian, lo miraban con ojitos de corazon y hablaban de lo guapo que era.

Llegó a una especie de invernadero, entro y observaba las plantas, arboles y toda la naturaleza que habia ahí.

-Wow- fue lo único que atino a decir, de pronto algo llamo la atencion, unas rosas que tenian cierto toque de color azul, se acerco más y logró ver que eran rosas blancas sumergidas en agua con pintura azul.

-Hmph, por un momento me recordó a esa tonta-

-Disculpa- dice una voz detrás de él, voltea y ve a Shin

-¿Hmhp?-

-Supongo que eres David Hamilton-

-Estas en lo correcto- dice arrogante

Shin levanta una ceja, y después sonrie -Ven por aquí, para presentarte a los demás que conforman el grupo-dice avanzando por un camino rodeado de rosas de todos colores

-Hmph- solo dice eso y avanza detrás de él.

Ambos caminan por unos minutos, para llegar a una gran puerta blanca, Shin la abre y amobs entran, encontrandonse con un gran comedor circular, de vidrio y con las sillas blancas, todo el grupo S.S se encontraba ahí sentado.

-Bien, chicos- dice llamando la atencion de todos en la sala

-Él es David Hamilton, se va a integrar al grupo S.S la directora me dijo que habría cambios a partir del lunes, y explicaría ciertas cosas-

-Hola- saludan normalmente Ruka, Yuu, Rei y Suzuka

-Hmph- tipico saludo de Natsume

-Hello- Dicen Nodoka y Yuri, guiñandole un ojo

Y Hotaru solo se acerca a tomarle varias fotos, a lo que David se sorprende y da varios pasos atras.

-Si, no estoy mal, Imai-san, ha tomado mas de 20 fotos, así que esta bien por hoy, ¿No?- dice sonriendo

Hotaru solo lo observa y se voltea, para dirigirse a su asiento, a todos les recorre una gotita por la nuca.

-B-bien, el joven de ojos violetas y cabello castaño, es Rei-

-Mucho gusto-

-El joven de cabello rubio, corto y ojos verdes, es Yuu, el otro rubio con ojos azules es Ruka, aunque de seguro ya lo conoces ¿No?-

-Mucho Gusto- dice Yuu

-Hola- dice Ruka sonriendo

-Y él, es Natsume, tambien lo conoces, supongo-

-Hmph-

-Bueno vamos con las niñas-

-La de cabello rojo, es Suzuka, la de cabello rubio es Nodoka, y la Peli-anaranjada es Yuri, Y mira este es tu asiento- señala un asiento vacío a lado de Rei

-¿QUÉ PRESENTACIÓN ES ESA?- grita Yuri

-Hey, si, Yuri tiene razón- reclama Nodoka

-Debiste presentarnos adecuadamente- opnia Suzuka

-Es lo mismo, le dije sus nombres, y especifique, con eso basta-

-¡Si serás!...¡Ya verás cuando venga Mikan! Ella te va a poner en tu lugar- dice Yuri cruzandose de brazos

-¿M-mikan?- dice David en un susurro

-Sip, ella es la 3 en el S.S, pero por desgracia hoy no pudo venir, y tal vez falte esta semana-

-Ah- fue lo unico que dijo, y las niñas seguían peleandose con Shin.

-Pero de ella si voy a hablar bien y bonito- un corazonsito sale de su boca- de ella SI vale la pena hablar- dice picaro

-¡Te acusaré con Mikan-chan!-dice infantilmente Yuri, haciendo un puchero.

Hubo un silencio, que después fue roto por la risa general de todos en el gran comedor.

-¡O-oigan! No se rian, ¡Mikan-chan!-

-Oye- le dice David a Rei- Esta...Mikan, es muy popular ¿Neh?-

-Sip, muy popular, incluso más que ellos dos - señala a Natsume y a Ruka- y eso que ellos son idols, ella tiene aquí, muchos pretendientes, pero- suelta una pequeña risa - es bastante despistada para notarlo-

-Ahhh- suelta un pequeña risita tambien- se ve que será interesante conocerla-

-Sip- sonrie Rei

--

Nya!! Por fin!! bueno, es que...-_- me disculpo por la tardanza

pero es que, ya he entrado a la escuela, y me han dejado

varias tareas que me complican el hecho, de siquiera tocar la

computadora, asi que...Nya! gomene!

Y pues, como les prometí, es un capitulo super largo

¬¬ como podrán ver :D

¡¡Espero les haya gustado!!

Y pues, como la escuela insiste en dejar tareas al por mayor

es probable que no actualize cada semana, creo que

actualizaré cada 15 dias, pero por obvio el capi será largo

así se compensa el hecho de que me tarde en subir,

o también que suba un capi no tan largo cada semana.

¡¡A ver como va, bueno espero su review!!

Zhikizzme

Peqee Tiger

P.D: De nuevo, gomene por las faltas de ortográfia pero,

mis padres son tan tacaños que no quieren mandar a arreglar

mi compu T^T asi que es todo lo que tengo por el momento.


	9. No de nuevo

~Ana sigue escribiendo, aunque esta vez está haciendo tarea~

Ruka-Bueno, esta vez Ana está haciendo tarea y pues...

David- E-espera ~dice tímido~ ¿Qué es esto? ~le enseña la carta que le mando~

Ruka- ~Toma la carta y la lee~

_Querido David- Supongo que Mikan y Natsume te dijeron sobre unas trampas_

_Pues, créeme no son para ti, te dejo varios encargos okey? _

_Necesito que recorras todo el edificio, recogiendo varios paquetes para mí._

_Ve al piso 10, recoges un paquete azul,_

_Vas al piso 2, pides el paquete golden, _

_Ve al piso 9 y te van a dar el paquete purple,_

_Ve al piso 5 y te van a dar un libreto, su nombre es, "Conga", si no tiene ese nombre pide que te lo cambien, hasta que tenga ese nombre_

_Y por último, vas al piso 7 y te darán un celular, no lo abras ni nada, tráelo así como esta._

_¿Entendido? Y por cierto, "cuidado con el tigre, porque él, ataca a su presa en el momento menos esperado"_

_Otra cosa, tienes que recoger los paquetes en el orden que vienen arriba, para después venir a dejármelos aquí, recoges uno, y lo vienes a dejar. TODO TIENE QUE VENIR __**INTACTO, **__en perfectas condiciones._

_¡¡Creo es todo, te vas con cuidado cariño!!_

Ruka- ~Le recorre una gota por la nuca~ Creo que deberías obedecerla

David- Pero, ¿Viste esto? ~Señala donde dice "tigre"~

Ruka- ~Se pone la mano en la barbilla~ No creo que esté relacionado ~Piensa en voz alta~

David- ¿Relacionado qué?

Ruka- Que a Ana le dicen Peqee Tiger, pero no creo que tenga relación alguna, pero por alguna razón se me vino a la cabeza

David- ~Pasa saliva~ ¿E-entonces tengo que ir?

Ruka- Sip, y deberías hacerlo de la manera que te dijo Ana porque es algo "especial" ~sonríe~ y si lo haces diferente, se dará cuenta, es muy astuta.

David- ~Pasa saliva de nuevo~ O-okei

~David da un primer paso, temblando. Ruka solo lo observa con una sonrisa. David sigue las ordenes, tal y como están escritas en la carta. Primero decide ir al décimo piso, pero para su desgracia el elevador tenía un letrerito de "fuera de servicio", así que va por las escaleras~

David- Maldita, de seguro ya sabía del elevador

~Llega al décimo piso sin aliento, recoge el paquete azul sin problemas, pero al bajar por las escaleras, pisa accidentalmente la cola de Elliot, quien enfurecido lo ataca y hace que caiga por las escaleras, junto con Elliot y el paquete, que, al recordar el hecho de que debía estar intacto, protege. Por suerte no estaba muy lejos de llegar al primer piso, así que no fue mucho lo que cayó~

David- Genial el paquete, está en perfectas condiciones, pero que es...~Se fija y su cuerpo estaba sobre la cola del adolorido gato, que se enojo aun más y lo rasguño, rasgando parte de su camisa~

~David corre, huyendo del enojado gato, y por fin llega a la plata baja, donde está el estudio, Ana aun seguía escribiendo, en cambio Ruka había desaparecido~

--

Bien, está un poco corto pero...Nya! espero les guste xD y pobre David si eso solo fue un paquete, ¿Cómo le irá con los demás? *risa malévola* ñaqa ñaqa....*cof cof* ejem... bueno las dejo con el capitulo. Espero les guste.

--

_-¡Te acusaré con Mikan-chan!-dice infantilmente Yuri, haciendo un puchero._

_Hubo un silencio, que después fue roto por la risa general de todos en el gran comedor._

_-¡O-oigan! No se rían, ¡Mikan-chan!-_

_-Oye- le dice David a Rei- Esta...Mikan, es muy popular ¿Neh?-_

_-Sip, muy popular, incluso más que ellos dos - señala a Natsume y a Ruka- y eso que ellos son idols, ella tiene aquí, muchos pretendientes, pero- suelta una pequeña risa - es bastante despistada para notarlo-_

_-Ahhh- suelta una pequeña risita también- se ve que será interesante conocerla-_

_-Sip- sonríe Rei_

--

La semana pasó así, todo normal en la escuela, aunque, había que admitirlo, demasiado tranquilo en verdad. Mikan, ella iba al parque todos los días, desde la mañana hasta a entrada la noche, Tsubasa la ayudaba, pero él se iba desde las cuatro de la tarde, y ella, se quedaba sola en el escenario, y aunque no se daba cuenta, ya tenía un fan más, pero no de "Yume" si no de "Mikan". Esta vez era Domingo, al día siguiente ella tendría que enfrentar lo que estaba evitando, ver a "ese" idiota, suelta un suspiro. Este no era el lugar ni el momento para pensar en eso, ya que aun seguía en el escenario del parque y todavía no estaba tan oscuro, pero debía ensayar.

Había mejorado, pero no mucho como para estar satisfecha, así que cada día después de clases, le pediría a Tsubasa seguir ensayando, pero, ¿No sería una molestia para él?, después de todo el le dijo que solo hasta las 4, ó sea que él tenía cosas que hacer.

-Creo que no puedo pedirle que me ayude cada vez que lo necesito ¿Neh?- hablaba sola

- Hmph-

A Mikan le recorre un escalofrío al escuchar ese sonido, sabia quien era, pero tenía miedo de que la haya escuchado, o descubierto el guión a su lado. Voltea con miedo y nerviosismo, para ver la cara de Natsume.

-Yo-

-N-Natsume...¿Q-qué haces aquí?- dice escondiendo el guión debajo de su pierna, ya que seguía sentada, él notó que decía "Sakura no kokoro" ~El corazón de Sakura~ pero decidió no comentar nada.

-Mejor dicho, ¿Qué haces TU aquí y a estas horas?-

-E-es que...- mira hacia abajo y ve su pie, que recién le acababan de quitar las vendas- Es que me acaban de quitar las vendas y salí a caminar-

-Ah- no le creía nada

-Etto...y ¿Tu?-

-Hmph, iba pasando por aquí, fui a la tienda-

-¿Vives cerca?-

-See-

-¿Vives solo?-

-¿Eres policía?-

Mikan se ruboriza, es cierto, estaba de chismosa en su vida privada, que tal si él no quería contar nada, y ella de preguntona.

Natsume la observa con atención, ruborizada y viendo hacia otro lado, que por cierto llevaba el cabello suelto, por un segundo se le imaginó a Yume pero en versión castaña, suelta una pequeña risa, y hace que Mikan voltee a verlo.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-

-Porque eres tonta-

Mikan hace un puchero infantil y le saca la lengua -Oye..-

-Ven- Natsume la toma de la mano y la jala, ella apenas alcanza a tomar sus cosas.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta intentando alcanzar el paso de Natsume

-Te acompañaré a tu casa-

-¿P-para qué?-

-¿Eres tartamuda?-

-Hey, cla-claro que no-

-Jajajajaja- se ríe- ¿Entonces?-

A Mikan le aparece un leve carmín en las mejillas, que no paso desapercibido por Natsume, era la primera vez que lo veía reír de esa manera, después de que él entró a la escuela, se puso a ver videos donde ellos actuaban, el reía, pero se veía de una manera tan falsa, al menos para ella. Pero esta vez, fue algo que la hizo ruborizar, y querer reír también.

-Es que me pongo nerviosa-

Mikan iba detrás de Natsume, y al detenerse él, choca con su espalda. Él se voltea, quedando cara a cara con Mikan, y ella por el contacto tan cercano, retrocede, y él como acto-reflejo, camina hacia ella, hasta acorralarla a la pared.

-¡¿Q-qué?!- exclama Mikan, mientras los colores se le subían a la cara, haciéndola parecer un jitomate.

-¿YO te pongo nerviosa?- dice seductor

-¡¡¡Cla-cla-claro que no!!!- dice viéndolo a los ojos, observando cada una de sus facciones, esa sonrisa...tan...endemoniadamente...encantadora.

Él solo la observaba, sus reacciones, sus palabras, y finalmente sus labios al hablar.

-¿Entonces que fue eso? Tartamudeaste- dice inocente

-Etto...etto...-lo mira a los ojos, y se da cuenta de que sus ojos, tienen un color rubí, se estaba perdiendo en ellos, si no fuese que una pequeña risita, que se hizo más grande la sorprendió.

-¿Na-nani?- pregunta confundida

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Natsume se estaba riendo a más no poder, mientras Mikan procesaba lo que acababa de suceder.

Él la estaba...la estaba... ¿Seduciendo?...pero al reírse, era obvio que debía ser un juego, lo observa recargado en la pared, riéndose sonoramente.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Natsume conteniendo la risa, y se sacudía la camisa y los pantalones.

Natsume voltea y ve a Mikan con una cara de "podría golpearte", sonríe y voltea hacia enfrente y suelta un "vamos".

-Etto... ¿Es cierto que alguien nuevo entró al S.S?-

-Hmph, see-

-¿Te cayó bien?-

-Mmmm, pues si, supongo, no es tan odioso, es callado y también soporta lo mismo-

-¿Lo mismo?-

-Las niñas a veces nos persiguen, acosan, bla bla-

-Jijijiji- suelta una risita- ¿Qué esperabas? Eres un idol súper popular-levanta los hombros

-Hmph esa no es razón para no dejarme almorzar en paz-

-Jajajajajaja si, supongo-

-¿Y dónde vives?-

-Aquí- señala su casa

-Umm, bonita… -

-Obvio la decoramos Yuu…-

-Demasiado bonita para ti- se voltea, levanta una mano y la agita en el aire – Ciao nos vemos mañana-

-¡Si serás!- se voltea y dirige a su casa- Hmph, no es demasiado bonita para mí-susurra

-Estoy en casa- dice en la puerta, deja su saco y camina hacia la sala, donde Yuu y Hotaru observaban una película.

-Bienvenida- dice Yuu tan cariñoso como siempre

-Ñam...ñam- dice Hotaru, que estaba comiendo unas palomitas

-Jajajaja- ¿Qué película ven?-

-Saw 6 *crunch*- dice metiéndose una palomita en la boca

-¿No la quieres ver con nosotros?-

-N-no, gracias, no me gustan las películas de terror-

-Jajaja cierto lo había olvidado-

Mikan solo sonríe- Me iré a dormir-

-Sí, que descanses-

-Gracias, buenas noches-

Sube las escaleras y entra a su habitación, se cambia y se acuesta en su cama, acomodándose, y asimilando lo que podría llegar a pasar mañana, que se encontrase con él y que tuviera que enfrentarlo de cierta manera, aunque bueno, no es que en la escuela tuvieran mucho tiempo para verse a solas o mucho menos ponerse a platicar sobre "el pasado". Eso la confortaba, además tenía el apoyo de Suzuka y de Yuri…y de… de… No no podía contar con ellas, eran capaces de irse tras cualquier tipo bueno. Bien, mañana será otro día, así que a dormir.

--

Al día siguiente se despertó a las 6:30, entraba a las 7:00, se dio una ducha, se vistió, tomo sus cosas y bajó rápidamente observando que la puerta acababa de cerrarse.

-¡Esp…!- intenta gritar en vano, ya que se tropieza con Elliot y cae al suelo.

--

-¿No oíste algo?- dice Yuu subiendo con Hotaru al autobús, voltea hacia la puerta

-Nop, no se escuchó nada- dice Hotaru con su cara de siempre, ambos se sientan tranquilamente.

--

-¡Genial!- grita con evidente sarcasmo, se para, se sacude el uniforme, toma un pan tostado y sale corriendo de la casa.

Momentos después llega a la escuela, entra corriendo a toda velocidad ignorando a un prefecto que le decía "señorita no corra por los pasillos", llega sin aliento al salón "1-C", se había despeinado toda, así que se suelta el cabello y abre la puerta soltando un gran "Ohayo".

-¿Señorita Sakura?- pregunta la maestra confundida-¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Pues vengo a…-observa detenidamente el salón-¿Y mi grupo?-

-¿No le avisaron?-

-¿Avisarme?-

-Es que ya no tomará clases en este salón, ahora serán en el "Gran Salón"-

-Etto…

-¿En serio?-

-Si- asiente con la cabeza-¿En serio no sabía?-

-Etto…- se sonroja y mira hacia el suelo-No sabia, creo que debí preguntarle a Hotaru, más que la tarea-

Se escucha una risa general, por parte de la maestra y los alumnos, quienes ya habían sacado el celular y empezado a tomar fotos a Mikan. La maestra observa esto y solo menea la cabeza de lado a lado, en signo de negación, pero con una sonrisa.

-Jijijiji- suelta una risilla-Creo que es mejor que se dirija a su nuevo salón- sonríe- la directora iba a hablar con ustedes sobre algún asunto importante-

Mikan pone una cara de susto por un segundo, para reemplazarla inmediatamente por la usual Mikan alegre.

-Etto…muchas gracias por la información sensei, con su permiso- cierra la puerta y sale a toda velocidad hacia "El gran salón" donde ellos siempre pasaban su tiempo libre, era una gran casa, que al abrir la puerta, te encontrabas con un gran comedor de una mesa de cristal circular y sus sillas de cristal igualmente. Tenía aspectos futuristas.

Ella llegó sin fuerza alguna, abre la puerta esperando encontrar a la directora hablando, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que no estaba, suelta un suspiro. Pero no había nadie.

-Señorita Mikan-dice una voz femenina, pero autoritaria- por lo visto llega tarde-

Mikan voltea y se encuentra a su madre, una mujer joven, de cabellos castaños, lisos y ojos cafés, como ella.

-Gomene- baja la mirada

-Pase y tome asiento, ustedes también por favor-

Mikan es la primera en pasar, se sienta en la primera silla de once que había, dejándole una amplia vista. Para su desgracia mira hacia la puerta, y se encuentra con la persona que menos quería ver, David Hamilton.

-_Demonios…-_se sonroja y voltea hacia otro lado -_porque de todos ¿Tenía que ser él el primero en entrar?-_

David solo la mira y pasa como si nada, a lo que ella se sorprende. Después entran Suzuka, Nodoka, Yuri, Hotaru, Yuu, Shin, Rei, Natsume, Ruka y al final Yuka, la directora.

Bien- se aclara la garganta - Creo que ninguno de ustedes sabe de ¿De qué trata esto?-

-No- dicen al unísono

-Bien, pues hemos decidido que sus clases ya no serán compartidas con los grupos- se escuchan murmullos- y realmente, no hay tantos profesores que apoyen este programa-

-¿Entonces qué?- pregunta Hotaru altanera

-Pues entonces- hace énfasis en la última palabra- sucede que vamos a tener una ayuda, adelante por favor-

Por la puerta, entran varios jóvenes universitarios, el primero en entrar es un joven de cabello largo, liso, color negro grisáceo, ojos azul claro, y una sonrisa espectacular.

-Hola, mucho gusto soy Tono* Akira - dice amablemente – Yo les impartiré la materia de Matemáticas y Español-

Todos, lo observaban impresionados. El siguiente que entra es Tsubasa, su cabello corto, negro intenso como siempre, igual de intenso que sus ojos azules.

-Yo, soy Tsubasa Andou, mucho gusto- le guiña un ojo a Mikan, y Natsume solo lo observa- Yo les daré la clase de Educación Física y la de Artes Plásticas-

Entran dos jóvenes, gemelos, ambos de cabello naranjado, y ojos ámbares e idénticos de movimientos.

-Mucho gusto- dicen al unísono- Yo soy Hikaru- dice el chico con el peinado dirección a la izquierda-y Yo soy Kaoru- dice el otro chico que estaba peinado a la derecha- ambos somos los gemelos Hitachiin, y les impartiremos las clases de Música y Geografía- dicen de nuevo al unísono.

Y por último entra un joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos lilas, parecía serio.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Kajimoto Takahisa- hace una breve pausa para observarlos, y nota que Mikan anda en la nubes, sonríe irónicamente-Les impartiré la clase de Inglés y ayudare un poco con la de Ciencias Naturales-

-Bien como podrán ver ellos les impartirán las clases, son universitarios, pero son los más inteligentes que existen en su grado, así que por favor, cuiden de ellos como ellos cuidaran de ustedes, es todo por el momento, me retiro-

Todos los alumnos se para y hacen una reverencia, incluyendo los "universitarios". Yuka sale por la gran entrada, caminado elegantemente, dejando atrás un silencio sepulcral.

-Emmm- comienza Mikan y todos voltean a verla curiosos- Etto…¿Desde cuándo iniciamos?-

-Desde ahorita- responde Kajimoto serio

-¿Tu eres nuestra primera clase de hoy?- pregunta confundida, y todos se les quedaban viendo.

-Si revisaras tu horario sería útil-

Mikan, algo enfadada, toma su mochila y revisa su horario "7 am- Clase de Ingles", efectivamente les tocaba con "ese otro" tipo, no le cayó muy bien que digamos.

-Hmph, tienes razón nos toca contigo, Kaji-kun- dice cariñosamente

-No es "kaji-kun" señorita…-

-Eres mi maestro y no te sabes mi nombre- dice infantilmente

-¡MIKAN!- dice Tsubasa abrazandola

-Su nombre es Mikan, Sakura Mikan precisamente- exclama Kajimoto

-No es justo Kaji-kun- voltea a ver a Tsubasa quien la seguía abrazando ante la mirada atónita de todos-¿Por qué lo ayudaste Tsubasa?-

-Etto…- balbucea Tsubasa- no lo ayude solo tenía ganas de gritar tu nombre, y de abrazarte-

-Hahahahahaha- se escucha una risa sonora por parte de Mikan- jiji ya me puedes soltar, eh-

-Oh si, gomene-sonríe

La suelta y todos, incluyendo Tono y Kajimoto los veían asombrados, Tono se le acerca a Mikan, quien lo ve confundida.

-Etto… ¿Tono-sempai?- dice Mikan sonriendo

-¡¡Kya!!- Tono se le abalanza pero lo detiene Kajimoto-¿Nani?- dice en un berrinche

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dice Kajimoto en tono de reprendo

-Pues intentando abrazar a la cosita de niña tierna y bonita que está aquí, pero Tu ¡me detienes!-

-Pues, después, que es hora de iniciar la clase-

-Okei- dicen Tsubasa y Tono cabizbajos.

Mikan se sienta, siendo observada por todos, pero David la observaba sorprendido, ¿Realmente ella era Mikan?¿Mikan Sakura?, ¿La pequeña y torpe a la que nadie quería?¿A la que ÉL tuvo que sustentar? Ha cambiado, la veía sonriente, todo el mundo la quería y se veía…HERMOSA…su cabello castaño suelto, suave y sedoso, a la vista y de seguro más aun al tacto, sus ojos alegres y expresivos que brillaban…¿Qué demonios?. Sacude la cabeza de lado a lado, ¿Cómo puede pensar eso?

-Bien comenzaremos con la pequeña ruidosa- señala a Mikan y se escuchan risitas por parte de los demás

-¿Na-nani?- dice Mikan confundida-¿Por qué ruidosa?- pregunta tranquila-Yo no he gritado ni nada-

-Pero haces que los demás sean ruidosos, pero eso es otro tema-

-Ush- dice mas decepcionad que irritada

-A ver platíqueme algo en ingles-

-Pero profesor- dice Yuu- realmente no sabemos mucho, por que la maestra anterior iba despacio para que entendiéramos mejor-

-Muchas gracias por el dato Señor Tobita, bueno dudo que sea de las que ponen atención a la clase-

-Hagamos un trato, si le mantengo una conversación de 5 minutos en ingles, nos dejara esta clase libre, sin tareas y podremos salir ya-

-¿Con que altanera eh?- sonríe arrogante- Esta bien-

-¡Well, you start with the conversation!- ~Bien empieza tú la conversación-

-You already started it - ~Tu ya la empezaste~

-Mmm…you are right - ~Mmm…tienes razón~

-Dumb - ~Tonta~

-Hey ¿Why do you say me dumb?- ~Hey ¿Por qué me dices tonta?~

-Because you are a dumb - ~Por que eres una tonta~

-¡Of course not!- ~¡Claro que no!~

Fueron unos largos minutos para los demás él solo observarlos hablar sobre… ni idea no entendían nada de nada de lo que decían, excepto Ruka, Natsume y por supuesto David.

-Excuse- se para David autoritario-I have things more important to do, than this-

~Disculpen, tengo cosas mas impoartantes que hacer, que esto~

-Hey- empieza Kajimoto

-Just shut up honey, if don't like the things, just go away-

~Solo cállate cariño, si no te gustan las cosas, solo vete lejos~

Responde Suzuka, que al parecer entendía algo de Ingles.

-this is so magnificent, to see Mikan and Kajimoto-sensei in a fight-

~Esto es maravilloso el ver a Mikan y a Kajimoto-sensei peleando-

-Etto…- Hotaru empezaba a tomarles fotos a Kajimoto y a Mikan quien se había sonrojado- ¡Hotaru! Ya no me tomes fotos-

-Ea! I win- dice Kajimoto altanero- You speak spanish-

Mikan solo se tapa la boca, y solo piensa "demonio. Kajimoto sonreía altanero como si hubiera ganado algo muy valioso.

-Bien, como castigo por perder, tendrás que limpiar el "Gran Salón" junto con el señor Hamilton-

-¡¿YO POR QUÉ?!-¡¿ÉL POR QUÉ?!- gritan a la vez.

-Por interrumpir la clase-

-¿Qué clase? Solo estaban peleando en ingles-

-Pero fue divertido, y si fue una clase, así que sin rechistar limpias, los demás pueden salir, después continuaremos con la clase-

-¡Hai!-

Kajimoto sale del salón, no sin antes ver a Mikan, quien lo observaba también, y sonreir altaneramente.

-Suerte limpiando todo esto "Mikan-chan"- sale por la puerta, dejando a todos riendo.

-Hahahaha ¡Mikan-chan!- se burla Yuri

-Jamás te había visto retar a un profesor así, de hecho jamás habías retado a un profesor- dice Shin con una sonrisa y con la mano en la barbilla.

-Hmph él no es un maestro, solo en un universitario niñato- dice Mikan en un puchero

-La niñata aquí eres tu- dicen Hotaru y Suzuka a la vez

Mikan solo se queda pasmada, espantando a todos creían que le paso algo, pero segundos después salta de alegría.

-SIIIIII, por fin los veo, por fin los veo- canturreaba- Siiiii-

Todos la miraban con cara de "OMG esta loca", ya que no entendían a que se referían, y el primero en preguntar que pasaba fue Natsume que desde que Tsubasa y Tono se fueron, quedo profundamente dormido.

-¿Qué tienes tonta?- pregunta adormilado-¿Por qué tanto ruido?- se talla sus ojitos.

-Natsume- se da un zape en la cabeza-¿Estabas dormido?-

-Ñaaaum- bosteza- Si, ¿Por?-

Se acomoda a lado de los demás quedando todos juntos y observando a Mikan, quien de pronto corriendo se dirige a ello y los abraza al saltar.

-Dios mío los extrañe mucho, mucho, mucho- sonríe- ¿Y están bien?¿Nada ha cambiado?-

-Hahahahaha- Suzuka es la primera en responder-Nosotros también te extrañamos mucho, y claro que estamos bien, la pregunta es ¿TU estas bien?-

Mikan da una vuelta -Claro observa- camina y se inca- ¿Ves?-

-Sip por lo visto estas muy bien- dice Shin

-Nosotros también te extrañamos- dice Rei al lado de Shin

-¡¡¡Nosotras también Mikan-chan!!!-grita Yuri abrazando a Nodoka

-¡Chicas!¡Chicos¡- los abraza, se separan después de un momento- ¿Y qué?¿Ustedes no me extrañaron?¿O qué?- les dice infantilmente a Natsume y a Ruka

-Claro que si Sakura-san- dice Ruka

-No me digas Sakura, Ruka, solo dime Mikan- le responde con una sonrisa

-Está bien Mikan- también le sonríe

-Torpe yo que tú me apuraba-

-¿A qué?- aparecen signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza

-Si que Kajimoto tenia razón, eres tonta, tienes que limpiar todo este lugar antes de la siguiente clase-

A Mikan casi se le sale el alma, era cierto, y había olvidado algo mas importante aun, el hecho de que tenia que limpiar junto con "ese" idiota.

-Cierto-dice resignada

-Te ayudamos- se ofrece Yuri junto con Suzuka y Nodoka

-Esta bien chicas, yo puedo además tengo al nuevo que también limpiara-

-¿Segura?- pregunta Suzuka, era extraño que no les llorara, implorando ayuda.

-Sip- dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Esta bien, te vemos al rato- una por una salen por la puerta

-Nosotros también te dejamos- dice Yuu con Hotaru -Tenemos que ir con la directora-

-Okei-

Ellos dos se van, quedando Rei, Shin, David y ella.

-Creo que yo ire a jugar futbol un rato-

-Si yo también- contesta Rei

Ambos salen por la puerta dejando a Mikan en estado de shock, MISAKI-SEMPAI la mataría, la fusilaría, la dejaría corriendo incluso desde la tarde hasta el día siguiente, no podía ser cierto, olvido contarle sobre su pie, ¡no tenia prueba alguna de que se lastimo!, seguramente la aniquilaría, oh si, perecería en el intento de explicar su situación. Esta sumida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz muy suave la sorprende.

-"tengo al nuevo que también limpiara" ¿Eh?- dice David dirigiéndose a una puerta que dentro tenia trapeadores, cubetas y uno que otro limpiador- por lo visto no les contaste sobre mi ¿Neh?-

-No tenía por que saber cosas innecesarias- dice fríamente

-¡Uy! Que cambio de actitud, o sea que tu cariño, y alegría son una máscara, ¿O qué?-

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que sea cariñosita contigo?- dice con su típica alegría

David se acerca a ella, y la acorrala en la silla que estaba sentada.

-No de hecho yo quiero ser el "cariñosito" contigo- dice seductor

Mikan estaba a punto de tener un infarto de tener a semejante muchacho en frente de ella y el hecho de que tuviera la camisa desabrochada de los primeros botones, no ayudaba. Se empezó a sonrojar al tener dicha vista, así que volteo su cara hacia otro lado justo en el momento que entraba Harry Hamilton por la puerta. Sorprendida por ese hecho grita.

-¡¡¡HARRY!!!- empuja a David haciendo perder el equilibrio y por consecuencia dar al suelo.

Harry quien había visto la posición en que se encontraban al entrar, se puso nervioso, intentando ver que hacia su hermano.

-¡¡¡MIKAN!!!- también grita, Mikan venia corriendo hacia él y lo abraza, correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Harry, Harry, Harry-sollozaba Mikan- te extrañe mucho, has crecido mucho, llego un momento en que pensé que no te reconocería- estaba al borde de las lagrimas

-Pero si mírate tu- la aleja y la observa- esta bellísima, hermosa, tu también has crecido mucho, de no ser por la foto no te hubiera reconocido-

-Oh cierto- exclama David en un silla con cierta indiferencia

_**Flash Back **_

-¿Por qué?¿Cómo sabias que me iban a mandar allí?-

-No lo sabía, fue casualidad, digamos que sí sabía algo, pero... tuviste tanta suerte- dice moviendo la cabeza lado a lado

-¿Suerte? ¿Qué sabias?- pregunta un chibi David

-Si te apuras te digo-

-Ñaña está bien-

David sale por la puerta seguido por Harry, quien sonrie ampliamente.

Ambos van caminando por la calle tranquilamente, David sonreía mientras veía todo los paradores.

-Dime, ¿Qué sabias?- voltea a ver a Harry-¿Qué sabias sobre la escuela Ryummei?-

-No sabía nada sobre la escuela Ryummei, solo sabía sobre quien estaba ahí-

-¿Quién…estaba ahí?-

-Sip-, "Ella" esta ahí, estudia ahí-

-¿C-cómo sabes eso?-

-Pues, me mando una carta hace un tiempo, adjunto una de sus fotos-

-¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME DIJSITE?-

-Te lo debí haber comentado alguna vez, pero como tu jamás me pones atención-

-¡Si se trata de ella créeme que pongo atención!-

-Uy, si que la amas, la quieres, la adoras con toda tu alma- canta Harry

-C-cállate, eso que importa- hace una breve pausa mientras un carro pasa- ¿Y…su foto?¿Dónde está?-

-Hahahahahaha- suelta una risa sonora- si que te mueres por verla, tranquilo ya mañana la volverás a ver en persona- se echa a correr hacia la escuela que estaba a pocos metros y es perseguido por David

-Cállate-

Y cuál fue su sorpresa que al día siguiente, ella no estaba, no la veía por ningún lado, pensó que tal vez podría haber cambiado más de lo que él se imaginaba. Hasta que gracias a Shin supo que ella estaba faltando, y que no la vería hasta el lunes.

El día de hoy al entrar por la puerta, solo vio a una chica, bonita, parecía su tipo, le gusto, tal vez hablaría con ella después, pero le importaba mas Mikan hoy la vería. Tsubasa exclamo "Mikan", eso lo sorprendió, ¿De verdad era ella?, con razón le había gustado, una sonrisa arrogante pasa por su boca, bien era momento de actuar.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Hmhp, Mikan apúrate que gracias a ti Kajimoto nos puso a limpiar todo esto- dice David levantándose de la silla, e interrumpiendo la amena platica que tenían Harry y Mikan.

-¿Te puso a limpiar Kajimoto?-

-Ush! Si, por culpa de David que interrumpió una conversación en ingles y hable en español por su culpa y perdi, y a el lo puso a limpiar por interrumpir la conversación- suelta un risita, que cautiva la mirada de David

-David-

-¿S-si?- dice sacudiendo la cabeza

Harry solo lo ve raro por su acción- Limpia lo que le toca a Mikan- dice sonriente

-Pero…¿Qué?-

-Dejalo Harry como si te hiciera caso en eso-

-Si no, Mikan se enojara contigo-

-Harry…no te…-

-Hmph está bien…solo- hace una pausa- no te vayas ¿Okei?-

Mikan solo la mira sorprendida, jamás creyó que el aceptaría tal cosa, se da una leve cachetada en la cara, no debía caer en eso, no otra vez

-¿Y qué haces aquí Harry?-

-Ah, yo les impartiré la clase de Ciencias Naturales, con ayuda de Kaji-kun-

David y Mikan se le quedan viendo como si fuera un raro.

-¿Qué?-

-Ella le dijo Kaji-kun también, nadie le dice así-

-Es que me gusta decirle así, porque lo molesta- dice Mikan

-Jajaja yo también-

-Si que tienen una mente simplista- dice David, que aun barría el piso

-Bueno creo que me voy Mikan, tengo que ver a Kajimoto y a la directora-

-Sip-

-Te veo al rato David-

-Zeee-

Harry se va dejando a Mikan y a David totalmente solos, Mikan se para y toma un trapeador ayudando a David.

-Dejalo ahorita yo lo hago-

-No, quiero hacerlo, además si viene Kaji-kun es capaz de hacerme limpiar todo aunque esté limpio-

-ja supongo- una pequeña sonrisa cruza por su boca

Ambos estaban tranquilos limpiando el lugar, había un completo silencio, un poco incomodo había que admitir, pero parecía que ambos disfrutaran la compañía del otro.

-Etto…¿ A que viniste?- suelta de repente Mikan

-Por un trabajo-

-Ah, te fue bien ¿Eh?, en cumplir tu sueño quiero decir-

-Sí, supongo, y ¿Tu? ¿Qué pasó con tu sueño? Porque lo que recuerdo, teníamos el mismo sueño-

-Emmm pues, lo dejé-

-¿Por qué?- pregunta sorprendido

-Etto…porque…-

-No me digas que fue por lo que pasó- dice cabizbajo, sorprendiendo a Mikan, tanto por la pregunta como por la reacción que tuvo.

-Pues…no…supongo-dice nerviosa

David camina hacia ella, y ella por inercia avanza hacia atrás topándose con la pared, David la arrincona con las dos manos apoyadas en la pared.

-¿Me odias?-

-¿Na-nani?- balbucea

-¡¿Qué si me odias?! Deberías haberme odiado después de eso, ¿Sabes? En verdad, yo esperaba que me dijeras eso, aquel…día, pero no, me ignoraste y…desapareciste- su cabello cubría sus ojos, impidiendo poder verlo a los ojos. Mikan estaba a punto de llorar, no quería recordar su pasado, no quería recordar aquel día.

-Yo realmente pensé que te odiaría por toda mi vida, pero después me di cuenta que tienes razón, que no podía estar siempre dependiendo de los demás-

-Mikan yo…yo…- cada vez se acercaba mas a Mikan, de llegar al punto de rozar su nariz y aproximándose, estaban a escasos centímetros de que sus labios tuvieran un roce, cuando alguien abre la puerta, Mikan entra en pánico y se deja caer, recargándose en la pared y quedando sentada, David sorprendido se agacha y la ayuda a levantar.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta David

-Hai, solo que me resbale-

-Hmph, ¿Qué hacen?-pregunta Natsume con una ceja alzada

-Me resbale y David me ayuda a levantarme- sonríe

David nota lo que en verdad hizo, SE ESCAPO, estaba a punto de lograrlo, de hacer que "regresaran", y de obtener su primer beso, de ella.

-Sí, es que eres torpe- dice arrogante

¿Qué era ese cambio de actitud?, Mikan solo lo mira y después toma el trapeador y se lo da Natsume.

-Necesito ir al baño, toma- su cabello cubrían sus ojos.

Mikan sale por la puerta y la cierra fuertemente. Natsume y David mantienen su mirada en la puerta para después mirarse mutuamente.

-Hmph ¿Le hiciste algo?- dice sentándose en una silla

-No, ¿Qué quieres que le haga?- levanta los hombros- Además no es como si fuera tu asunto, realmente-

-Pues, realmente lo es, esa tonta me cae bien- contesta indiferente

-Te tengo una pregunta Natsume- lo dice como buenos caballeros-¿Te gusta Mikan?-

Natsume abre los ojos como platos por un segundo, segundo que no pasa desapercibido por David -Claro que no- contesta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¿Seguro?-

-Que si, solo son como 3 días que conviví con ella, imposible que me guste Mikan-

-Después de que haga algo, creo que lo entenderás, medítalo por unos momentos y después me dices tus sentimientos, si son enojo, ganas de matar, etc. Créeme que te gusta-

-Aja- contesta sarcástico

Mikan entra y los ve platicando, se le hace raro, pero después recordó que ambos se llevaban bien. Camina hacia David y se sienta a su lado. David solo la ve, ella estaba hermosa, todavía estaba algo sonrojada, como extrañaba verla así.

-Natsume, a mí solo me tomo 5 minutos de verla, para enamorarme de ella-

Mikan voltea sorprendida, estaba a punto de reclamarle pero sus labios fueron tomados por los de David. Natsume solo observaba la escena sorprendido, pero esa sorpresa se transformo por celos, sentimiento que él, desconocía.

--

Ñaña Hola!!! n.n

Pues como verán hoy anduve de

Romanticona xD

Hehe, espero les haya gustado el capi pasado

Y que obvio también les guste este :D

Sabían que me lastime mi mano en volibol D:

Pero soy bien dramática así que no se preocupen

-.- si es que se habían preocupado claro

Aunque si se me hizo un moretón, y está bien morado xD

Y emmm…bueno como verán actualize más pronto,

pero no es tan largo como el otro el 8° capi

bueno me voy, espero les guste este capitulo

Ciao!!! Las quiero!!!!

Vean los perfiles de -AngelGirl1- y luzdeangel

¡¡¡Sus historias son maravillosisisisisisimas!!!

¡¡¡Léanlas!!!

¡¡Y Oh si no olviden dejar review!!

Que me animan muchísimo

…**.::*°~Peqee Tiger~°*::….**

**P.D: Por fin! Ya tengo Word, ea! Y cero faltas ortográficas…emmm…creo xD**


	10. ¡¡¡Un nuevo trato!

Bien chicas, aquí les traigo el capitulo, tarde, si lo sé, pero mi computadora fue formateada, y T–O–D–O, se borro, incluido este capítulo, que genial, lo tuve que reescribir, sin más preámbulos las dejo.

Disclamer–. El anime "Gakuen Alice" no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes que participan en él.

Y perdón para aquellas que les gusta mi "debraye", pero no quería tardarme mucho mas, supongo que es algo trivial, ya que por lo que vienen, es por la historia, supongo, y si no, las recompensare el próximo capi xD. Jujujuju Pero clarooo!! Avísenme si les gusta el "debraye" para ver si lo sigo poniendo por que…uh! No sé como que es algo muy extenso para poner xD

Y gomene Lu–chan, no lo tuve listo antes, pero prefería tardarme más que publicar un pedazo de texto basura. =P hahaha xD

Aunque creo que fue lo mismo ¬¬* ....

––

_**Capitulo Anterior…**_

–_¿Seguro?–_

–_Que si, solo son como 3 días que conviví con ella, imposible que me guste Mikan–_

–_Después de que haga algo, creo que lo entenderás, medítalo por unos momentos y después me dices tus sentimientos, si son enojo, ganas de matar, etc. Créeme que te gusta–_

–_Aja– contesta sarcástico_

_Mikan entra y los ve platicando, se le hace raro, pero después recordó que ambos se llevaban bien. Camina hacia David y se sienta a su lado. David solo la ve, ella estaba hermosa, todavía estaba algo sonrojada, como extrañaba verla así._

–_Natsume, a mí solo me tomo 5 minutos de verla, para enamorarme de ella–_

_Mikan voltea sorprendida, estaba a punto de reclamarle pero sus labios fueron tomados por los de David. Natsume solo observaba la escena sorprendido, pero esa sorpresa se transformo por celos, sentimiento que él, desconocía._

––

Mikan necesitaba separarse, además de que empezaba a haber una pequeña falta de aire. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas soltarse, ya que David la sujetó de la cintura, ella empujaba su cabeza con las dos manos, pero era en vano, él era más fuerte que ella.

Por lo mientras, Natsume se encontraba en un estado de shock, pero por alguna razón que él desconocía, tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpear a David. Apretaba su puño con una gran fuerza. Malinterpretaba la escena él veía era un beso apasionado entre Mikan y Natsume. Mejor decidió salir del gran salón, cerrando la puerta con una gran fuerza.

Ese gran portazo hizo reaccionar a Mikan, haciéndole recordar que Natsume estaba presente y había presenciado la escena. Entró en pánico, ¿Qué tal si lo divulgaba? ¿Qué tal…qué tal si lo malinterpretaba? Y si…¿Qué pensaba? Ella no tenia que preocuparse por cosas innecesarias, a ella solo le importaba que no lo divulgara.

David solo pensaba que había ganado, ya que ella dejo de resistirse, pero fue un momento de distracción que Mikan solo resbalo de sus brazos quedando en el suelo y dándole una ligera patada en la pantorrilla, haciéndolo caer en la silla que se encontraba detrás de él, y Mikan al levantarse, empuja la silla desde abajo haciéndolo ir para atrás, y consecuentemente al suelo.

–Oye, eso duele ¿Sabes? –pregunta David sobándose, desde el suelo

–Já ¿Crees que me importa?– pregunta fría– Jamas vuelvas a hacer eso, y menos enfrente de…la gente si–

–¿De la gente? ¿O solo enfrente de Natsume?–

–¡Q–qué preguntas! Obvio que toda la gente viene incluyéndolo–

David solo pasa sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se recuesta en el suelo, mientras sonreía con arrogancia y satisfacion.

–¿Por qué sonries? – pregunta Mikan enojada

–Por que obtuve tu primer beso–

Mikan se sintió tan indignada, todavía era tan arrogante de decirlo como si nada…pero já todo era de la imaginación de David. Ahora Mikan era quien sonreía arrogantemente.

–Bien, te dejare con esa falsa idea…¡Ciao!– Mikan se despide con la mano, mientras sale tranquilamente por la puerta, al cerrarla, sale corriendo a toda velocidad, buscando con la mirada a Natsume.

Por lo mientras a David se le había borrado esa sonrisa arrogante que portaba hace unos segundos, estaba procesando la información. "Falsa idea"…."falsa idea"…esas dos palabras resonaban en su mente, ó sea que Mikan ya dio su primer beso, y no fue a él. Se puso de pie bruscamente, acomodo la silla de igual manera y sale por la puerta, pero choca con alguien. Era Suzuka, quien ahora lo miraba en el suelo en espera de ayuda, pero prefirió ignorarla, llevaba prisa como para detenerse a ayudar a una torpe.

–Hey– lo llama mientras se levanta

–¿Qué?– dice de mala gana

–Sí a si piensas reconquistar a Mikan, estás perdido– dice la joven mientras se adentra en el "Gran salón"

David se para en seco, ya que literalmente iba corriendo, se puso a pensar, Suzuka era su mejor amiga junto con Hotaru, pero Hotaru no le dirigía ni la mirada desde que se presentó ante el grupo, hasta podría decir lo miraba con desprecio, de seguro sabía lo que había sucedido entre él y Mikan. Bueno no la culpaba, hasta él mismo se odiaba por eso, pero ahora, necesitaba un apoyo, y ya lo había encontrado.

–Hey, Suzuka ¿cierto?– dice David mientras entraba en el "Gran Salón"

–¡Oh! Ahora si recuerdas mi nombre ¿Neh?– dice Suzuka irónica

–Hmph…supongo, no tengo necesidad de recordar cosas sin importancia– responde en el mismo tono

–Já, bien, ¿Qué quieres de mí? Por que por lo visto, soy de importancia para ti

–Sí, se podría decir asi, pero ni te emociones

–Ya deja de decir tonterías y ve al grano–dice Suzuka reprochadoramente

–Bien, necesito que me ayudes con Mikan

Suzuka solo levanta una ceja y se rie, cosa que a David no le agrado por la cara que puso.

–¿Ayudarte?, prefiero convencer a Natsume de que salga con Mikan o ayudar a Shin, exacto, si no he ayudado a Shin, ¿Cómo esperas que te ayude a ti? Eres un completo desconocido para mí–

–Sí, supongo, pero tu eres muy unida a Mikan, casi como mejores amigas, ¿No?

–Si, casi…– se le escuchaba triste, y bajo la mirada al suelo, pero la subió y miró fijamente a David, lo miro de una manera muy altanera– Pero bien, no te puedo ayudar si no me explicas la situación, asi que dependiendo de cómo me parezca la cosa, te ayudare si te parece…bien y si no, también

–Bien, bien…

Ambos se quedaron platicando en el "Gran Salón", negociando sobre lo que sucedería con Mikan y él. Tambien David le conto sobre sus sospechas de Natsume.

––

Por lo tanto Mikan encontró a Natsume en una banca del patio. Muchas niñas lo rodeaban y murmuraban cosas como "¡Oh dios mío que guapo!" o "¿Tendrá novia?". Mikan solo reia ante estos comentarios, y por lo que veía, Natsume estaba a punto de pararse y salir huyendo de ahí, si es que las chicas no lo seguían.

–Yo, Natsume…

–Yo – dice indiferente

–Emmm…¿podemos ir a un lugar donde hablemos en privado?

–No soy un chismoso, no lo divulgare…lo que sucedió ahí fue tu problema, no mio

–Ah…de hecho no era eso…– Mikan se sintió apenada, realmente sabia a lo que ella venía, agachó la cabeza. Natsume al darse cuenta de eso, decidió hablar.

–Bien, si no era eso, entonces ¿Qué?– pregunta con indiferencia.

A Mikan le brillaron los ojos, al parecer él confiaba en ella, aunque por instante eso la hizo feliz, pero ese pequeño sentimiento de tristeza y culpabilidad la golpeo de nuevo, él confiaba en ella, y ella, solo le mentía.

–Etto…

–¡Hey! ¡Chicos!–gritaba Suzuka mientras agitaba la mano y se acercaba corriendo– Genial ¿No creen?– dice entre jadeos, intentaba recuperar el aire mientras se apoyaba en sus piernas– irán ¿Verdad?

–Emm…Suzu no se dé que me hablas

–Yo tampoco– dice irritado–¿Qué tanto balbuceas?

Suzuka solo lo ve feo, y Mikan para evitar una pelea decidió actuar. –Emm, Natsume

–¿Qué?

–Me pasas tu correo, y tu número de celular, ¿Si?–dice sonriente

Usualmente Natsume no comparte esa información, se divulga tan rápido que en la tarde…ya tiene mas de mil correos de gente, la mayoría niñas, que le envían mensajes de amor. Por eso creo una cuenta que se le daba a sus fans…así evitaba ser bombardeado, tener que hablar con personas desconocidas, ser amable, no, se negaba a eso. Y ahora ¿Qué haría? ¿Le daría su correo y numero verdadero?, o ¿Debería darle el falso?.

–Emm…¿Natsume?– dice Mikan agitando su mano enfrente de Natsume, esperando que reaccionara–.

–¿Qué?–dice distraído

–Tu correo y tu numero celular

–Ah sí,sí claro– Mikan le da su celular y apunta sus datos, para después regresárselo– Gracias nos vemos luego–.

Ambas salen corriendo hacia la dirección de la escuela. Se detienen y ambas respiran bruscamente.

–¿Y qué decías de ir a donde?

–Ahh…eso te lo platico después de que veas a la directora, me mandó a llamarte

–¡¡¡Mi m–ma–ma–mamá!!!

–Si– dice entre risas– tu ma–ma–mamá, corre no creo que sea nada malo, animo tu puedes

–Jajaja no voy a una pelea pero gracias

Mikan se adentra al edificio, camina hacia una gran puerta caoba, y al abrirla se encuentra con su madre y con el Jefe. Ella puso cara de espanto ¿La había descubierto? ¿Qué sucedería ahora con su sueño?... El jefe solo le pide que tome asiento, y ella obedece.

––

Natsume se había ido a un lugar que encontró, estaba detrás del "Gran Salón", era un frondoso bosque, y muy dentro de este, había un pequeño lago con aguas cristalinas y tenía un pequeño muelle. Lo había encontrado el día en que llegó aquí, como no quería entrar a clases se fue a "explorar" la zona, y simplemente lo encontró. De ahí en adelante, se convirtió en su sitio para pensar, estar solo o sólo para saltarse las clases. Y este, era un momento para pensar. ¿Cómo demonios pudo darle su correo real a Mikan? Bueno…no es que creyera que era una chismosa, o algo así, pero… Ya ni sabía que pensar de ella. De pronto le dieron ganas de nadar, el ver el agua tan pacifica, tan transparente, le daba la sensación de tranquilidad, de paz.

No se dio cuenta, cuando Mikan y la directora entraban por el otro lado del bosque. Él como acto–reflejo se oculto. Mikan y Yuka estaban caminando, las dos estaban calladas, ninguna se animaba a decir nada para romper el hielo. Mikan solo pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar…

_**Flash Back**_

El jefe mando a sentarse a Mikan, ella obedientemente lo hizo. Ambos se veían serios, tal pareciera que alguien falleció. Ella tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pasara, miedo de si su futuro, que tanto anhelaba se vería arruinado.

–Mikan– llama su atención el jefe– estas aquí porque vamos a hablar sobre tu…futuro

Genial, lo sabía desde que los vio, le iban a decir que no, que no le permitirían participar en la película, que se debía retirar del mundo del espectáculo…que su sueño…jamás se cumpliría. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, así que se tranquilizo.

–Bien, ¿Qué de mi futuro?

–Tu madre…

Lo esperaba, su mamá, se negó a dar el permiso, bien la comprendía sabía que no quería pasar por eso otra vez. No la odiaría, se odiaría así misma por ser tan débil, y ocasionarles tristezas a los demás.

–Yo aceptaré tu petición, siempre y cuando, seas "Mikan" y no "Yume" la que sea la idol que esté en la película, no puedo presumir a Yume como mi súper popular hija que es una idol, ¿Cierto?

A Mikan le brillaron los ojos de la emoción, de la felicidad que sentía, durante mucho tiempo estuvo distanciada de su mama, realmente no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo.

–Aunque bueno dejando eso de lado, la vida no es tan simple, una mentira no dura para siempre y te lo he dicho muchas veces, además es injusto el esfuerzo, por ejemplo Ruka y Natsume, ellos tienen que conllevar ese problema, ellos tienen su vida social, a su manera claro, pero se esfuerzan por eso, imagínate que alegría es cuando te encuentran–suelta una pequeña risita– bueno te descubren en la calle, encontrarte a tu idol favorito en la calle es un sueño que muchos fans tienen…

Mikan se imaginó eso, eso fue el comienzo de su sueño, el encontrarse a su idol en la calle. Su mamá lo recuerda bien, ya que después de eso ella fue su mayor apoyo…Qué lindos días eran aquellos, muy lindos.

–Así que…¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Yo…yo…

–Tienes menos de 10 segundos para aceptar– dice su madre mirando el reloj– 9…8…7…6…

–Yo…

–5…4…3..2..

–¡¡¡ACEPTOOO!!!–grita a todo pulmón–pero quiero pedirles algo…

–¿Qué?–pregunta el Jefe

–Que…por favor…¡Nadie se entere de que yo era Yume!

–Yo jamás dije eso, que todos debían saber que Yume eras tú…–dice su madre sacando la lengua infantilmente, haciendo reír al jefe y sonreír a Mikan– Bueno creo que el trato esta sellado ¿Cierto Shiki?

–Cierto Yuka– ambos se dan la mano

–Mas te vale hacer de Mikan una idol más famosa que Yume que si no…–sonríe diabólicamente– ¡Ya verás!

A Shiki solo le recorre un escalofrío por la espalda, sonríe nerviosamente y le contesta con un "claro". Después de "celebrar" su nuevo contrato, con una taza de té, Shiki se retira, no sin antes recordarle a Mikan su pequeña reunión cada martes. Yuka ve a Mikan sonreír ampliamente y decide, que no hay mejor momento que ahora para retomar una plática, que hace mucho tiempo se dejó inconclusa.

–Eh Mikan, ¿Tienes clase ahorita?

–Ah…si…con Harry–dice todavía con esa sonrisa tan radiante

–Ah ¿Qué cosas pienso?–se pone una mano en la cabeza–Si soy la directora, claro que puedes faltar…

–¿Faltar?–pregunta Mikan intrigada

–¿Podrías venir a platicar al lago conmigo?

–S–supongo que si…–dice sonriente

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Después de eso, helas aquí, ambas caminando sin decir nada, como si una pared invisible estuviera entre ellas. Ninguna se atrevía a decir nada, por miedo a que lo que dijeran fuera lo incorrecto. Natsume seguía ahí escondido, ellas habían avanzado, rodeando el lago, y dejando sin oportunidad a Natsume de irse de ahí sin ser visto, y claro sin ser tachado de un chismoso.

Así que prefirió quedarse ahí, no es como si le interesara la plática de madre e hija, y tampoco le interesaba la hija. Aunque el mismo se preguntaba, si de verdad no le interesaba Mikan, es decir si la veía triste a él le dolía, si la veía sonreír, el tenía ganas de sonreír también, aunque jamás lo haría en público, eso quedaba claro…pero se preguntaba que sucedía con eso, por lo visto era claro que de verdad le gustaba, y eso, no lo admitiría menos a David, que también tenía sus ojos en ella. Simplemente actuaria, muy tonto de su parte si no se daba cuenta que significaba. Saco la lengua ante ese pensamiento.

Regresando con Mikan y Yuka, ellas se habían sentando en una banca, precisamente en la que estaba escondido Natsume, haciéndolo sobresaltar un poco y casi, quedar descubierto.

–Etto…¿De qué querías hablar?–pregunta mirando al piso, se sentía rara de hablar a solas con su madre, era demasiado tiempo que no lo hacía.

–Bien, yo solo te quería recordar…que aunque te haya dicho eso la otra vez…–dudaba– yo…te apoyo al cien en esto– en su mente resonaban aquellas palabras "¡¡¡Me niego a que seas una idol, lo evitare a toda costa!!!" una pequeña lagrima cae por su mejilla, que es cariñosamente limpiada por Mikan.

– Mamá olvídalo, eso es pasado, lo que importa ahora es que tengo tu apoyo y que saldré adelante

Yuka se sentía mal, esa reacción por parte de Mikan la hizo sentirse más culpable. Pero esbozó una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, su hija era la única persona que tenia ahorita y estar peleada con ella por más de un año…no era algo muy grato de vivir.

–¿Cariño quisieras venir a vivir a la casa? Es que…me siento solita–sonríe– además como ya dejaras de ser Yume, entonces es mejor que vengas a la casa…además tengo varios de tus viejos vestuarios ahí, deberías probártelos y tirar los que ya no… para ir de compras– Natsume seguía escuchando, ¿Yume? ¿A qué se refería con Yume?

Mikan no cabía de la sorpresa, además de sentirse rara, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ver a su mamá así, toda…amorosa, cariñosa y realmente comportándose como niña chiquita. Este pensamiento la hizo reír, de verdad parecía niña pequeña, que lindo sentía al estar con su mamá.

–¿Sabías que pareces niña chiquita? Eres demasiado diferente a la directora–ríe– creo que si alguien te viera en este momento no te reconocería. Natsume quien escuchaba la conversación "sin querer" asintió con la cabeza ante este comentario

–¡¡¡Obvioo!!!–dice levantando los brazos y sacando la lengua– Soy una directora y debo de dar el ejemplo, además eres mi hija–hace un puchero– no deberías estar diciendo eso

Mikan le saca la lengua, se pone de pie y sale corriendo–Ah pues…no soy tu hija, soy Yume– hace un sonidito que se supone es una risa diabólica– soy una idol así que te puedo decir niña chiquita–Bien esto respondía por completo la pregunta de Natsume, Mikan…era Yume.

Su mamá, mas experta en "sabiduría" ríe más diabólicamente, se acerca a ella, y la avienta al lago.

–Clarooo, eres una desconocida para mí así que puedo hacer eso– dice mientras corre hacia el muelle, con la intención de no dejar salir a Mikan del agua.

Ambas siguen jugando al menos media hora más, y Natsume, termina por quedarse dormido.

––

Suzuka se encontraba con David en el comedor del "Gran Salón", estaba platicando con Suzuka.

–Bien, entonces cuando sea la prueba de valor…tu y Mikan quedaran juntos, así estarán a solas y tendrán "su tiempo", ¿Entiendes?

–¡Ea! Claro ahí yo hago mi magia…–suelta una risa arrogante– No se negara a lo que le voy a decir

–…Claro– lo ignora, mientras mira a la puerta–¡¡¡Hotaru!!!

David solo voltea y ve a Hotaru parada en la puerta, los observaba a ambos con total desprecio.

–Esto no es lo que parece…–dice Suzuka poniéndose de pie

––

Y aquí…¡¡terminaa!! ¡¡Muajaja!!! u.u

¡¡¡Gomeneeee!!! ¡¡¡Gomeneeeee!!!

De verdad intenté, intenté mucho acabar pronto pero no pudee.

Cuando al fin estuvo lista mi compu, que después de que la formateara, seguía fallando ¬¬*

No pude continuar porque me dejaban demasiada, ¡d–e–m–a–s–i–a–d–a tarea!

Y al fin en mis escasos ratos libres pude sacar este fic, y el otro que tengo n.n

¬¬* aunque como verán la inspiración no me ayudó en mucho con este capítulo u.u

Aun así espero que les haya gustado, un poquito tan siquiera. xD

El próximo, estará bueno *risa malévola* créanme que les gustará.

Y pues las dejo. Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Y no olviden pasarse por el perfil de -AngelGirl1- y Luz de angel

¡¡¡Sus historias son maravillosas!!! ¡¡¡Se los aseguro!!!

….::*° ~Zhikizzme~°*::….

….::*°~Peqee Tiger~°*::….


	11. ¿Novios?

¡Hello! Bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, no puedo creer que sea el 11 ~corre como maniática por el estudio~

David- ~Tiene el brazo enyesado, un ojo morado y una venda en la cabeza~ Cállate, haces demasiado ruido

¬¬ Mira el hecho de que hayas sido un completo idiota para pisarle la cola al gato mientras hacías lo encargos que te pedí, y cayeras como un completo idiota por las escaleras desde el decimo piso ~intenta contener la risa~ te hace mas idiota, já pero eso no quiere…pff… no quiere decir que le amargues la vida a los demás ¿Okei?

David- ~Solo mira a Ana con cara de que seguro la matara un día~ ¡¡¡Cállate!!!

Jajajajajajaja ~ríe sonoramente~ Imposible de creer que yo no te lastime, jajajajaja ~sigue riendo, pero ahora parece una loca, corrección, está loca ¬¬ ~

Mikan- ¡Dios mio! ¡Ana! ¿¡Qué le hiciste!?

¿Yo? ¡Nadaa! ~dice sacando la lengua y mirando a otro lado~ Jajajajajajaja

Mikan-

¬¬ Ana, ¿Qué le hiciste? ~se acerca a David y le toca la cabeza, mientras revisa su mano, y lo compadece xD~

Natsume- ~ se acerca a Mikan la hace a un lado y avienta a David, haciéndolo caer de la silla donde estaba~ Créeme está bien, si Ana dice que no le hizo nada debes creerle…

Mikan- ~se va del estudio siendo arrastrada por Natsume~ P-pero…

Ana-¡Ciaoo! ¡Gracias por la visita! ~ Se despide con la mano~

David-¿Qué demonios? ¬¬ ¿¡Por qué todo mundo me agrede!?

~Ana se acerca a David y lo abraza, le acaricia el pelo. David solo se sonroja violentamente parecía jitomate~ ¡Awww! ¡Cositas! Está bien, te apapachare, te daré todo el cariño que necesites

David- ~seguía sonrojadisimo~ ¿Q-qué te pasa?

~Ana se pone de pie, y ayuda a levantar a David, lo guía hacia la puerta~ Vamos por un café ¿Si? ~Dice con la sonrisa mas radiante que pudiera tener~

David- ¿Por un café? ~David pensaba que Ana se portaba realmente rara~

Zee un café, y a platicar un rato ¿Sii?

….

~Mucho gusto, soy el narrador del llamado "debraye". Me pueden decir Cyan-kun n.n Bueno como ustedes yo ¬¬ también tengo mis dudas en que le hará a David-san esta vez ¬¬….Zeee da miedo… n.n bueno como el pequeño debraye termina aquí.. :3 las dejare con las historia y el disclamer~

PoT no le pertenece a Ana, de ser así, los personajes hubieran hecho una huelga pidiendo mejores condiciones de trabajo y alto a la explotación laboral ¬¬ xD

--

_**Capitulo Anterior…**_

–_Bien, entonces cuando sea la prueba de valor…tu y Mikan quedaran juntos, así estarán a solas y tendrán "su tiempo", ¿Entiendes?_

–_¡Ea! Claro ahí yo hago mi magia…–suelta una risa arrogante– No se negara a lo que le voy a decir_

–…_Claro– lo ignora, mientras mira a la puerta–¡¡¡Hotaru!!!_

_David solo voltea y ve a Hotaru parada en la puerta, los observaba a ambos con total desprecio._

–_Esto no es lo que parece…–dice Suzuka poniéndose de pie_

--

-Te juro…no es nada de lo crees- seguía insistiendo Suzuka, al parecer Hotaru había escuchado gran parte de la conversación, ella es bastante sigilosa

-Suzuka, me importa un comino lo que tú hagas con "este"-señala a David, quien solo voltea a otro lado- pero que involucres a Mikan, ahí si te metes en aguas peligrosas, porque yo evitare a toda costa que ella vuelva a salir lastimada…- Suzuka solo se había quedado inmóvil sin saber que decir- ¿Entiendes?, y si es necesario haré todo lo posible por evitar tu "plan" –marca las comillas en el aire- además, siendo casi mejor amiga de Mikan, no puedo creer que hagas esto, ¿De casualidad sabes que estás haciendo? ¿Sabes lo que "este" le hizo a Mikan? –dice muy seria- bien, no me importa solo no te metas en donde no te llaman…

Suzuka se quedo completamente inmóvil, ella era una maldita, como se atrevía a hablarle así, no tenía el menor derecho de hablarle como si fuera de su incumbencia ella apoyaría a Mikan de esta manera. Lo haría.

Hotaru, al ver los puños apretados de Suzuka, sonríe satisfactoriamente y sale por la puerta, azotándola, y dejando un gran eco en el gran salón.

-Bien, ya que se ha ido- suelta sus puños liberando la presión- tenemos que reorganizar esto, ella a escuchado parte de la conversación pero no sabemos que tanto…

-B-bien- dice David con nerviosismo y sorprendido. Siguieron platicando durante unos momentos más, hasta que por fin estuvo listo su plan.

--

Natsume seguía dormido, estaba recostado en el respaldo de la banca. Mikan seguía jugando en el agua, a pesar de que su mamá se había retirado desde hace varios minutos, cuando por fin decide salir, vio un pequeño resplandor detrás de la banca donde estuvieron sentadas, su curiosidad ayudó a que saliera más deprisa del agua. Cuando fue a asomarse, vio a Natsume completamente dormido, al parecer tenía un lindo sueño ya que sonreía de una manera tan…tan…¿bonita?¿Sincera?, pero era algo inusual en el, jamás había visto una sonrisa tan linda en él, jamás. Y descubrió que era lo que brillaba, un aretillo en su oreja tenía una linda piedra, tal vez sería un rubí, era rojo…un color parecido al de sus ojos. Por un momento sonrió ya que se sentía algo rara de verlo mientras dormía y lo peor es que sin darse cuenta puso su mano en el aretillo, tocándolo.

Natsume solo se volteó, haciendo que la mano de Mikan quedara debajo de su cabeza, pareciendo almohada, Mikan entró en pánico, si se despertara y la viera, lo mas seguro era que la molestara con que tal vez era acoso sexual, etc. Sus tonterías de siempre. Pero algo la sorprendió mucho, Natsume tocó su mano y dijo "Yume", ¿Había dicho "Yume"?¿Había descubierto que ella era Yume?.Una risa burlona interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Oye ¿Podría considerar esto como acoso sexual neh?- dice Natsume con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo arrogantemente

-¿¡Eh!?-Mikan se sorprende y se cae de espaldas-¿¡Tu!? ¿¡Estabas despierto!?

-No realmente-dice abriendo los ojos pero seguía sonriendo arrogantemente- y bien ¿Qué dirían tus fans si te vieran? ¿Eh? Y mis fans también se decepcionarían, pensarían que somos novios…y…- se queda pensativo, mirando intensamente a Mikan, quien solo se hace para atrás, se sentía nerviosa-…me dejarían de acosar, de molestar de robarme mi ropa, mis cuadernos- hablaba como si de una maravilla se tratara, después ríe malévolamente- oye Mikan es verdad que participaras en la película ¿no?...

-¿ah? Ettoo… creo que…no lo sé, no me han asegurado nada-se le escuchaba nerviosa- Etto…

-yo sé un secreto tuyo…-dice Natsume en tono escalofriante de película- ¿No te gustaría que lo divulgara verdad?

-¿¡QUÉÉÉ!?-grita lo más fuerte que pudo- ¿¡T-te atreves a extorsionarme!? ¡O sea que piensas decir lo del beso! Ya sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- exclama demasiado exaltada- ¿Y?

-¿Y?-decía con completa diferencia, realmente no la escuchó, ni siquiera un poco, estaba pensando en lo bonita que era, su cabello mojado, su cuerpo que era envidia de todas las niñas de la escuela, sus hermosas y finas facciones…recién lo notaba…un poco más. Sacude la cabeza ante sus pensamientos- Si bien, necesito un favor…

-¿Favor?-pregunta confundida

-Si un favor…aunque si no aceptas, tal vez, no lo sé, la noticia del beso podría llegar al club de periodismo- si, usaría lo del beso, en vez de decirle que él sabía que era Yume, aunque si bien no aceptaba…-

-¡Espera! ¿Qué clase de favor?- se le había bajado el enojo, porque entre su furia, se puso a pensar un poquito. Puede que no lo conociera pero no era de esos que te extorsionan…no al menos sin una buena razón.

-Que seas mi novia…

-¿¡Que!?-exclama nerviosa, un poco feliz…sacude la cabeza, ¿Se sentía FELIZ?¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?- ¿¡A que te refieres con "ser tu novia"? Porque eso no es un "favor" ¿Sabes?

-Já zee, zeee lo sé, pero a como lo vamos a ser, si lo es…

-Demonios explícate, que cada vez te entiendo menos- decía sumamente confundida-

-Eres más tonta de lo que pensaba-dice soltando un suspiro- Tú serás mi novia, para así, evitar que las niñas me sigan acosando, molestando e incluso robando. Bien me entenderías si tuvieras un club de fans.

Mikan solo ríe sonoramente, "si solo tuviera un club de fans", tenía demasiados clubs de fans, de parte de ella en la escuela, y de Yume.

-Já ¿Si supiera? Hasta tengo más fans que tu-dice orgullosa y alegre, y no es que fuera presumida, es solo que el tener tantos fans la llenaban de muchísima felicidad-

-Bien, entonces sabes lo que se siente ser acosado, ¿Neh?

-No realmente, no me sucede a menudo

Natsume solo se da un golpe en la frente, ¿Esta chica estaba loca? ¿O qué? ¿Qué jamás se daba cuenta de los numerosos grupos que la observaban mientras comía? Solo mencionó eso porque pensó que ella aceptaría, ya que desgraciadamente se había dado cuenta de que él no la "extorsionaría" de ninguna manera. ¿De verdad era tan fácil de leer? ¿O solo fue que ella pudo ver a través de él?

-Bien, como te habrás dado cuenta deje ir cobardemente de mi idea de extorsionarte

-Zeeee- dice algo arrogante y un poco orgullosa, era muy buena leyendo a la gente- Pero creo que entiendo tu punto, matamos dos pájaros de un tiro ¿Neh? Te dejan en paz a ti y también a mí

-Si exacto, bien no eres una cabeza hueca después de todo, simplemente eres lenta- levanta lo hombros, para que después, sin saber que lo golpeo, terminó en el suelo, sobándose.

-Si soy tu novia se supone que no me dirás más cosas así ¿Neh?

-Si supongo, al fin de cuentas serias mi novia adorada…-lo dice en un tono meloso y un algo seductor, que logra hacer sonrojar un poco a Mikan y logra una sonrisa de satisfacción y arrogancia en Natsume- Pero bien, ¿Aceptas?

-Mmmm…Creo que sí, matamos dos pájaros de un tiro ¿Neh? Aunque esto es más por ti que por mí, ya que a mí no me molesta tanto, al contrario me siento feliz de tener fans, más no lo confundas con que soy arrogante o presumida…es diferente-dice con una inmensa y sincera sonrisa en sus labios, cosa que a Natsume le pareció…encantadora. Natsume no sintió en qué momento se encontraba besando a Mikan, quien solo se sonroja violentamente. No fue un beso apasionado, pero tampoco fue un beso muy casto.

De pronto un flash los interrumpe, haciendo que ambos se separaran y que un tipo con la cámara saliera corriendo. Mikan se sorprende e iba a ir corriendo detrás del tipo, pero Natsume la detiene.

-Somos novios ¿Neh? Podemos besarnos cuando queramos sin que a nadie le importe un comino ¿No?

Mikan tenía una mano en la boca, estaba sonrojada a más no poder, tenía ganas de golpear a Natsume pero por otro lado estaba completamente feliz, y se sentía una idiota por sentirse así. Después de todo esto solo era un engaño…si un triste y cruel engaño, para los demás y para ella. Cuando lo vio dormido, sabía que pasaba con ella, el encontrarlo demasiado guapo, con una actitud impactante y unos ojos que te roban el sueño, sabía que significaba, ¡¡¡LE GUSTABA!!! Y lo peor…SE ESTABA ENAMORANDO DE ÉL. No por nada empezaba a cooperar en ese beso que inició él ¿Neh?.

-Ademas así nos evitamos hacer una escenita en el patio para dar a conocer la noticia-sonríe arrogante, mas no por lograr evitarse problemas, si no por un dichoso beso, que, aunque no sepa por qué sucedió, se sentía como si hubiera ganado un gran premio, pero esa sonrisa se le borró, ya que no sabía porque se sentía así, quería saber porque ella provocaba esos sentimientos en él ¿Era solo ella la que le podía provocar sentirse así?

-Ci-cierto…sí supongo, pero no lo hagas tan de repente ¿Okei? Avísame-lo mira con cara de reproche- Además tampoco será cuando tú quieras ¿Estamos?

-¡Neh!-sonríe arrogante - ¿Qué no crees que es mejor un beso robado a un beso pedido?

¡Demonios! Tenía razón, pero no quería que él se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que estaban aflorando en ella, al menos no por el momento, así que tenía que mostrarse un poco…renuente, algo indiferente…aunque le doliera un poco…por no decir bastante.

Natsume solo sonríe ante el silencio de Mikan, y también ante su cara de confundida, si de verdad era linda. Sacude su cabeza de nuevo, de verdad necesitaba preguntarle a Ruka sobre esto, aunque bueno esperaba que no se riera. Era demasiado burlón con él.

-¿Ves? El que calla otorga…-dice burlón, mientras se pone de pie, ya que seguía en el suelo, se sacude y toma de la mano a Mikan, mientras la arrastra a algún lugar. Y ella bien "sacrificada" se deja guiar. Se sentía feliz, tomando la mano de Natsume y recién notaba cuan grande era, su espalda ancha…¿Todos los hombres tenían una espalda así? Tenia 16 años, era un idol y…era perfecto, demasiado perfecto para ella. Como flash, se le vino a la mente cuando pronunció "Yume" mientras dormía ¿Le gustaba Yume? Entonces…le gustaba ella como otra persona ¿Neh?.

Mikan seguía demasiada metida en sus pensamientos como para notar que estaban saliendo del bosque y que también, había una gran multitud de gente afuera de éste. Natsume vio la oportunidad perfecta para "publicar" su "noviazgo"…

--

¡Bien! Aquí estoy de nuevo

Y antes que nada me disculpo por dos cosas

1-. La tardanza…

Es que tuve un problema familiar, de hecho muchos, operaron a mi abue u.u y mi tio…bien eso no me gustaría comentarlo, no al menos así tan al "aire libre". Y de verdad disculpas, ahorita estuve fuera de mi casa alrededor de un mes, si no es más. ¬¬

2-. Lo corto que es este capítulo…

Hoy que publico, es porque he venido a mi casa…¬¬ por ropa, y ahorita ya tengo que salir de nuevo con mi abue, por que la cuido, porque ahorita no puede hacer muchas cosas y voy tarde. Pero necesitaba publicar, al menos algo, lo que fuera…eso si lo que fuera de su agrado :D Pero ¬¬ es corto. Buuu.

Bien eso es todo, espero les guste, déjenme un Rw…bien ustedes saben lo que siempre digo ¿Neh? xD

**...::*°~Zhikizzme~°*::...**

**...::*°~Peqee Tiger~°*::...**


	12. Sentimientos Descubiertos

¡Que ondaz! ¡ Bien chicas y si hay chicos xD les traigo la conti! Espero les este gustando la historia, y si, bieeen, aquí estoy soportando a este descerebrado mental ~David estaba sentado en frente de ella, y la miraba con una cara de pocos amigos~

David-. Mira en primer lugar no es como si yo te haya pedido venir aquí ¿Estamos? Así que no empieces a molestarme, que por el momento estoy bien, disfrutando el momento.

~se le puede ver a David rodeado de muchas chicas muy guapas y hermosas, y él claro, "sacrificándose" estando con Ana, bien nótese el sarcasmo~

~Ana se dirige al baño, y se tarda alrededor de unos 15 minutos, pero para cuando sale, trae puesto un lindo vestido azul con blanco, unas zapatillas blancas y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, cuesta admitirlo y más porque es Ana, pero se veía hermosa~

¬¬ ¿Cómo que cuesta admitirlo?

~Cof se supone que tú no puedes oír lo que digo, no opines y sigue con la historia cof~

¬¬ Bien, bien…David-chan, quiero que me acompañes.

David-. Mira ahorita no estoy para…~se queda completamente callado al verla, no porque lo asustara como de costumbre, si no por la sorpresa de que se ve bella~

Mira cierra esa bocota tuya, todo es cuestión del maquillaje y la ropa, ah sí ~hace una leve reverencia~ Muchas gracias al staff que me proporcionó la ropa y me ayudo con mi maquillaje.

David-. Si bien se supone que vamos a…. ¿Dónde vamos?

Bien acompáñame necesito ir a ver a mi familia...**¬-¬ ** al parecer mi madre quiere que ya tenga novio y pues, les dije que tenía un novio guapo y cariñoso y ¡blah! Todo eso. ~lo dice como si se fuera a enfermar por solo pronunciar esas palabras~ Y de verdad me podría enfermar solo por decirlas ~Zee claro, ya te dije que no puedes escuchar lo que digo ¿recuerdas?~ ¬¬ ah sí lo siento, digo, digo, amm…¿Entonces me ayudas? ~hace una reverencia~

David-. ~se sorprende que Ana le pida algo, y más aun que haga una reverencia por ello~ Tu…a mi…me pides… ¿Un favor?...Matte…¡Novio! Yo tengo que fingir que soy tu novio…¿Tengo qué?

¬¬ SI, mira se lo hubiera pedido a Natsume, pero no quiero traumarlo más, es que mi familia es un algo…¬¬ ~suelta un profundo suspiro~…especial, no como soy yo, ellos son reservados, egocéntricos y elitistas. De hecho te lo pedí a ti porque eres guapo y cariñoso y buena onda.~¡Dios mio! Tengo la misma cara que tiene David, una cara tipo WTF?, OMG! Si combinado~ ¬¬ dejen de hacer esas caras, que es muy difícil que diga algo así o ¿Qué? ¬¬

David-. ¡Siii! ¡Demasiado! ~¡Siii! ¡Demasiado~

¬¬ Cállense los dos…Hmph jamás vuelvo a pedir un favor.

David-. Yaa, yaa, está bien, está bien, te ayudare pero no habrá nada de besos, ni nada por el estilo.

¬-¬ ¿De verdad crees que no me he humillado lo suficiente? No estoy loca como para pedirte ese tipo de cosas...Cállate no respondas no quiero saber, y ahora…shuu shuu, lárguense crías, este monito de porcelana es mío por las próximas…~voltea a ver su reloj…OMG! ¡Está usando un reloj! ¬¬ Eso si es raro~ Cállate…si, como decía, es mío por las próximas 8 horas.

~todas las chicas se retiran del lado de David-chan y salen por la puerta, sabían que debían obedecer si no querían salir heridas, aunque lo dudaban por el momento, jamás habían visto a Ana tan… ¿Dócil? Si, bien, yo tampoco D: ~

¬¬ deja de hacer caras…¡Shit! Ahí viene mi hermana…actúa natural, actúa natural, actúa natural…¡Shit!

David-. ¡Whoa! Si es tu hermana sí que se parecen ¡Eh!

Pamela-. ~Examina de arriba abajo a Ana y a David…que raro es ver tan sumisa a Ana ¬-¬ demasiado raro~ Bien, bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? A mi pequeña y linda hermana, con su novio que…~Ana se sentía a morir, sentía nervios, iba a tener un colapso nervioso dentro de…poco~

--

~Bien aquí termina el pequeño debraye de nuestra loca autora, lo escribió a las doce de la noche por que no podía dormir porque se durmió en la tarde, porque disque "tuvo un mal día en la escuela" si, bien puro drama…¬¬~

Cállate drama será el tuyo, y siiiiiii, si tuve un mal día en la escuela, nos cambiaron de salón, y me toco con pura gente que se ve…muy payasa y así, luego tuve el error de hablarle a una tipa,¡¡¡ que es todo lo contrario a mí!!!

~¿Tierna, linda, cero agresiva? ¿Sensible, comprensible, tolerante?~

¬¬…yo soy todo eso aunque no lo demuestre ¿Estamos? Bueno, no siempre. xD pero no esta chica es de esas que…tienen novio y se andan besuqueando con cualquiera ¡Ash! No puede ser, odio mi salón en este momento -.- quiero llorar

~O.O debe estar critico el asunto para que quieras llorar…¿¬¬ no es drama?

Noo, no es drama…O.O Disculpen mis queridos y queridas lectoras, por tener que presentarles esta "sesión psicológica" /// ¡qué pena! xD :D pero bien, las dejo…

~¬¬ con lo que interesa, el fic, bueno si es que así se le puede llamar "fic"…ah si el disclamer…¬¬ Gakuen Alice no le pertenece a Ana Paola por que de ser así…¬¬ no se podría llamar, anime ni manga…seria una completa y total bazofia…. -.- Zeeee~

-.- Desgraciadamente…tiene razón -.-'

~OMG! ¡ Esta critico el asunto! No me grito, ni me dijo cállate…lo acepto tal cual…niñas y niños nuestra querida autora ¡Ha enloquecidoo!~

¬¬…las y los dejo con el fic, en lo que intento calmar al maniático de Cyan-kun…¬¬ loco xD :D

--

_**Capitulo anterior…**_

_Mikan seguía demasiada metida en sus pensamientos como para notar que estaban saliendo del bosque y que también, había una gran multitud de gente afuera de éste. Natsume vio la oportunidad perfecta para "publicar" su "noviazgo"…_

_--_

Y como dicen, "jamás desaproveches una oportunidad, quien sabe si se repita" Natsume decidió poner en pie este consejo. Puso una rodilla en el piso, y se recargó en la otra, tipo cuando piden matrimonio, pero no, esta vez se presentaba para la simple situación de pedirle que fuera su novia, y ante el asombro de todos lo dijo.

-Mikan Sakura ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dice seriamente, y de una manera tan linda que Mikan se sonrojó violentamente, las chicas que estaban presentes, alrededor de 100, casi se mueren de un infarto. Ellas querían maldecir a Mikan, pero era tanto el respeto que ella infundia, que no se atrevieron a soltar ni un insulto.

-¿Na-na-na-na-Natsume?- dice nerviosa, y confundida. Su corazón le dictaba que quería, pero la razón le decía que solo era un juego, pero bien, lo tomaría como una prueba de actuación, aquí no podían jugar los sentimientos-¿De verdad quieres que sea tu novia?-dice soltando pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad, bien se suponía que debía ser una gran actora, no por nada Tsubasa le daba clases ¿Neh?

-¿Mikan?- pregunta confundido, ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Qué tal si se tomó en serio lo del noviazgo? Pero por el momento era lo que necesitaba, así que después hablaría con ella. Aunque viéndolo bien, estaría perfecto, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, se quitaba de encima a sus molestas y queridas, fans. Y otra, que nadie se atrevería a acercarse a Mikan para intentar algo. Y así, decidió seguirle la corriente-No dudes de mí, yo de verdad te amo-Natsume lo dijo tan seria y tiernamente que todas las chicas presentes suspiraron, incluso Mikan- Así que ¿Si quieres ser mi novia?...-dice de nuevo, pero esta vez, parecía que el la amara con toda su alma.

-Yo…-dudó por un momento, sentía como si de verdad fueran a ser novios, pero ¡Oh triste realidad! Suponía que por eso le gustaba actuar, porque entrabas a un mundo en el que eras alguien más, sin dejar de ser tú. Diciéndolo así, sonaba algo complicado- Yo…¡Claro que acepto!-responde sumamente entusiasmada, se agacha a la altura de Natsume y lo besa apasionadamente, y ahora el sorprendido es Natsume.

Toda la gente que estaba presente, empezó a fotografiar la romántica escena, y para cuando ellos se separaron toda la escuela, ya tenía una foto de ellos dándose un beso. Al separarse Mikan tenía una imagen fresca e inocente, en cambio Natsume se veía atrayente. Mikan sabia lo que había pasado, así que necesitaba algo para salir de ahí.

-¡Oh dios mío!-dice confundida-Na-na-Natsume, nos han fotografiado…-dice casi gritando

-Jajajajajaja, bien, bien…mejor así todo mundo sabrá que tu eres mía, solo mía- esas palabras hacían temblar a Mikan, y no solo a ella, a la mayoría de la escuela. Muchos niños estaban enamorados de Mikan, y claro niñas estaban enamoradas de Natsume, y esto representaba un gran golpe para ellos.

--

Después de un rato de hablar con el club de periodismo de la escuela y lidiar con aquellos fans que querían que supieran que los amaban, pudieron descansar en el gran salón solo ellos dos.

-Oye Mikan, yo de verdad te quiero agradecer lo que has hecho hoy, realmente fue impresionante, para la tonta que eres y…aunque me cueste admitirlo creo que yo…-Natsume ya esperaba un golpe, patada, insulto, etc., por parte de Mikan. Pero nada llegó- ¿Mikan?- se pone de pie y se acerca a ella, estaba sentada, con su cabeza entre sus brazos, dormida- Así que estas dormida y yo hablándote como idiota…- una pequeña venita aparece en su sien, pero desaparece rápidamente, ya que Mikan se mueve, cambia a una posición mas cómoda, recarga su cabeza en su codo, y su cabello, baja suavemente detrás de su oído. Esto se podría considerar como las pocas cosas que asustan a Natsume-Jajajajaja-suelta una pequeña risa- Si que puedes dormir en cualquier lado ¿eh?-sonríe y pasa un mechón del cabello de Mikan detrás de su oreja, pero Mikan se revolvió en si, ante el contacto-Natsume…ai…-pronunció entre sueños.

-¿Ai…?*Amor*...¿Que…quieres decir?-dice sorprendido, ¿A qué se refería con esa palabra, y más aun poniendo su nombre en la misma oración?-¿Mikan…estas despierta?-pregunta nervioso, y confundido.

-Es obvio que está dormida, baka-dice David entrando por la puerta del gran salón- Y la armaste en grande ¡eh! Lo bueno era que no te gusta Mikan, imagínate si te gustara-dice sarcástico, y un poco agresivo-Si bien ahorita Mikan ha aceptado ser tu novia, no te acostumbres, pienso tomarla de regreso ¿Y qué demonios es eso de "que todo mundo sepa que eres mía"?¿eh? Bueno por una parte esta bien, me ahorraste tanto problema para quitarme de encima a los enamorados de Mikan, pero no me agrada tanto que tu y ella, se den…tantos "besitos"…-juega con sus manos, simulando dos monitos dándose un beso.

-¿Crees que me importa si te parece o no? Me tiene sin cuidado la verdad, además ella es mía…-Mikan se revolvió de nuevo de lugar, y Natsume entró en pánico internamente, no quería que ella escuchara eso, antes necesitaba hablar con Ruka, preguntarle ciertas cosas, para confirmar lo que él creía-Mira, mejor lárgate antes de que la despiertes-dice bajito, voltea a ver a Mikan quien seguía dormida- di que con el megáfono integrado que tienes no se ha despertado

-¿¡Cual megáfono!?-grita, y Mikan se espantó tan fuerte, que grito "¡Kyaaaa!" y la silla se fue para atrás, junto con Mikan, y dejando oír un bueno y sonoro golpe-Upppss, creo que…tengo que irme-dice esto y sale a toda velocidad por la puerta, mientras Mikan se levanta con una cara de espanto, casi se le podía leer en la frente "¿¡Quien carajos grito!?".

-¿Quién grito?-dice molesta y con el puño levantado.

-Etto…fue David pero recién salió huyendo y me dejo solito, y te juro que yo no grite, yo solo estaba aquí, y de pronto llegó él y empezó a molestar y le dije que no que tu no eras de él y…y…-estaba diciendo cosas que no, debía sacar una excusa rápido, algo que cambiara el tema, pero de ya- ¡Esta bien! SI fui yo quien grito, y saque a patadas a tu David-chan…-dice tan rápido que nadie le podría entender, excepto Mikan.

-Tu pequeño…bribón ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no molestes a la demás gente?-se acerca demasiado a Natsume y le propina un gran y sonoro zape, Natsume solo se soba el lado en donde Mikan le golpeó, y Mikan empieza a reír, tanto así, que casi se tiraba en el suelo, porque no podía aguantarse tanta risa-Jaajaaajaa, debiste…debiste…ver tu cara jajajaaaajajaa…me haces reír demasiado, ahh me duele mi panza…-dice todavía riéndose, pero de tanta risa, no se fijo y su pie se atoró en la orilla de la alfombra, e iba a dar al suelo, ella solo cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe, pero en un acto-reflejo Natsume la sujetó, y puso sus brazos debajo de ella, de tal manera que amortiguó el golpe-¡Ouch!...espera…no me duele…¿Por qué no me duele?-abre los ojos lentamente, para descubrir que Natsume está encima de ella, ¡Dios mío! Se sentía mareada, tener tan cerca a tan guapo niño era un sueño hecho realidad, de verdad se estaba enamorando de él, el simple hecho de tenerlo tan cerca la hacía sentirse nerviosa, pero quería abrazarlo más fuerte que a nadie, y de verdad…esto no era bueno

-Mikan, estas roja como tomate ¿Te puse nerviosa?-dice Natsume con una sonrisa en la cara, pero algo andaba mal, ella se sentía muy caliente, probablemente tenia temperatura, después de todo no se había cambiado de ropa cuando salió del lago, y después de tanto alboroto menos-¡Hey Mikan! ¿Cómo te sientes?...-pregunta, mientras la ayuda a levantarse y a sentarse.

-Creo que, no muy bien…-dice sonriendo, tenía sus mejillas rojas, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, y de nuevo estaba alucinando, ella casi no se enfermaba, pero cuando se enfermaba le daba muy fuerte, y la enfermedad avanzaba muy rápido. Por eso su madre la tenía en su escuela, además de estar bien informada sobre ella, podría cuidarla bien el día en que se enfermara.

Hotaru iba entrando en ese momento al gran salón, y al ver la escena rápidamente regresó por donde vino, no sin antes decir "aquí no se hace eso, para eso existen los hoteles" y dejando a un muy avergonzado Natsume, ya que realmente el hecho de que ella estuviera toda roja, un poco sudada por la temperatura, y su cabello alborotado, no daba una buena idea, tenía que llamar a alguien pero no quería dejarla sola. Así que decidió llevarla a su casa, porque, además de que no tenía la dirección de su casa, no iría a molestar a alguien preguntándole eso, se sentiría medio inútil y tonto, él siempre hacia las cosas por si mismo.

--

Unos minutos después ya estaban en su casa, se habían ido en el automóvil de Natsume, porque aunque solo teniendo 16 años, el ya tenía su auto y su licencia ¿Qué creían que él se iba caminando a la escuela como cualquier otro niño? Já eso ni él se lo cree.

-Bien hemos llegado-dice mas para si mismo, ya que Mikan estaba dormida, se le había bajado un poco la fiebre, pero no lo suficiente- Let's go…

Natsume se baja del auto, un mini Cooper negro con plata, va y levanta a Mikan en sus brazos, para después entrar a gran edificio blanco. Mikan poco a poco se iba despertando por el movimiento, por que Natsume tuvo que usar las escaleras gracias a que el elevador estaba fuera de servicio por hoy, y desgraciadamente Natsume vivía en el 8° piso. Así que ahorita estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, porque aunque Mikan era muy liviana, el solo hecho de subir ocho pisos era exhaustivo y ahora tenía su mochila, a Mikan en brazos y de verdad estaba cansado. Por fin abrió los ojos, pero ver a Natsume de cerca, hizo que su mundo temblara…y pues no fue literalmente, ya que grito y se movió tanto que hizo Natsume perdiera el equilibro, pero por suerte no había subido tantos escalones del séptimo piso.

-¡¡¡Ouch!!! De verdad que eres torpe Sakura, demasiado torpe –dice mientras se intentaba parar, pero esta vez Mikan había caído sobre él- Eres algo pesada ¿sabes?-sonríe típicamente

-¡Kya! Lo siento, lo siento, pero el ver tu cara tan cerca y luego estando en tus brazos me puso nerviosa-estaba medio inconsciente de lo que hablaba, se paro pero parecía que aun seguía mareada- ¿Por qué me tengo que enfermar en momentos como este?-pregunta más para sí misma que para Natsume.

-Por inteligente de seguro…-dice con su habitual tono sarcástico- Bien muévete-extiende los brazos hacia ella, con intenciones de cargarla nuevamente para subir el último piso.

-Ni pienses que me vas a cargar, puedo caminar, al menos… ¿estamos en tu casa?-dice confundida- creo que si por que no es la mía…pero bueno puedo caminar lo suficiente como para subir el último piso, según me dijo Ruka una vez que vivías en el octavo piso ¿Neh?-dice señalando un cartel en la pared que decía "séptimo piso".

-hmph…hasta eso no estás tan mal-dice sonriendo- Pero bueno eres igual de terca que una mula, así que al menos déjame ayudarte a subir…

-Por su supuesto que no…-dice mientras intenta poner un pie en el primer escalón, pero estando medio inconsciente, solo logró ir a dar al suelo junto con un enorme y estruendoso ruido- Bien, bien, ayúdame por favor-dice mas resignada que con ganas- pero no me digas mula…baka

-Pero si eres terca de verdad- mejor decidió callarse ante la mirada de Mikan, con algo de esfuerzo ambos lograron llegar a la puerta del departamento de Natsume, abre la puerta y Mikan se adelanta soltando en un leve susurro "perdona la irrupción", iba al sillón y se dejaba caer.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Natsume atónito, era raro ver a Mikan sin ganas- Creo que aun tienes fiebre…

-De favor llama a Hotaru, ella tiene las medicinas, siempre me enfermo de esto, infección en la garganta o gripe…así que de verdad no te preocupes mucho, por el momento solo necesito descansar…o si quieres llama a mi madre, pero no es lo mas recomendable-esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, ya que simplemente al acomodarse en el sillón cayó profundamente dormida.

Natsume solo la miraba, de verdad podía caer profundamente dormida sin importarle donde y con quien estuviera, chicas como ella ya casi no había. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzo por su boca, ya que Mikan se revolvía y se revolvía en el sillón, al parecer le quedaba algo chico, porque ella no era una chica muy chaparrita que se diga, pero aun sus pies sobresalían. Así que simplemente decidió moverla de ahí y llevarla a su cama, esta vez el tendría que dormir en el sillón, por que por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que no despertaría pronto.

--

Mikan soñaba que Natsume la cargaba como princesa y que la dejaba en la cama y le susurraba al oído "ai shiteru", y de pronto, le depositaba un dulce beso en los labios, pero al abrir sus ojos, no había nadie, estaba en la cama de Natsume, en su habitación, casi todo era negro, dándole un toque de elegancia. Mikan observaba con detalle la habitación, era tan él, tenía su perfume impregnado en cada rincón, en las almohadas, en sus cobijas, en todo. Ella se sentía embriagada por su olor, se revolvió en las cobijas pensando en que era lo mejor del mundo. ¿Cómo era posible que de verdad se enamorara de él en tan poco tiempo? Era tanto su amor que…ya olvido las cosas que pasó con David y con Sakuya, comparado con esto, lo de ellos no eran nada.

De pronto, Natsume entra a la habitación, ella se la dormida, quería ver que hacia él aquí, bueno era su habitación pero ella estaba dormida, así que ¿Por qué razón entraría? Dejó un tazón con agua en la mesita de noche, también traía una toallitas.

-Mikan…-dijo en un susurro, ella pensó que se había dado cuenta de que se hacia la dormida pero siguió hablando- Creo que…demonios, de verdad necesito hablar con Ruka, preguntarle sobre esto que siento…-dice con algo de pesar, de pronto tocan el timbre, Natsume sale y cierra la puerta, pero aun así se podía oír claramente lo que decían en la otra habitación.

Natsume abre la puerta y Ruka entra con una radiante sonrisa, cierra la puerta y lo sigue en silencio a la sala, ambos toman asiento, rodeados de un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué se debe que me llamaras con tanta urgencia? ¿Ha pasado algo?- dice Ruka con una expresión seria.

-No es nada para preocuparse, pero es que lo que pasa es…-suelta un profundo suspiro, y las facciones de Ruka se relajan- estoy confundido

-¿Confundido? Eso no es típico de ti, pero aun así quiero saber-dice soltando una risita, y haciendo que a Ruka le salga una venita en la sien- Ya, ya no te enojes, y dime ¿confundido con qué?

-Con…-un pequeño sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas- mis sentimientos…creo que…me gusta, pero ¿Cómo puede ser?

Mikan quien estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, se sorprendió ante estas palabras ¿Él estaba enamorado? ¿De quién? ¿Que…Qué chica había capturado su corazón? De pronto unas lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por sus mejillas…

--

Gomene chicas si este capítulo no es lo que esperaban, pero realmente la inspiración no me ayudo mucho. u.u snif me siento un fraude xD

Pero espero que tan siquiera les haya gustado, un poquito siquiera n.n

Muchas gracias a todos y todas las lectoras que se pasan por mis historias.

Espero sigan pasándose y ¬¬ hare algo para mi inspiración -,- tengo que crear un lindo final. Aunque bueno todavía quedan un par de capítulos por publicar :P

¡¡¡Ciao y muchas gracias!!!

....::*°~Zhikizzme~°*::….

....::*°~Peqee Tiger~°*::….


	13. Amor, amor

Bueno chicas ¡disculpen de nuevo la tardanza! Esta vez la escuela me absorbió demasiado y aun así tengo todavía cosas que hacer, pero…naah un descanso ¿neh?

_**Capitulo Anterior…**_

_-Con…-un pequeño sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas- mis sentimientos…creo que…me gusta, pero ¿Cómo puede ser?_

_Mikan quien estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, se sorprendió ante estas palabras ¿Él estaba enamorado? ¿De quién? ¿Que…Qué chica había capturado su corazón? De pronto unas lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por sus mejillas…_

Natsume se levanto de la silla, creyó escuchar sollozos ¿Seria Mikan? ¿Le dolería algo? ¿Se sentía mal? Iría a checarla, a ver si necesitaba algo, y por otra parte…para verla.

-Espera deja la veo-dice Natsume con una sonrisa, pequeña, pero al cabo sonrisa.

-Jajajajajaja creo que ya sé quién te gusta-dice Ruka soltando una carcajada.

-Cállate-dice bajito, tenía la mano sobre el picaporte, abrió la puerta pero Mikan estaba recostada dormida. Qué raro, el pensó que ya se había despertado, por un momento pudo escuchar sollozos, quería acercarse a ella pero algo se lo impedía. Le revisaría la temperatura después de platicar con Ruka.

-¿Cómo sigue?-pregunta Ruka viendo a Natsume cerrar la puerta con sumo cuidado.

-Sigue dormida…-dice pensando en la plática, encontraba demasiado vergonzoso platicar sobre la chica que le gusta, y más aun si esa chica estaba en la habitación de al lado.

-Continuemos…-dice Ruka serio, Natsume jamás le contaba sobre sus sentimientos, así que esta vez, que por fin lo hacía, quería tomarlo en serio al 100%. Aunque fue algo trivial que quisiera hacerlo reír, ¿Cómo no se podía dar cuenta de que la amaba?

Después de platicar todas las extrañas situaciones, que le hacían sentirse extraño, y eso lo encontraba aun más extraño, Natsume despidió a Ruka. Se quedo sentado en el sillón, pensando en lo que le dijo Ruka.

-"Si te gusta, díselo, yo creo que a Mikan tu también le gustas"-dice esas palabras en un susurro, fue el comentario de Ruka con respecto a su gusto por Mikan, que de verdad es amor según el rubio.-Amor…

-¿Amor?-pregunta Mikan recargada en el marco de la puerta-¿Qué tanto balbuceas tu solito?-dice en tono pícaro, intentando bromear, aunque por dentro se moría ¿Quién es la que le gusta a Natsume? Apenas a estas alturas venia a saber cuánto, cuánto amaba a Natsume.

-N-nada que te interese…-sus orejas estaban muy rojas, aunque no se notara por su cabello, sus mejillas mostraban un ligero sonrojo, cosa que hizo desfallecer a Mikan se veía tan guapo, pero le dolía que ese sonrojo no fuera por ella.

-Jajajajaja te ves tan lindo sonrojado…y bien…creo que…-volvió a caer desmayada no había dormido nada desde que escucho que a Natsume le gustaba alguien, no había descansado ni un poco. Natsume logro sujetarla antes de que cayera al piso.

-Baka…te esfuerzas demasiado-de nuevo la deja suavemente en la cama, le pone un fomento de agua fría sobre la frente, estaba sudando demasiado, debía de hacer algo… ¡Necesitaba urgentemente a una chica! Él no podía quitarle la ropa, quería vivir una larga vida, además de que sería demasiado para él, pero de verdad necesitaba hacerlo y no había tiempo…a la cuenta de tres cerraba los ojos y empezaba a quitarle la ropa…1…2…

-¡Ñauuuum!-Mikan se desperezo, al parecer soñaba con algo interesante, pero esto le provoco un tremendo infarto a Natsume…mejor llamaría a su vecina, y compañera de la básica.

Segundos después Luna Koizumi se encontraba cambiándole la ropa a Mikan, no es como si tuviera ganas de, pero con esa mirada de Natsume no se podía resistir. Desde pequeña lo ha amado, aunque el simplemente la tratara como alguien que no conociera, aunque poco a poco la va tratando mas familiarmente. En estos momentos se moría por saber por qué tenía que hacer esto, además ¿Quién era ella? Debía ser especial para que Natsume tuviera que pedir un favor, lo conocía mejor que nadie, el era independiente, demasiado para su gusto.

-¿Esta lista?-pregunta Natsume del otro lado de la puerta. Llevaba más de 10 minutos esperando.

-¡Cállate! No es mi culpa que tu amiga sea una chica súper proporcionada de todos lados mientras yo soy una chica semi-proporcionada, o sea palo sin chiste, mi ropa le queda justa…-dice asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Toma de mi ropa, lo que sea que necesites…-dice Natsume soltando un suspiro, sabía que Mikan tenía buen cuerpo, pero para opacar a Koizumi, debía ser algo impactante, Koizumi era la chica más popular en su escuela, la "Saint Rose" la escuela más prestigiosa, calificada por sus niveles académicos, su buen comportamiento, y sobre todo por tener a las chicas más hermosas de todo Japón.

-De verdad que tu amiga es sorprendente…sigue dormida después de haberla casi bañado con agua fría, y de moverla como saco de harina, es muy ligera…- dice Luna como si estuviera hablando de una cosa, una cosa que no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.-¿Qué es ella de ti? ¿Eh? Yo que sepa jamás has traído a una chica a tu casa, bueno más que yo y eso porque nos conocemos de años y años, si no dudo que estaría aquí-dice cerrando la puerta.

-Jajajajajaja creo que tienes razón pero bueno estas aquí eres mi amiga…bla bla

-¡Wow! Si que eres cariñoso a más no poder ¿Eh?- seguían bromeando, mientras Mikan se había despertado desde que Natsume hablo. Creía que ella era la chica de la que Natsume estaba enamorado. Nunca se reía así en la escuela, nunca continuaba una conversación porque siempre decía monosílabos, ¿Cómo carajos pudo enamorarse de este tipo? Era arrogante, un estúpido pero siempre se preocupaba por los demás, siempre ayudaba en lo que se necesitara, tenía unos ojos perfectos, un cuerpo de 20…ahora hasta resulta que tiene más cosas buenas que malas. Se levanta y quita el termómetro, 36 perfectos grados, al parecer la ayuda de la tal Koizumi sirvió de mucho, se dirige al closet toma unas prendas prestadas, y se mete al baño, necesitaba una ducha fría.

Cuando Luna por fin volvió a entrar a la habitación Mikan estaba dormida tenía su cabello un poco húmedo, vio las toallas colgando en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio, así que definitivamente había tomado una ducha. Al parecer se sentía mejor de verdad no necesitaba verla después de haber sabido que era la novia de Natsume, eso era una cosa horrible.

-Me retiro Natsume al parecer tu pequeña gatita ya está bien, hasta se metió a bañar…-dice saliendo por la puerta- ¡Hasta luego!

-¿Bañar?...-Natsume se dirige a la habitación, abre la puerta, pero escucha murmullos…

-_Sakuya… ¿Qué sucede que me llamas?...salir…umm ahorita estoy en cama, me dio gripa anginas, etc. ¿Recuerdas ese día en que caí sobre ti cuando estábamos en el parque acuático?...Estas tonto ¿Cómo que romántico pero divertido?...Pfff…siempre me haces reír… ¿Sonaba triste? Ni al caso, yo nunca estoy triste…no me tienes que recordar ese momento…Yo no llore fuiste tú…Ah si cambia el tema… ¿Recogerme? Pedido de mi madre ¿Eh? ¿No será que solo quieres verme?-_Esto ultimo sonó algo seductor, no solo sonó así para el chico al otro lado de la línea, sino también para Natsume, ¿De cuando acá su voz podía sonar así? ¿Quién demonios era Sakuya? ¿Y cómo que romántico?-_Jajajajaja Okey….estoy en el piso 8, Depto. #16 en el edificio de "Akemi Cosmos"…jajajajaja lo sabía, lo sabía… ¿Cómo que acabas de romper con tu novia?-_Novia…esa palabra lo relajo a lo máximo, ese tipo tenia novia…T-E-N-Í-A- novia, genial todavía no se libraba de el- _¡Vamos! Sabes que hemos hablado de esto, recuerda fue tu culpa el hecho de que rompiéramos, además ahora tengo novio ¿Sabes?...No empieces a insultarlo si ni siquiera lo conoces…No me importa, siempre sales con eso, siempre saldrás con eso, aun si te diera otra oportunidad me engañarías de nuevo…Ciao, luego hablamos no quiero escuchar tus estúpidas excusas…-_se escucha como avienta el teléfono, estaba enojada, nunca la había oído así, jamás, su voz siempre era dulce y encantadora. ¿De verdad ese tipo era tan importante para ella? Decidió esperar unos momentos antes de entrar, no quería que supiera que estaba escuchándola.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás despierta y decente?-pregunta Natsume, con su habitual tono de arrogancia.

-Sip, estoy despierta y "decente"-responde la castaña marcando las comillas en el aire-¿Qué onda? ¿Tu novia de verdad ya se fue?...

Natsume se suelta a reír, por una parte porque dijo que Koizumi era su novia, jamás en su vida sería así, la veía como una pequeña hermana en la que podía confiar, y por otra… ¿Qué onda con ese tono de "que onda"?

-De cuando acá dices "¿Qué onda?-todavía seguía riéndose como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas, y Mikan estaba encantada con esto, jamás había visto a Natsume reír tanto, era demasiado lindo parecía un gatito-Sonaste como uno de esos hippies raros…

-¡Hey! No me digas hippie…y pues… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-pregunta fingiendo estar somnolienta, esperaba que no hubiera escuchado su conversación con Sakuya, aunque bueno, al parecer no importaba mucho, ¿Cómo podría él sentir celos? Si fuera aquella chica, de seguro que si pero, desgraciadamente, no lo era. Genial, ahora ya ni siquiera ella misma entendía lo que pensaba.

-Acuéstate, y ahorita te digo, deja cambio el agua-toma un platito hondo que tenía agua, salió de la habitación cerrándola. Mikan soltó un gran suspiro, ¿De cuando acá la presencia de Natsume era suficiente para hacerla sentir tan nerviosa?

Natsume estaba nervioso, ¿de verdad era amor? ¿Amor?, ¿El amor complicaba todo eso? ¿Sentirte nervioso con solo mirarla? ¿Querer abrazarla a cada momento? ¿Querer matar al hombre que la mirara? Maldita sea, no sabía que amar era tan confuso. Fue a la cocina cambio el agua, pero cuando iba de regreso, Mikan estaba viendo la televisión campantemente en la sala, hasta tenia con ella su cobija.

-¿Q-que haces? ¡Se supone que descanses!-dice en tono de reprimenda- Deprisa, regresa a la cama-dice en un tono de indiferencia, sentía que estaba siendo muy emocional, no estaba siendo él.

-Estoy D-E-S-C-A-N-S-A-N-D-O…wow que palabra tan larga-dice riéndose de sí misma- descanso a mi manera…además ¿crees que no me aburro en tu cuarto? Tienes tele, pero me siento solita si tu estas aquí en la sala y yo ahí dentro…

-¿Eh?... ¿solita?-pregunta Natsume distraído, estúpido amor, lo hacía sentir estúpido y distraído- ¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Qué me quede a dormir contigo? ¿O qué? ¿Eh?- Mikan se sonrojo violentamente, después de repasar sus palabras mentalmente para ver que había dicho, se sonrojo violentamente, esas palabras podían tener un doble sentido sin querer.

-¡Jajajajajaja!-Natsume soltó una gran risa-¡Eres una pervertida!-pero más para esconder su sonrojo que otra cosa.

-¡T-tu idiota! ¿Qué crees que pensé?-dice mirando a otro lado, de hecho si pensó eso pero jamás lo aceptaría- Umm…y bueno no sería una mala idea si me haces compañía en lo que me quedo dormida, porque… ¡si que ya me gusto tu casa! ¿Neh? Me invite sola a quedarme a dormir…-miro su reloj de mano, marcaba exactamente las 10 en punto ¿Cuándo fue que se volvió de noche? Ríe nerviosamente, era mejor irse, ella sentía que eran como las 4 de la tarde, pero como si cuando ella se sentía mal fue al termino de las clases, paso lo del beso y declaración, dormir, golpear a Natsume, desmayo, despertar en el séptimo piso, llegar, volver a dormir, despertarse, llorar, volver a "dormir", mas llorar, llegada de la chica rubia, sentirse…celosa, después mas sentirse celosa, y ahora proposiciones "indecorosas", este pensamiento la hizo reír.-¡Creo que esta vez no se podrá compartir una cama! Jajajajajaja me voy es tarde- se levanta, la ropa de Natsume le quedaba muy holgada, se veía un poco graciosa.

-Ni de loco te pienso dejar salir, a estas horas no te puedes ir a tu casa y menos como estas. Ruka le hablo a tu mamá, dijo que si despertabas muy tarde, cosa que se lo esperaba, que de favor te dejáramos quedarte a dormir…así que eso harás-eso fue mas una orden que un favor.

-P-pero...-dice Mikan sorprendida, Natsume si que llegaba a infundir ese sentimiento, ese algo que hace que no te puedes negar a nada de lo que dijera.

-Te callas, vas y te acuestas, hay una que otra película por ahí, mañana no vas a la escuela, te quedas a descansar y que en la noche venga tu mama por ti, o si no yo te llevo- Mikan solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, lo obedeció se fue a la cama, escogió una película de… ¿amor o acción? De amor sería demasiado obvio, al menos para ella, y si escogía una de acción, no sería nada femenino ¿o sí?

-¿Ya te decidiste? Mmmm…como eres una niña si quieres elige una de amor… ¡Blah! Es lo mismo.

-¡Genial! Escogeré una de amor-dice toda emocionada, por ese "blah" y su tonito de voz las odia, demonios era tan divertido molestar al chico que te gusta.

-¡Fufu! Claro…claro-odiaba esas películas todas cursis, amorosas, tanto así que podían provocarte un coma diabético con solo leer el titulo.

-Jajajajajajaja esta se ve bien- al fin de cuentas término escogiendo una de acción, con un poco de amor.

Dos horas después de naves destruidas, mundos salvados y uno que otro beso apasionado, ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos. Pero al parecer algo sonaba _"You came into my life and i thought hey you know this could be something…*" _esta cancion le gustó, explicaba muchas cosas en su interior, algún día se la enseñaría a Mikan, y como seguía sin despertar, él contestaría.

-Moshi-moshi- había visto el nombre en la pantalla "Sakuya" pero ¿Por qué demonios tenía un corazoncito a lado del nombre? Demonios de verdad que se había vuelto demasiado paranoico con esto- _¿Mikan?..._no, SU NOVIO-resalta la palabra- _Jajajajaja ¿Por dios? ¿Qué clases de noviezucho se consiguió? ¿Ah?...Ah sí estoy afuera del depa de Mikan, le dices que salga…-_esto pareció más una orden que un favor, antes de que Natsume pudiera responder contesto.

Esto era el colmo, que un tipo como ese le dijera noviezucho, de verdad que en el momento en que Mikan se despertara la besaría apasionadamente y le diría que son novios de verdad, y…un rollo más grande de cursilerías. El timbre de la puerta interrumpe sus pensamientos, de seguro era ese idiota, una sonrisa diabólica cruzo por sus labios, le enseñaría una lección a ese tipejo. Se dirigió al baño, se desacomodo el cabello, se desabrocho los primeros botones de la camisa y se la acomodo de tal manera que se veía una parte de su hombro y pecho, cualquier mujer podría caer rendida a sus pies, se veía como un autentico Idol.

-¿SI?-dice abriendo la puerta y habla con la mejor voz sensual y varonil que tiene-¡Ah! De seguro tu eres el que me llamó noviezucho…-dice sonriendo brillantemente.

-Tú eres…Hyuga Natsume…-dice asombrado un pelinegro, tenia ojos color turquesa y de verdad tenía un muy buen físico, pero comparándolo con Natsume era algo normal-Ah etto… ¿está Mikan?-pregunta un poco intimidado por la presencia y la mirada que Natsume le dirigía.

-¿La necesitabas para algo?...-pregunta mientras sale al pasillo emparejando la puerta, sus facciones mostraban una seriedad impactante.

Mikan se desperezaba en la habitación, sentía frio, como si le faltara algo. Se revolcó de un lado a otro, hasta que su mano pudo sentir ese espacio, donde antes estaba su fuente de calor, le faltaba Natsume. Con razón había podido dormir tan a gusto en casa ajena, pero cambiando de tema ¿A dónde había ido? Decidió buscarlo, que tal que si estaba con aquella rubia despampanante…mejor se aseguraba.

-¿Natsume?-susurra abriendo despacio la puerta de la habitación, pero al abrirla se puede escuchar una conversación entre Natsume y otro hombre, que si bien Mikan no se equivocaba, era Sakuya… ¿Qué carajo hacia Sakuya aquí?

_-¿La necesitabas para algo?-_jamás había escuchado a Natsume tan serio.

-Ettoo…si es que…-seguía intimidado, al parecer no era un "noviezucho" después de todo.

-Mira amigo, ella está dormida, se sentía mal y esta…-lo duda un momento ¿Le hace entender de una vez que Mikan era suya? O ¿había que jugar con él un momento más?... mejor lo dejaba en claro ya, quería volver con Mikan a esa cama cálida…jajaja eso sonaba mal, claro si eras un pervertido, así que ya sabía que hacer-"descansando" claro con mi compañía-se acomoda la camisa, cubriendo la piel que quedaba a la vista. El chico solo se pone rojo, rojo.

-¿ó sea que tu y ella…?-dice nervioso, ni él había llegado a poner una mano en Mikan jamás se lo permitió, al parecer el chico no solo tenía de bonito la apariencia.

-Jajajaja ella es MI novia, la amo con todo mi corazón, y claro que ella a mí, así que era obvio…-dice sacando la lengua, le puso una mano sobre el hombro a Sakuya, pero estaba ejerciendo presión, como si el chico tuviera un costal sobre el hombro-Así que bien, como ya lo tienes todo explicado creo que deberías de irte…así cuando Mikan despierte, ella y yo podremos seguir…jugando-dice con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y arrogancia.

Mikan al escuchar las palabras "mi novia" salió inconscientemente de la habitación, quedándose de pie detrás de la puerta, escuchando por accidente la conversación.

Cuando Natsume pronuncio las palabras "seguir jugando" no pudo entender a que se refería, pero así que decidió asomarse a por la orilla de la puerta, para darse una idea, pero lo que vio solo fue la cara roja como tomate de Sakuya…"ella y yo"…"seguir jugando"…¡Dios!. En su cara afloraron más de mil y un colores, se sentía nerviosa y emocionada, ansiosa por que al menos un de esas palabras fuera verdad…bueno menos lo de jugar.

Natsume vio como ese chico huía, de verdad que lo disfruto, al menos el amor tenía algo bueno…de nuevo esa estúpida palabra. Bien ahora en lo que Mikan dormía tomaría un baño, haría la comida y descansaría ampliamente en el sillón, aunque no lo pareciera era muy cómodo. Pero no se esperaba que al abrir la puerta, hubiera una hermosa sorpresita.

-¡Mikan!-grita, sale, cierra la puerta y se deja caer recargado en la puerta-¿¡Qué carajos haces ahí!?

-Etto…yo estaba pues si ya vez que amm…-no sabía que decir, se había quedado impactada con esa imagen…Natsume abre la puerta, la ve, se pone rojo como semáforo, grita su nombre y sale de la casa. De nuevo le habla, pero esta vez se le oía tranquilo.

-¿Qué oíste? De lo que hablamos ese tipo y yo… ¿Qué oíste?-dice del otro lado de la puerta, ella no sabía que contestar, se sentía nerviosa como si quisiera confesar sus sentimientos a como dé lugar.

-Yo…pues supongo que todo…pero me alegra…-dice sonriendo, como si él la pudiera ver, se acerca a la puerta y se deja caer, quedando en la misma posición que Natsume.

-¿Te alegra?-pregunta más para sí mismo que para ella-¿Pero por qué?...

-Porque te amo…por eso…-dice en un susurro, pero al parecer la puerta no era lo suficientemente gruesa como para poder impedir que Natsume lo escuchara.

-¿M-me amas?-el color carmín invade la cara de Natsume de nuevo, pero esta vez no era por pena, si no por emoción y felicidad al parecer era correspondido-Creo que…yo también...

Mikan se pone las manos sobre la boca ¿había escuchado bien?- ¿M-me…me amas?- se escuchaban los sollozos de Mikan, cosa que hizo preocupar a Natsume demonios ¿Qué había hecho mal? Abrió lentamente la puerta, de pronto un caluroso abrazo lo sorprende, era Mikan, lloraba pero su cara mostraba una gran felicidad.

-¿Qué?- dice Natsume para sí.

-¡Te amo!-grita emocionada- Yo pensé que aquella güera oxigenada era tu novia de verdad, pensé que no tenía una oportunidad ¿Cómo pude llegar a enamorarme de un idiota como tú que me hace llorar y ni siquiera lo sabe?- esto último era para quitarle la cursilería al momento, era divertido ver esa cara de WTF? de Natsume.

-¿Eh?...-estaba confundido.

-Jajajajajajajajaja ¡Te amo!-dice Mikan mientras le deposita un beso suave a Natsume, quien solo sonríe y le da otro beso pero a diferencia del de ella, el suyo era salvaje y apasionado.

*Este es un fragmento de la cancion "Two is better tan one" de Taylor Switf Ft Boys like Girls

LA LETRA NI LA MUSICA ME PERTENECEN, SOLO USE ESTE PEQUEÑO FRAGMENTO PARA COMPLETAR MI FIC.

^^ Bien espero este capítulo les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado, como verán esta historia acabara pronto, es que pienso publicar otra historia…¡¡¡Espero verlas y verlos en esta historia que publique!!!

Y pues lo de siempre…n.n agradezco a todas esas personitas que están atentas a mi fic, me encanta su apoyo y de verdad espero les este gustando esta historia.

Espero pueda tener muchos reviews ¡SIIIIII! Arriba los reviews ^^

….::*°~Zhikizzme~°*::….

….::*°~Peqee Tiger~°*::….


	14. Un I miss you para Ti

¡Hola! Yo sé que tal vez me quieran gritarme, lincharme e incluso asesinarme, pero tengo mis razones. Como sabrán entre a la escuela : D pero también entre a un curso (Agosto), así que eso me quita mucho tiempo libre, actualmente no llego a mi casa si no es hasta las 6 o 7 de la noche, y lo peor del caso es que llego a hacer tarea, si con suerte es poca tarea me voy a la cama antes de las 10 pero si no, llego a dormirme hasta la 1 …incluso me dormí a las 4:00 am y me levanté a las 5:30 am ¬¬

No es que no quisiera continuar mis historias (admito que alguna vez llegué a pensarlo) pero no podía defraudar todo ese apoyo que me dieron y que atesoro con mi alma. Y diran "¡Oh si!  
Y tanto tiempo sin publicar".

Realmente no tengo por que intentar justificarme, quiero volver a publicar, extraño sus reviews, extraño tanto este lugar. Aunque dudo que extrañen mis historias.

Pero pues si es oficial, he vuelto a las andadas. Pero por favor no esperen (si hay alguien que lo haga) que publique taaan seguido como solía hacerlo, ya que cuando empecé a publicar fue por que tenía algo llamado "exceso de tiempo libre" y si, lo sé, es despreciable entrar a este maravilloso lugar con razones tan… nefastas. Pero todo el tiempo que no publiqué nada extrañaba y extrañaba publicar, escribir, inspirarme. Le encontré un amor tan profundo que hasta yo misma me sorprendí, y bastante de hecho.

Pero esta vez les aseguro tendrán un capitulo mas o menos cada quince días. Oh si. Y eso es por que extraño tanto escribir, y convivir con ustedes mis hermosos y hermosas lectoras.

Las amo. Y gracias por todo.

_**¡LOS Y LAS AMO!**_

Espero les guste este capítulo. : D

Todo había ido de maravilla con su vida personal desde aquella noche…ahora debería preocuparse por el Show-Biz. ¡Había olvidado que debía aparecer en la película! Además todavía tenía que lidiar con el idiota de David, se había olvidado de él. No debía preocuparse por actuar ya que claramente ese día con la falsa declaración de Natsume pudo ver que sus habilidades actorales no eran del todo un asco, solamente tendría que seguir practicando para no perder el hilo. Ahora si bien no había ido a la escuela por estar enferma, de nuevo, se había perdido las practicas de Misaki-senpai, se había perdido las clases y hacia mil y un años que no veía a sus amigas las extrañaba a más no poder, se moría por ir.

Era lunes, inicio de semana así que por fin podía ver a todo mundo, extrañaba su casa por que actualmente se había quedado en casa de su mamá y eso realmente fue una linda experiencia pudo compartir muchas cosas con ella como platicar hasta tarde, hablar sobre cosas de mujeres, y recordar cuanto la amaba y hasta se enteró que tenía un tío en U.S.A. También tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar sobre su relación con Natsume y aunque fue algo inesperado su madre lo encontró realmente perfecto, encontró perfecto y hermoso el hecho de que su hija se hubiera conseguido un chico guapo, joven, talentoso y además, famoso. Aunque bueno ese hecho era realmente irrelevante si ella también era famosa ¿no?

-Mamá ya me voy-dijo la castaña entrando en la habitación de su madre, la cual era algo grande, tenía las paredes blancas con rayas azules, sus muebles eran igualmente blancos y las decoraciones de otra tonalidad de azul, ahora comprendía de donde le encantaba el azul.

-Espérame unos minutos, nos vamos juntas ¿No te parece?-le pregunta su madre con una brillante sonrisa.

-Me parecería una perfecta idea si no tuviera que pasar por mis cuadernos y mi uniforme a mi casa-soltó un pequeña risa mientras veía a su mamá reclamarse a sí misma por no haber pensado en eso antes- Además quiero alcanzar a Yuu y a Hotaru antes de que se vayan a la escuela, los extraño mucho…

-Bueno, te vas a ir caminando ¿Cierto?-vio como la chica asentía y soltó un suspiro-Ok por favor vete con cuidado ¿Si?- la miró con una cara de preocupación.

-Si me voy con cuidado no te preocupes, te mando un mensaje cuando llegue a mi casa y…-se quedó callada por un momento al ver como su madre ponía una mirada nostálgica y triste-¿Sucede algo?

-N-no, no pasa nada…es solo…que es raro oírte decir "mi casa", eres demasiado independiente…

-Mami ¿Recuerdas cuando vine de estados unidos?- cerró sus ojos recordando el momento- Yo llegue llorando por lo que pasó con David, pero aun así tu me sonreíste y me dijiste "Todo estará bien". De ahí me aleje de ti porque te negaste a que volviera a intentar mi carrera como idol. Así que con lo que gané allá compre esa casa. De ahí me esforcé por intentar quitarme ese dolor y así pasó, he hecho maravillosos amigos, he conocido a mis mejores amiga, he conocido al que puede ser el amor de mi vida-al decir esto la cara de la castaña tomo colores carmines y la madre la miró con ojos cómplices llenos de amor y cariño a lo que la castaña sonrió-Tu sabes que aunque crezca y sea mayor tu siempre estarás en mi corazón, tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga de las mejores y compañera de toda, absolutamente toda mi vida. Así que no te pongas triste solamente porque tengo una casa propia.

-Já, esa conclusión suena algo medio loca ¿no crees?-dijo al ver como la castaña se dirigía a la puerta.

-Zep, bastante-soltó una pequeña risita y salió de la habitación-Te veo en la escuela ¿Okie? Con cuidado.

-Si, tu también con cuidado-solo vio como se cerraba la puerta y sonrió nostálgicamente, de verdad que su hija había crecido, se había convertido en una hermosa rosa.

Natsume seguía ocupado con lo de la película, el director seguía discutiendo varios detalles sobre la película pero al parecer planeaba rehacerla completamente. Si antes consideraba al director tonto, ahora lo consideraba estúpido. Bueno, mientras no fuera algo súper meloso como para darte un coma diabético con solo ver el titulo, bastaba. Y ya que estaba hablando de meloso, a su mente vino Mikan ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¡No! ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso? Esa estúpida cosa del amor realmente era algo que te estupidizaba demasiado.

Aunque bueno, él realmente pensaba en Mikan aunque no quisiera, si veía a cualquier chica se preguntaba si Mikan estaría paseando, riendo, comiendo, saltando… Al parecer realmente la amaba. El amor es una cosa demasiada complicada.

-Ya que te veo tan triste sin tu adorada, puedes irte. Además se supone que hoy en la escuela verán sobre lo de su viaje a las termas o algo así ¿No?-dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

-Demonios…Es cierto ese estúpido viaje es obligatorio-dijo Natsume mirando con irritación a Tsubasa-Okei. Iré a la escuela a ver eso. Te encargas de todo-ordenó.

-¿Todo qué?-preguntó Tsubasa mirándolo confuso.

-Todo ese papeleo que dejó el Jefe hace rato, se supone que lo haría yo pero como dijiste que podía irme-sonríe arrogantemente para después irse. Tsubasa solo soltó un suspiro de resignación realmente que este chico nunca cambiaba pero ni modo.

Después de eso la castaña regreso a su casa pero debía cambiarse ya que tenía que ir a las oficinas para ver lo de su trabajo, aunque eso no era nada, la presión que tenia se debía a que ¡Debía besar a David! ¡Se había olvidado de David! ¡Demonios! No había aclarado las cosas con él. Ya había sido una semana completa desde que pasó…pasó a ser novia de Natsume, novia oficial y de verdad. Pero toda la semana no lo había visto por que habían comenzado a hacer los promocionales para la película. Ambos. Juntos David y Natsume ¡Demonios! Ya se imaginaba a los dos peleándose y reclamándose por todo. La chica salió corriendo de su casa pero el auto que estaba estacionado de llamó la atención, ahora recordaba que pasarían por ella.

-¡Señorita Mikan!-le llamó el ayudante del Jefe, que era nada más y nada menos que Sakuya con una radiante sonrisa quien estaba dentro de un automóvil negro de lujo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Sakuya?-dijo malhumorada la chica-¿No deberías estar haciendo algo más importante que llevándome al trabajo?

-Já discúlpame por tener este trabajo, tu "noviecito" también me reclamo-dijo enfurruñándose.

-¿Llevaste a Natsume?-le preguntó sorprendida la castaña subiéndose al auto en el lado del copiloto.

-Sí, casi huyo porque ese tipo asusta-un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda haciéndole retorcerse.

-Recordé por que quise salir contigo, cuando apenas acababa de llegar a Japón-dijo entre risas la castaña.

-Sí, cuando te vi dije "que linda" y te dije en ese mismo momento "quieres ser mi novia". Nunca pensé que me fueras a contestar que sí-respondió pensativo el muchacho.

-Pero realmente me sorprendiste, acababa de entrar al salón, no conocía a nadie, y que un chico del que todo mundo habla te pidiera ser su novia era…demasiado idiota. Sabía que lo habías dicho por juego, así que te comprometí diciéndote que sí. ¡Daah!-puso una cara de "más obvio no podía ser".

-¡Ah!- pero al parecer para Sakuya, no lo era tanto-Entonces fue por eso ¿Neh?

-Zee-dijo directamente.

- Ya llegamos-dijo un poco cortante el peli-negro.

-Gracias. Y oye Sakuya, no te enojes. Ninguna niña en su sano juicio podría decirle que si a un desconocido-se bajó del auto, cerró la puerta y se asomó por la puerta del copiloto-¿No lo crees? De todos modos recuerda que lo nuestro fue algo especial, y que duró mucho tiempo. Pero fue tu culpa por querer darnos un "tiempo" y que a la hora estuvieras estudiando anatomía con otra chica.- se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Adiós y muchas gracias.

La chica se dirigió hacia la entrada del lujoso edificio, que ahora haría de su lugar de negocios. Sakuya se le quedó mirando nostálgicamente mientras la veía desaparecer tras las puertas cristalinas ¿Por qué la dejó ir? ¿Por qué no le permitió mas allá de lo que él quería? De pronto unas palabras vinieron a su mente "no porque esa persona no te ame como tú quieres no significa que no te ame con todo su ser". Si. Ahora lo comprobaba, era un estúpido, era demasiado tarde y ella, ya estaba con alguien que si la merecía. Debería de buscarse alguien que sea como Mikan. Después confirmar que ella se había ido con una mirada más, arrancó a toda velocidad.

Por lo mientras Mikan se encontraba en el elevador, hoy había dejado de ser Yume. Y era un gran paso para ella, para salir como la que era, para ser ella y nadie más. Al salir del elevador choco con la persona que menos se esperaba.

-¡Na-Na-Natsume!-dijo ella mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color carmín-No pensé v-verte tan pronto.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Natsume con su habitual indiferencia.

-Si claro-interviene Ruka-Si estabas esperándola-el aludido solo se voltea y camina soltando un "hmph" en el camino-Pff… Hola Mikan, Misaki-sempai me dio un recado para ti

-Un…un…reca-reca-recado-la castaña solo puedo ponerse pálida, sabía lo que significaba un "recado"-Y ¿Cuál e-es?

-Sí que da miedo-hizo este comentario a propósito para que Mikan se asustara mas- No, de hecho no. Me dijo que estas fuera del equipo.

Mikan casi pegaba el grito en el cielo.

-C-como que…¿Por qué…?- solo podía balbucear, ese equipo era demasiado importante para ella, y ella creía ser importante para ellos. Estaba a punto de llorar. Ruka lo notó y decidió aclararle bien las cosas.

-¿Sabes? Nos la encontramos cuando veníamos hacia aquí, porque fuimos a la escuela a pedir permiso para faltar durante estos días. Nos pregunto que si íbamos a trabajar y le dijimos que sí. Natsume hizo el comentario de que te veríamos a aquí, se nota que se moría por verte-Mikan soltó una pequeña risita acompañando de un pequeño sonrojo- y ella nos pregunto que por qué estarías tu aquí. Obviamente nadie sabes que reemplazaras a Yume. Que por cierto creo escuche que se iría a U.S.A o algo así.-Mikan pasó saliva ¿Yume a U.S.A?-Bueno regresando al tema. Le dijimos que actuarias en la película, por que creo que ella es de confianza y además parece que está saliendo con Tsubasa-Mikan puso una cara de "WTF? ¿En enserio?" que hizo reír a Ruka-Si, están saliendo, así que tarde o temprano se iba a enterar. Y se quedo callada por unos momentos y nos dio este recado. Te lo diré tal y como ella lo dijo:

"Le podrías decir a Mikan que está fuera del equipo de basquetbol, porque siempre falta y siendo titular es un mal ejemplo para los demás. Además se tiene que esforzar por la película y no puede, definitivamente, no puede retrasarse por cosas menos importantes. Si ella falla en algo ahí, dímelo y me encargare de darle un buen escarmiento. Que le eche ganas y que no se olvide de la gente común y corriente que juega voleibol. Y que como hace mucho que no viene, todavía tendrá que reponer aquellos de días que falto al entrenamiento, pero eso será cuando su película sea un gran éxito en cartelera."

-Eso fue exactamente lo que dijo.

-Okei- dijo la castaña cerrando los ojos y dándole las gracias a Misaki-sempai por ser tan así, comprensiva y amorosa, a su manera- Ya entendí. Pasare a visitarla un día de estos.

-Mikan, Ruka, ya están todos-le habló Natsume-Vengan.

Ambos si dirigieron a la oficina. Era la hora de hacer negocios, muy buenos negocios.

Después de una seria conversación con el Jefe y los demás integrantes de la película, excluyendo a David que tenía otro compromiso, la castaña se sentía desolada tenía que besar a David para un poster que se usaría como promocional, Yume haría una última aparición para despedirse de todos subiendo a un avión y yendo a U.S.A. De verdad tendría que ir a U.S.A y regresar en el primer avión que encontrara para llevar a cabo la primera grabación de "Sweet x3: Sweet You Sweet Me and Sweet Us". La película terminó cambiando de dirección y tenia cosas que no le agradaban. Y eso era lo peor de todo. LA PELICULA CON SUS ESCENAS QUE…

-¿¡Escuchaste!-le platica emocionada una chica a otra, ambas parte del equipo de maquillaje- El director va a hacer "Sweet x3" una película súper melosa, de esas que te dan un coma diabético con solo ver los créditos.

La castaña lo sabía muy bien, no era necesario que se lo recordaran.

-Además, además, los principales van a ser David Hamilton y Mikan Sakura.

-¡Sakura! Aquella chica que se parece mil a Yume ¿Esa?

-Sii, puedes creerlo, parece que Yume se irá a U.S.A-¿Qué demonios? ¡U.S.A!-y eligieron a Mikan por parecerse a ella.- Las chicas de maquillaje se fueron caminando mientras seguían platicando.

Esta parte realmente no le agrado a la castaña porque ahora que lo pensaba era lógico que creyeran eso. Yume se había vuelto realmente famosa con solo dar su debut y algunas apariciones en televisión. Realmente había ganado muchísimos fans en tan poco tiempo, si lo pensaba bien nada le garantizaba que fuera tan popular inmediatamente. Bueno el Jefe lo dijo pero no tenía las bases para ello. Soltó un profundo suspiro, demonios, ya se estaba estresando y deprimiendo. Mejor iría a la escuela puede que ya hayan terminado las clases pero nadie le cerraba la escuela a ella.

Al llegar las rejas estaban cerradas, si bien eso dejaba en claro que no podían entrar, ella saltó la barda y cayó en un jardín de rosas. Como le encantaba ese lugar, era su favorito número 3, primero las canchas, segundo el lago y por último el jardín pero bueno, ese jardín era solo para cuando quería pensar y ahora necesitaba con urgencia soltar toda esa energía acumulada.

Más tarde Natsume se encontraba enfurruñándose en la oficina de Tsubasa quien solo lo miraba con intriga, y es que él no sabía que la causa de que Natsume estuviera enojado es que cierta castaña dejo el edificio sin rastro alguno y bueno, se suponía que ya llevaban una semana de novios ¿cierto? Así que como es posible que no la haya visto hasta una semana después y ni siquiera haya tenido tiempo de hablar con ella. Aunque jamás lo admitiría en público.

-Si simplemente la extrañas tanto mándale un mensaje a su celular-Tsubasa estaba alegremente emocionado con la idea pero una simple mirada de parte de Natsume le hizo notar que a él no le parecía-¿Quieres que llame a su casa?

Por primera vez en todo el día a Natsume algo le pareció interesante. No era mala idea aunque si bien obviamente no lo admitiría.

-Haz lo que quieras respondió-indiferentemente pero su expresión cambió al ver que realmente estaba llamando.

-Moshi-moshi…¡Hola! Buenas Noches. Soy el manager de Natsume ¡Oh! Hotaru-chan, si ando llamando en lugar de Natsume-el aludido volteó con una mirada feroz-Y si claramente ya lo sabías, si, Natsume debería de quitar su ira hacia mí. Obvio ambos sabemos que eso no pasara y que ahora piensa que debería estar preguntándote sobre Mikan y no hablando sobre él ¡Ah! Así que no está en casa, vale, okei yo le diré.

Natsume tenía ganas de golpear a Tsubasa pero su mirada decía "Si me pegas no te digo nada" así que se tranquilizo momentáneamente.

-Bien, antes promete no hacerme nada. Yo no fui el que dijo esas cosas v y reclámale a Hotaru-Tsubasa tenía una cara de susto porque sabía que su pequeño gran idol podría ser capaz de generar mucho daño.

-Si, vale, vale. Solo dime ya ¿Qué te dijo?-soltó indiferente.

-Que no estaba en casa pero le envió un mensaje diciendo que estaría en las canchas de vóley de la escuela-dijo Tsubasa en espera de algún ataque que jamás llegó.

-¿En la escuela?-preguntó el menor para sí mismo- Ok, gracias Tsubasa- el chico salió por la puerta a toda velocidad dejándola abierta.

El chico de la estrella se quedo perplejo mirando por donde salió el pequeño, esas palabras, "Gracias Tsubasa", resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza cuando de pronto una botella de plástico golpeó su cabeza y lo hizo caer de la sorpresa.

- Querido manager-exclamó sarcástico- no te creas todo ¿Vale?-le mostró una sonrisa irónica y esta vez realmente salió a toda velocidad, miró su reloj y ya eran las 7 de la noche. En su mente se activó un interruptor que decía "¡Muévete y corre!" El chico empezó a caminar más deprisa, sin perder el estilo claro, cuando ya estuvo fuera del edificio literalmente corrió hacia su auto, entró a toda velocidad en él y salió derrapando de ahí.

Llegó a la escuela en cuestión de segundos, ya más tranquilo se bajó del auto y camino hacia la entrada de la escuela la cual, como debía de ser, estaba cerrada. ¿Cómo demonios entró su querida novia?

De pronto vio como una pequeña hebra de cabello castaño estaba atorada entre las rejas. Ya lo sabía, su chica era del tipo deportista y le encantaba.

-Pues vamos-dijo esto y empezó a subir la reja de la escuela.

Hey mis pequeñas y pequeños amados lectores, sé que hace más de medio año que no me paseo por aquí, pero como ya les explique arriba son muchas cosas que pasaron y apenas en estas vacaciones pude relajarme y dejar que mi escasa inspiración fluyera.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me mandaron su review esta vez, en este capítulo, procurare contestar los reviews uno por uno, por que recién recuerdo que feliz me sentía cuando una autora se tomaba el tiempo en contestarme el review que le había dejado.

¿Vale?

Con amor y Cariño

…::Zhikizzme PqT::…

( :D abreviare de ahora en adelante)

¡Sayo!


	15. Dos tiempos, Two timing

Bueno mis queridísimas lectoras y queridísimos lectores…

Antes que nada, espero que estén muy bien. Por fin les traigo el capi número 15 de ésta "historia" espero les guste y que lo disfruten.

Actualmente son las 12:33 am –de hecho ahora es la 1:51 no sé cómo pero así es– y muero de sueño. :D Sonará raro pero hace un par de horas (literal un par de horas) acabé de tender la ropa mientras llovía. e.é Lo siento, suena raro pero así es. Y es que honestamente soy floja y si no terminó una cosa en el momento en el que la empecé pasará mucho tiempo antes de que la retome. Oh sí.

Aparte, era poquita ropa. xD Bueno ignorando mi anécdota toda rara. Los dejo con el capi.

––

¿Idol?

Capitulo 16 "_Dos tiempos, Two timing"_

_Llegó a la escuela en cuestión de segundos, ya más tranquilo se bajó del auto y camino hacia la entrada de la escuela la cual, como debía de ser, estaba cerrada. _

_¿Cómo demonios entró su querida novia?_

_De pronto vio como una pequeña hebra de cabello castaño estaba atorada entre las rejas. Ya lo sabía, su chica era del tipo deportista y le encantaba._

–_Pues vamos–dijo esto y empezó a subir la reja de la escuela._

Después de caer inesperadamente en un jardín de rosas, se dirigió a las canchas para poder ver una hermosa escena que grabaría en su mente para toda la vida. Mikan jugaba como una niña pequeña, pero daba la sensación de ser toda una mujer, el sudor que hacía que su ropa jugará cercamente de ella, su cabello alborotado que se movía de un lado a otro seductoramente, el juguetear de ella, su dulce voz y sonido del balón que rebotaba armónicamente.

Toda esa escena era de él y sólo de él, nadie más la podría ver de esa manera. Nadie..

Con esto en verdad comprobaba que la...

–Sabía que aquí estarías, Mikan– una voz masculina los sorprendió.

–Me espantas, David ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas de viaje?–preguntó Mikan curiosa.

–Es que...tenía ganas de verte. Así que acabé pronto con mi trabajo, dejé mis descansos fuera y así fue fácil acabar pronto. –respondió dulcemente. Mikan se sonrojó un poco, pero notable para Natsume.

–Ah, eso no era necesario. Siempre podemos vernos en la escuela–voltea a verlo sonriente– y en el tra...ba... ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?– su expresión lentamente cambió a una de confusión.

–Porque yo te conozco mejor que nadie. Sabes que lo que vivimos fue muy especial. No es como si lo que nosotros sentimos se pudiera olvidar tan fácilmente y lo sabes. –dijo imperativamente.

Natsume estaba observando todo esto y lo odiaba. Odiaba que alguien más mirara con ojos de amor a su chica, que estuvieran en una atmosfera que parecía ser irrompible, que hablaran de cosas que él no comprendía, que alguien estuviera intentando confundirla en sus sentimientos, odiaba que lo estuviera logrando. Pero lo que más odiaba es que él no podía hacer nada, sus deseos de saber sobre lo que estaban hablando se lo impedía.

–P–por supuesto que se puede olvidar. Tan fácilmente que ya amo a Natsume.–respondió un poco nerviosa. Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba con David a solas, el sudor de su cuerpo se estaba enfriando provocándole escalofríos que le recorrían por toda la espalda y para un bello toque final, odiaba tocar ese tema: los sentimientos del pasado. –Tú sabes que las personas pueden cambiar y que sus sentimientos, igualmente, cambiaran. Recuerda tu, que yo ya no soy como antes, ahora sólo veo hacia adelante... hacia adelante con Natsume.–su cara demostraba un amor profundo.

–¿Sabes? Odio tanto que lo ames. Pero lo que sé es que nunca lo amarás igual que a mí.

Mikan volteó a verlo sorprendida. Pero después de unos segundos su expresión se relajo de tal manera que su cara demostraba una total armonía.

–Creo...que tienes razón.–David la miró sorprendido, nunca creyó que lo diría abiertamente–Nunca amaré a alguien igual que te amé a ti. Jamás amaré a alguien de igual manera.

Natsume se moría por dentro, empezaba a odiar a David con todo su corazón. ¿Por qué decía eso? Porque ellos todavía no tenían algo que se pudiera considerar una relación satisfactoria. ¿Por qué decía que no lo amaría igual? Esas palabras demostraban que él era la persona más especial en su vida. ¿Por qué... le dolía tanto? Sólo era una chica, una chica. Una chica que lo hacía enfurecer con sólo un gesto, una chica que con sólo unas palabras podía romperle el corazón en mil pedazos. Carajo, carajo y más carajo. Ahora parecía odiar amarla tanto.

–Es verdad, lo admito. El amor que le tengo a Natsume no es nada igual al que te tuve a ti...A él lo amo de una manera indescriptible, no sé cómo llegué a amarlo tanto. Tal vez ya sabía que me gustaba desde el momento en que lo vi entrar en esa oficina–Natsume sólo pudo sonreír, la curiosidad aumentó intensamente pero mejor se iba a casa, el resto lo escucharía ya frente a frente– de igual manera cuando choqué con él en la escuela… Me ha apoyado de muchas maneras, pero siento que fue amor a primera vista. Lo que quiero ahorita es conocerlo a fondo, saber todo de él y que él sepa todo de mí. Admito que no le diré de nuevo Te Amo, quiero estar segura de este sentimiento por él. Y ya cuando sea el caso, se lo diré abiertamente, de tal manera que todos mis sentimientos por él queden expuestos, así no tendrá ninguna duda. Si tenías razón es diferente, y decir que hace un par de semanas seguía soñando contigo. Gracias… Natsume.

–Sin palabras. Realmente he perdido contra él.–su piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo. Demonios, el no haber tomado descanso parece haberle afectado, ahora estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, no oía nada, sólo podía ver la cara de Mikan que demostraba preocupación. Al menos ella seguía preocupándose por él a pesar de que le había hecho, por eso la seguía amando.–Pero seguiré peleando por ti–susurró y rodeó el cuello de Mikan para darle un delicado beso a Mikan, para después intentar uno más apasionado.

––

Al día siguiente ambos llegaron a las oficinas corriendo, agitados y con el cabello prácticamente escurriendo. Anoche Mikan estuvo con David así que no tomó su respectivo baño anoche, y lo hizo hoy en la mañana, al igual que David, quien por obvias razones no pudo tomar un baño anoche.

–¡Gomene!–exclamaron al unísono–Llegamos tarde.–completa David

–Oh, claro. Si no me dicen no me doy cuenta–exclamo el universitario peli–negro– ¡Mikan! ¿Tu también llegas tarde? Ah, bueno no importa.

–Tsubasa…esto es favoritismo ¿Sabes?–dijo Mikan sonriendo. Mientras que Davis sólo lo mira de mala manera.

–Sólo déjame abrazarte.–la toma entre sus brazo y la abraza de manera cariñosa.

–Aleja tus manos de ella–dijo indiferentemente Natsume.–El hecho de que ella lo permita no significa que yo también lo haga.

–Na–Natsume…–murmuró–Tsubasa–sempai…déjame o te hará la vida imposible. –dijo la chica entre risas.–Aunque bueno igual y no soy propiedad de él ¿cierto?

–Cierto, cierto.–sonríe Tsubasa. La soltó y se dirigía a la puerta –Ahorita vengo iré por el Jefe– pero algo le llamó a la atención: al pasar justo al lado de David percibió la misma esencia de Mikan, el mismo olor. ¿Por qué? Cierto pensamientos pasaron por su mente. No. Imposible. Mikan jamás haría eso así que prosiguió con su camino.

––

Momentos más tarde se habían puesto las fechas exactas del viaje de Mikan a U.S.A, sería dentro de dos semanas, justo antes del viaje escolar. Se despediría de sus fans y su vida como Yume acabaría... Ahora que lo recordaba, el día en que ella y Natsume se hicieron "Novios" él dijo Yume entre sueños ¿No? ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¿Él sabía que ella era Yume…? No, imposible. Más probablemente le gustaba. Y si ¿ella era la novia de Natsume sólo por su parecido a Yume?

–Mikan–le llamó David– Oye ¿tu conoces a la tal Yume? Me dicen que es bastante parecida a ti. No sé, porque yo tengo que ir con ella a U.S.A

Oh si, Mikan olvidaba lo mejor de todo: Tenía que ir acompañada de David. Lo mejor del caso era que no sabía por qué.

–Eh…pues si es un poco parecida a mí pero…pues claro que debe ser diferente. Obvio–dijo sonriendo.–Sé amable, es un favor que te pidió el Jefe personalmente.

–Hpmh… está bien. Sólo porque tú me lo pides.–Mikan sonrió tiernamente recordando la plática que tuvieron anoche.–Por cierto ¿qué más pasó anoche?–preguntó haciendo un vano intento en recordar que sucedió después de que se desmayó.

–Pues, nos divertimos. Bueno más yo por qué no, no. Fue ¿cómo decirlo? Como una montaña rusa, en verdad.–empezó a reír tímidamente.

–¿Jaja…? ¿Carrusel?–preguntó confundido, no podía relacionarlo con lo sucedido.

–Sip, caímos, subiste, bajé. Me recordó a la montaña rusa. Ush, no. Eres muy pesado, eso lo comprendí cuando estuviste sobre mi.–exclamaba mientras hacía gestos con las manos.

–¡Ahhh! Ya, ya.–tronó sus dedos en gesto de compresión–Lo siento… realmente soy torpe. ¿Te dolió?–preguntó refiriéndose a lo de "bajé", claramente significaba que ella se había caído.

–Pues sí, un poco. Fue mi primera vez haciendo algo así.–exclamó con gran impacto Mikan.

–Pues lo lamento, no volverá a pasar–dijo un poco apenado el pelinegro. Empezó a caminar, quería preguntarle al Jefe cuando vería a Yume.–Vamos, caminemos. Esta vez puedes estar encima de mi.–sonrió seductoramente.

–Ash, claro. Nunca en tu vida pasará eso…

Siguieron platicando mientras caminaban, hasta que sus pasos dejaron de oírse. Pero había alguien escuchando toda esa conversación. Ruka. Él estaba caminando cuando de pronto los oyó hablar, estaba a punto de saludarlos pero su conversación se le hizo algo extraña "Montaña Rusa" "Subíste" "Sobre ella" ¿Qué demonios? Su cara estaba roja a más no poder, realmente ¿Mikan hacia ese tipo de cosas? Y la más importante ¿Engañaba a Natsume con David?

–¿Qué carajo fue eso?–Ruka volteó a ver quién más presenció la escena y era nada menos que Tsubasa–Entonces eso confirma mis suposiciones de la mañana, pero…

–¿Qué suposiciones?–preguntó de pronto.

–¿¡Qué…!–volteó impactado ¿quién más presenció la escena? No quería que se iniciaran rumores. –Ah, Ruka. Sólo eres tú. ¿Oíste todo?

–Si… pero ¿a qué te referías con confirmar tus suposiciones?

–Es que…es mejor hablar de esto en un lugar privado. ¿Podemos?–lo invitó a pasar a una sala que sólo las personas con mayor autoridad en la empresa podían usar. Abrió una puerta que era color caoba y tenía escrito "Eternal blue".

–Claro–consintió Ruka.

Ambos entraron a la habitación, la cual era gris con muchos accesorios en las paredes que eran de colores. En medio de la sala había un juego de sillones blancos. Ruka tomó asiento en el sillón individual y Tsubasa se recostó en el doble, procurando que sus pies quedaran volando para no manchar.

–Bueno…continuemos.

––

Por lo mientras los dos jóvenes seguían platicando mientras llegaban a su destino, la oficina principal, la cual claramente le pertenecía al Jefe.

–Ash, bueno si. Ya. Ya lo admito. Te manosee y si, estás bien guapo–exclamó Mikan entre sarcástica y divertida.

–Hey, ese tono… ¿Qué significa? ¿Eh?–le pregunta de igual manera. Estaba divertidísimo, hace tanto, tanto tiempo que no platicaba con ella así le recordaba a los viejos tiempos. Cuando alguna vez si vida fue igual en U.S.A.

–Bueno, llegamos David. Te dejo aquí sólo necesitas tocar antes de entrar. ¿Okay?

–Okay.

David se giró e iba a poner una mano en la perilla cuando ésta de pronto giró antes y abrió la puerta lentamente.

–¡Mikan! ¡Estaba seguro que escuché tu voz!

–Jefe–dijeron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

–Qué bueno que estás aquí David necesito decir a que hora verás a Yume y te explicaré el por qué. Está escrito en toda tu cara.

Mikan sólo rió por lo bajo mientras David la miraba reprochadoramente. El Jefe volteó a verla y le sonrió sutilmente.

–Si quieres pasa Yume, no es una información que deba ser secreta o mucho menos.

–Claro. Con permiso.–entró seguida por David y al último el Jefe.

––

El pelinegro y el chico de cabellos dorados por fin terminaban su plática. Ambos se miraban con seriedad y el aire se sentía pesado. Realmente no sabían que pensar ¿Era realmente así la situación? ¿Mikan no era la chica que parecía ser?

–Bueno, es verdad que no la conocemos del todo. Llevamos un par de meses apenas, puede que un poco más per aun así…–dijo bajo el rubio.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Es inimaginable que ella sea así y más aun que haga ese tipo de cosas. Yo si lo dudo, pero aun así siento este… hoyo aquí.–puso su mano sobre su pecho, el lugar donde está su corazón.

–Yo sigo diciendo que deberíamos decirle a Natsume, simplemente comentarle lo que hemos oído, para que se aclare todo esto y de una buena vez nos quitemos este sentimiento extraño.–sugirió de nuevo Ruka, ya se lo había comentado pero Tsubasa empezó con sus argumentos un tantos persuasivos.

–Pero… no lo sé. Es que… ¿y si todo es coincidencia?

–Bueno, sí. Siempre queda esa posibilidad. –Ruka lo pensó mejor. Todo podía ser coincidencia, no necesariamente tenía que ser "eso", por que…bueno, Mikan no se veía como si fuera ese tipo de chica. Ah, demonios. Todo por chismoso.–Bueno, simplemente confiemos en Mikan, y no hablemos de esto. Cualquier cosa, no es del todo nuestro asunto.

–Claro que es su asunto si hablan de ello.–esa voz varonil les hizo temblar a ambos. ¿Qué carajo?–Y más aun si hablan de Mikan. Así que… comencemos con nuestra charla. ¿Quieren?–sonrió diabólicamente y cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que provocó un eco en la habitación. Se sentó en el sillón que quedaba.

–Ah, demonios.–exclamaron Tsubasa y Ruka al mismo tiempo. No les quedaba de otra.

––

Mikan se encontraba de camino a su casa, ya era tarde, la plática con el Jefe tomó mucho tiempo y más con David, que era el señorito "¿Y por qué?". Ah, demonios se había olvidado de que era así. Realmente hace mucho que no estaba con él.

–Ah, demonios.–susurró.

–De nuevo te veo señorita.–una voz masculina provino detrás de ella al mismo tiempo que unas manos impidieron su visión.– ¿¡David! –exclamó, se sentía desorientada cuando hacían eso, acaba de dejar a David así que debía ser él. Las manos la liberaron del agarre y volteo, cabellos negros y ojos azules–¿David eres tú?–se confundió–Ah, no. Sakuya. ¿Qué haces aquí?–dijo restregándose un poco los ojos.

–¿David?–se preguntó en voz alta. A su mente vino esa vez en que, de igual manera, dijo ese nombre–_Yo ya había escuchado eso_–susurró.

–Sakuya..–llamó de nuevo. –¿Sucede algo?

–Ah, no. Es sólo que te vi de lejos y dije "oh, casualidad". Sólo venía a molestarte.–sonrió como siempre.

–Típico, todo por eso me harás compañía a mi casa. ¿Alguna objeción?–más que orden parecía petición por parte de la castaña.

–Otz. Pues ya que. No tengo otra opción. ¿O sí?–pregunta sonriendo aun más.

–Pues no. No la tienes. Vamos, te invitaré a comer algo.

–Trato hecho.

Ambos caminaron, encontraron una pequeña tienda de comida y comieron Takoyaki y un poco de Miso. Platicaron durante un par de horas en el parque hasta que se sintió el frío de la noche. Decidieron ir por fin a la casa de Mikan, se despidieron como de costumbre, no sin agradecerle a Sakuya por su amabilidad y por pasar el rato con ella, después del típico "No hay de qué" empezó a caminar en dirección contraria. Volteó una vez más y pudo ver como Mikan le sonreía de una manera un tanto dolorosa que cubrió gritando "Llámame cuando llegues a casa y con mucho cuidado". Claro que pudo notarlo. La conocía en este tipo de casos.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué demonios? Ella no estaba bien. Su sonrisa no fue sincera ni al inicio ni al final de su encuentro. Podian ser varias razones. De igual manera podía ser sólo una. En verdad… carajo. La seguía queriendo de tal manera que le dolía verla así. ¿Rompería con aquel chico? Natsume, es su nombre. Pero ella se veía feliz y alegre la última vez que la vio. ¿Por qué? ¿David? ¿Quién es David? Ella no es de las que confunde a las personas. Ella sabe lo importante de la individualidad de cada persona, pero para confundirlo a él con "David" debían de ser de alguna manera…similares. Demonios… No. Eso no era, de seguro era…

–Natsume…–dijo sin pensar. Sus pies lo llevaron a las oficinas donde trabajaba Mikan, y justamente iba saliendo el chico en el que pensaba su ex–chica. Estaba entrando a su automóvil.

–¿Eh?–se detuvo y volteó en busca de aquella persona que le mencionó.–Ah, tu. Te veo de nuevo aquí–dijo seriamente.

–¿Tu…rompiste con Mikan?–preguntó sin pensarlo dos veces. Esa debía ser la razón.

–¿Qué demo…? No. ¿Por qué carajo habría de hacerlo?–no estaba de humor para esas preguntas estúpidas.

–¿Entonces quién es David?–Natsume volteo a verlo ferozmente. ¿David? Ese tipo… ahora que lo veía Sakuya y David eran similares. En apariencia y tal vez un poco en actitud.

–No lo sé. ¿Por qué?–preguntó mordazmente.

–Ella me confundió. La vi el día de hoy y me dijo "David". Su sonrisa no era del todo sincera. Demostraba dolor.–le dijo mirándolo a los ojos retadoramente.

–Estas mal. No puede ser eso. Hoy no podría haber alguna razón para que ella estuviera triste.–dicho esto entró en su automóvil, cerró la puerta y arrancó ignorando la presencia de Sakuya, quién sólo sonrió. Confiaría en el actual novio de la chica a la que amaba, no por algo lo escogió.

Natsume iba manejando, pensando, reflexionando. David. David. David y más David. Ahorita su cabeza no hacía más que pensar en él. Se detuvo ante el semáforo en rojo. Subió más la mirada y vio el cielo lleno de estrellas. A su mente vino la plática con Tsubasa y Ruka.

–…

–_Ah, demonios.–exclamaron Tsubasa y Ruka al mismo tiempo. No les quedaba de otra._

–_Uh, bueno–aceptó resignadamente Ruka– pero antes que nada no es nada seguro. Sólo son suposiciones estúpidas de ambos. ¿Ne Tsubasa?–lo miró y éste asintió ferviente._

–_Okei. Sí lo comprendo–respondió Natsume con una pequeña sonrisa._

–_Bueno, comenzaremos.–dijo Tsubasa–Hoy cuando llegaron yo abracé a Mikan, tenía su habitual aroma a fresas. Pero cuando pasé al lado de David percibí el mismísimo aroma: Fresas. Pensé que era una coincidencia.–guardó silencio y miró a Ruka._

–_Y hace un momento estábamos andábamos caminando en el pasillo y accidentalmente escuchamos una conversación entre David y Mikan. Realmente fue accidental.–repitió ante la mirada reprochadora de Natsume.–Total. Ellos estaban hablando de algo que parecía ser "eso"._

–_¿Eso?–preguntó confundido Natsume.– ¿Cómo que eso?_

–_Pues sí–reprochó Tsubasa–¿Comprendes el hecho de que ellos dos tengan la misma esencia? ¿Sabes qué significa eso y que ellos llegaran con el cabello mojado? _

_Natsume sólo le miró seriamente sin decir nada. Ruka y Tsubasa se miraron y lo voltearon a ver. _

–_¿Or you need a talk about sex?–pregunta claramente en inglés Tsubasa mirándolo retadoramente._

–_No, gracias. Comprendo perfectamente. Okei ¿Qué cosas dijeron? Específicamente.–su voz parecía rogar por esa información. Demonios, realmente ¿qué carajo?_

–_Pues algo de…_

_Empezaron a relatarle lo que habían oído de "Montaña Rusa" "Subiste" "Sobre ella". Después de escuchar atentamente a la conversación. Pensó durante unos segundos y sacudió su cabeza en forma de negación._

–_No. Debe ser alguna confusión.–aseguró._

–_¿Confusión que?–preguntó el Jefe entrando a la habitación._

–_¿Qué pasa con ésta habitación? Todo mundo entra como se le da la gana–empezó a reclamar Tsubasa a nadie._

–_Eh. No.–le dijo el tranquilamente mientras se sienta en el otro extremo del sillón que quedaba.–Ésta es sólo mi sala, nadie más que ustedes pueden entrar. Sólo hombres…a pesar de estar tan decorado. Mi…Yume se encargó de eso.–sonrió complaciente hacia Tsubasa quién le respondió de igual manera._

–_¿Yume?–preguntó Natsume._

–_Zep, Ya sabes. Esa chica rubia que se parece a Mikan.–le hizo ojitos que fueron ignorados por Natsume. Aunque ahora que Natsume recordaba Mikan era Yume y "Yume" tenía que irse a U.S.A con David. ¿Qué jodidos? ¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué demonios? En verdad. Este sentimiento ¿qué era? _

–_Ah… cierto. Yume y David se irán a U.S.A juntos ¿Verdad?–preguntó Tsubasa. Demonios, eso significaba que Mikan y David estarían aun más tiempo juntos. _

–_Hmph–bufó Natsume, esto ya no le estaba gustando. _

–_¿Ha visto a Mikan, Jefe?–preguntó curioso Ruka, ahora que lo recordaba quién sabe a donde fue después de su plática con David._

–_Ah, si. Hace un par de horas estaban en mi oficina. Le platicaba a David sobre su ida a U.S.A con Yume. Aunque me dio risa su plática antes de entrar a mi oficina, era algo de "Si yo te manosee" y "estas bien guapo" o algo así. Ay, como si Mikan supiera siquiera que es eso.–dijo como todo un profesional._

_Natsume, Ruka y Tsubasa se miraron los unos con confusión y duda en su mirada. _

–_Me voy–soltó Natsume para después ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación…_

…

Un auto le tocó el claxon repetidamente antes de rebasarlo. Demonios de tanto perderse en sus pensamientos no notó que ya estaba el semáforo en verde y nuevamente pasó a rojo.

Todo lo que provocaba esa castaña en él, era simplemente sorprendente. Hace un par de semanas su vida era normal… hasta que la conoció.

––

Bueno, y con esto acaba el capitulo.

Espero les haya gustado y en verdad lo siento con la demora, si no mal cálculo con la fecha de ff no he publicado desde hace 3 meses D: El tiempo se va volando, pero estúpidamente (perdón por la palabra pero no encuentro otra descripción mejor) después de publicar los maestros pidieron los trabajos finales de la nada. Todo fue así de…

Ana~ :D Shalala. Espero llegar a casa pronto para ver si hay algún review.

Entra el maestro en el salón de clases y todo mundo se va a su asiento.

-Bueno-comenzó a hablar captando la atención de todos los alumnos.-Pues casi acabamos semestre, así que para terminar un pronto… Quiero sus trabajos finales para la próxima semana y hay examen después de revisar libretas y tareas.

Ana~ W T F ? e-é

Y ahí me tienen matándome con los trabajos finales, tuve que presentar una obra, tuve que hacer trabajos extra –soy una matada así que cobro por hacer trabajos :D – etc.

En verdad lo lamento, se lo juró que era toda mi intención publicar pronto, pero torpes maestros y sus apuraciones. Total. :D Por fin mi inspiración llegó y salió este capi. :D Ah, genial. En verdad espero les haya gustado. Los y las A M O. No lo olviden.

Y a continuación lo que no hice el capitulo pasado

. R E S P O N D E R R E V I E W S :D

Bien, comencemos.

_**Luz de Angel…**_

Bueno, antes que nada muchísimas gracias por tu review y por leer el capitulo. Jajajaja Gracias, beta mía te amodoro. Y obvio que estamos esperando a que publiques ¡Eh!

_**Karen…**_

¡Hola! :D Mmmm…¿Nueva? Si no, bueno, de todos modos muchísimas gracias por checar el capi y más aun TU estando en la uni, hay Dios vieras que grité como loca cuando leí eso. Dije "Oh Dios, una chica universitaria lee mi capi *w*" Y si, perdón, soy dramática y aumentaste mi autoestima.

Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y prometo esforzarme más para poder publicar al menos cada mes. En verdad muchas gracias por tu comentario, en serio me hizo muy feliz. Y yo también aprecio muchísimo tu review. :D

_**Lala-chan 32165**_

J A J A J A ! Lindura ¿Cómo crees que voy a dejar de publicar por que una bella lectora me dejó un hermoso review? Jamás, en verdad, jamás. Justamente tenía muchas ganas de contestar los reviews esta vez por el tuyo, me hiciste reír mucho. :D Cómo expliqué en el capi anterior se debe a la escuela y… también podría influir mi nivel de flojez a la hora de tardarme. :D u.u Perdón por eso, como le comenté a Karen, espero poder publicar cada mes. :D Ojalá te haya gustado este capi y gracias por leerlo. :D

_**Katniss14…**_

Pocas palabras…pero de las que animan más. En verdad muchas gracias ¡ G R A C I A S ! :D Espero que te guste este capítulo y espero un review tuyo de nuevo. :D Me esforzaré más.

_**HiKaRi YuE…**_

2 dias. En verdad, impresionante. :D Y aun más impresionante: Día y medio. :O ¡Muchas gracias! He ido mejorando, Y más si tu leíste de corrido debiste notar todos mis errorzotes feos. u.ú Perdón por eso. D: Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado también y espero un review tuyo. :D Ahhh, pues David Hamilton salió de mis gustos y mi "chico ideal" porque tengo cierto trauma por eso, quiero un chico de cabello negro que tenga ojos azules *w* :L –baba– … –cough cough– pero bueno, si lo quieres relacionar con alguien puedes checar "Kaikan Phrase" de Shinjo Mayu, muy buen trabajo por cierto, de hecho el Sakuya que sale aquí es el personaje principal de ese manga. :D Tal vez en el siguiente capi comprendas un poquito más a lo que me refiero. :B

_**Shandrii xd…**_

Jajaja! Claro, mientras tenga a alguien que lea mi historia la continuaré hasta el final :D Jajajaja! ¿Sabes? En verdad debo de agradecerte eso, muchísimas gracias. Me metí de curiosa a tu perfil –de hecho lo hago con cada uno de mis lectores *w*– y noté que era la única en tus favoritos, en verdad, no te imaginas la F E L I C I D A D que sentí en ese momento te juró que me empecé a reír como tonta así, no, no. En verdad muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo. Te lo juro, muchísimas Gracias. Espero que este capítulo te guste y que sea de tu agrado.

Y la útlima pero no menos importante…

_**Ai-chan Wayland…**_

Muchísimas gracia por leer mi historietilla, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Jajajaja Supongo que hablas de mis Debrayes, bueh, al menos te gustaron. :D e.é Nunca acabé la historia de cuando le pedí a David que fuera mi novio de "chocolate". :D xD Jajajaja Algún día la acabaré. Muchas Gracias por tu review.

Y bueno, lectoras lectores, tengo algo que pedirles. :D Me pegarán porque es algo tonto y así pero uh, bueno, es que e.é detesto no saber que son ¿Niño o Niña? Por que pensara "N A D A que ver" pero no sé, siento que es importante a la hora de responder reviews y usualmente en su perfil sólo tienen su país. Total. Ya saben soy escritora rara. Así que pueden firmarme sus reviews con su nombre, eso bastará. Lo juro. :DD

Y otra cosa antes de despedirme… :D Me regalaron una página en F A C E B O O K. No sé si regalaron sea correcto pero bueno, el chiste es que ahora administro una página en face. Juju. Pues igual ahí andaré avisando cuando publico capi y cositas relacionadas porque luego me dicen que no les llegan las notificaciones y para mi es muy importante que lean y opinen, al fin y al cabo, por eso escribo.

Cómo saben ff no deja poner links, así que sólo les digo que busquen ZHIKIZZME en face y les aparecerá mi página, soy la única con este Nickname así que imposible no encontrarme. :D

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y los y las A M O.

Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima.

…**::°*Zhikizzme PqT*°::…**


	16. COMEBACK

Esos mis lectores… ¿Qué ondas? : D

Nah, mentira. Hola mis adorados, queridos, amados lectores.

Zee, lo sé, lo lamento. Estoy consciente de que soy una Autora irresponsable y que hace más de un año abandoné mis historias pero meh, mil y un excusas les podría contar, pero no. Me disculpo profundamente, realmente lo siento.

Peeero… para no hacer el chisme largo, iré directo al grano.

Apartir de hoy todos mis Fanfic serán actualizados "regularmente", y digo esto entre comillas porque la inspiración viene y se va. Así que cuando la Señorita Inspiración se digne en visitarme, tendrán esa linda actualización. Realmente los amo y las amo con todo mi corazón, era hermoso ver que seguían mis historias y sus reviews continuaban llegando, de verdad se los agradezco y mucho.

Ya, suficiente drama.¡Ah! Pero eso sí, seguirá siendo una historia toda así, romanticona, romanticona. Como comprobarán, sigo enamorada del amors.

De verdad gracias por su apoyo y los y la amo. Sin más preámbulos les dejo el capitulo 16.

Disclaimer… "Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, de ser así… Natsume sería mío y sólo mío".

––

_Un auto le tocó el claxon repetidamente antes de rebasarlo. Demonios de tanto perderse en sus pensamientos no notó que ya estaba el semáforo en verde y nuevamente pasó a rojo._

_Todo lo que provocaba esa castaña en él, era simplemente sorprendente. Hace un par de semanas su vida era normal… hasta que la conoció._

––

Natsume llegó a su departamento y se dejó caer en el sillón. Demonios, demonios y más demonios ¿cómo podía ser eso? ¿Realmente Mikan lo engañaba con David? Bueno, es cierto que se veían sospechosamente alegres ésta mañana pero no… no podía ser posible ¿O…sí? Bueno, de parte de Natsume fue algo así como amor a primera vista, claro, lo imposible. Pero Mikan, hace todavía un tiempo, seguía enamorada de David, de eso si estaba seguro, ella misma lo dijo.

Carajo, mejor detener esos sentimientos antes de que crezcan más y más. Sí, todavía estaba a tiempo, era mejor decirle a Mikan que podía regresar con David y que lo de ellos sólo fue el sabor del momento, la fiebre de esa peligrosa enfermedad.

Sí, eso haría en cuanto la viera el día de mañana, carajo, recordaba porque odiaba el "Amor".

––

Por otra parte Mikan recordaba sucesos pasados. Por fin entendía algo, el por qué aceptó ser novia de Sakuya: porque se parecía a David. ¡Dios! Qué chica tan horrible era. Ser novia de alguien sólo por parecerse a otra persona.

Mikan se dejó caer en la cama y siguió pensando en todo lo relacionado con David y Sakuya, comparando y comparando, encontrando diferencias en el amor que alguna vez compartieron que le servirían de confort para el error que pudo cometer en el pasado.

–¡Demonios! Como pude ser tan cruel y elegir a Sakuya por esa razón, lo único que me consuela es que después se convirtió en algo real–dijo esto mirando a Elliot, el pequeño gato negro que la miraba intrigado– en un noviazgo real. ¡Ay, Elliot! Debiste haberme cuidado más.

Dicho esto, Mikan le dio un beso a Elliot y se acomodó en la cama, para segundos después quedarse profundamente dormida, al final de cuentas, mañana sería un nuevo día. Un lindo y hermoso día.

––

Desde ese día una semana pasó tan velozmente, Mikan seguía ocupadisíma ya que el Jefe le ordenó tomar más clases de actuación y canto, Tsubasa era su principal profesor en actuación y por sorpresa ¡Harry era su profesor de canto! ¡Era una maravilla! Todo iba bien, iba progresando suavemente y el Jefe estaba más que satisfecho, pero lo único que le faltaba era ver a las personas más importantes de ésta historia.

Extrañaba a morir a Natsume, era demasiado tiempo sin verlo, sin oír su profunda voz que te hacia temblar, ansiaba recordar esos ojos rojos que te hipnotizaban, con el simple hecho de imaginarlo le daban escalofríos, lo extrañaba y mucho. ¡Ah, el amor!

Y todavía aun necesitaba hablar con David, quería confirmar sus sentimientos, quería hacerlos claro y dejar ver qué era lo que realmente quería, bueno, no importaba si no lo veía ésta semana, al final de cuentas iría con él a U.S.A. así que estaba asegurado que lo tenía ver de una u otra forma.

–Mikan, hemos terminado por hoy–dijo Tsubasa esto mientras dejaba caer suavemente una toalla en la cabeza de Mikan y le ayudaba a limpiar suavemente su frente– Por cierto, me enteré de algo

–¿Q–qué cosa?–tartamudeó Mikan al ver la cara seria de Tsubasa.

–¡Hahaha! Eres tan ternurita– al haber dicho eso, la abraza fuerte– ¡Eres tan linda!

–¡T–Tsubasa-sempai!–Mikan sólo reía, le encantaba que Tsubasa la tratara como a una hermana pequeña.

–¡Hey! ¿Puedes dejar de toquetearla?–dijo una voz profunda. Mikan volteó emocionada a ver de quién se trataba, para encontrarse con unos ojos azules turquesa.

–Ah…sólo eres tú, David–dice Mikan un tanto decepcionada, pudo jurar que la voz era de Natsume.

–Señor Hamilton, ésta niña de aquí no le pertenece así que la puedo abrazar cuanto quiera ¿verdad que sí, Mikan?–dijo Tsubasa mientras sus ojitos azul oscuro la miraban con lagrimitas en ellos.

–¡Awwwww! Claro que sí Tsubasa-sempai–Mikan abrazó a Tsubasa, como negarle algo a Tsubasa-sempai si era tan ternurita como un cachorro.

David al ver está escena no pudo hacer nada más que tronar la lengua y mirar a otro lado por un momento con evidente enojo.

–Hey…ya basta. Necesito hablar contigo–dijo David captando la atención de Mikan.

–Yeah, perfecto. Yo también necesito platicar contigo. Me ahorraste el trabajo de esperar hasta el fin de semana.–dijo sonriente Mikan.

¿Fin de semana? Tsubasa comprendió que el secreto de Mikan siendo Yume sería revelado.

–H–hey, Mikan…¿le dirás sobre...ummm…Yume? ¿A él?–preguntó Tsubasa preocupado.

–¡Wow! ¡Eres bastante perspicaz, Tsubasa-sempai!–respondió Mikan alegre. –Sep, es algo que necesito confirmar– al decir esto Mikan puso su mano sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos por un momento. –De ésta manera puedo sonreírle a Natsume como lo que tenemos que ser.

David levantó la ceja, soltó un "¡Vamos!" y salió por la puerta seguido de Mikan. Tsubasa se bloqueó por unos segundos. "Lo que tenemos que ser.." resonó una y otra vez en su cabeza. ¿Qué en toda esta semana Mikan y Natsume no se habían visto? ¿No han arreglado las cosas? Cada vez entendía menos.

––

Mientras tanto El jefe se encontraba en su oficina platicando ciertos detalles con Natsume sobre la película y sobre Yume.

–Bueno…entonces confío en que entiendes lo que te pido–dijo el Jefe serio. –Al final de cuentas, sabes que Yume es Mikan ¿Cierto?

–Zeee, zeee. Seré yo quién acompañe a Yume a U.S.A…bla, bla. Por Dios, cómo no saber que esas dos son la misma persona. Igual de torpes, igual de habladoras…–dejó de hablar por un momento para sólo mostrar una delicada sonrisa que en un instante se volvió en un puchero.

Al ver eso el Jefe no pudo soltar más que una sonora carcajada. –Já, Natsume. Nunca habría adivinado que eras así de expresivo– Natsume sólo volteó a verlo asesinamente. –Ya, ya. Anda ¿ves esa puerta de ahí? Entra y en una caja negra hay un sobre blanco que dice "Dreams". Tráelo, yo sé que te agradará saber que hay dentro. Al final de cuentas, logré que Tsubasa me dijera de tu relación con Mikan. Busca que regresó en un momento.

Natsume entró por la puerta y dar un paso ésta se cerró automáticamente. ––¡Tsk! ¿Qué relació…Carajo. ¡Jefe!–gritó rápidamente pero sólo pudo oír como cerraba la puerta. Pegó la oreja a la puerta y escuchó más voces. Tal vez si gritaba más fuerte podrían oírle. Olvídalo, gracias a cierta persona con cabellos castaños se estaba olvidando de que él era "cool". Era mejor esperar a que regresara aquel cabeza hueca de jefe.

En ese momento oyó como la puerta se abría de nuevo, estuvo a punto de golpear la puerta pero se detuvo en seco al oír aquella dulce y suave voz.

–Bueh, ya que el Jefe fue tan amable de dejarnos su oficina para nuestros negocios. Hablemos.–dijo Mikan sonriendo.

–Bien, pero primero hablo yo. ¿Bien?–dijo imperativo, David.

–Me parece perfecto. Adelante, Señor…–Mikan hace una reverencia y empieza a reír por lo bajo.

–Dios..–dijo David intentando contener una risa. –Sigues siendo la misma tonta de siempre.

–Y tu sigues siendo el mismo narcisista de costumbre–respondió Mikan sacándole la lengua.

–Mikan…–David río por un momento para después poner una expresión seria. –Mikan…sé que no tengo derecho a preguntar esto pero…¿Ya me has perdonado?

–¡Tsk! Bueno, si no lo hubiera hecho no estaríamos platicando así de bien ¿No?–dijo Mikan sonriendo sinceramente. –Pero eso no significa que haya olvidado lo que pasó ¿estamos claros?

Natsume que estaba escuchando la conversación "accidentalmente" asintió para sí mismo. Ya lo sabía, ya sabía que Mikan seguía queriendo a David. Era obvio, él fue como una distracción para Mikan en lo que se concentraba en perdonar a David. Obvio.

En ese momento un sonido en seco sacó a Natsume de sus pensamientos.

–¡D–David! ¿Q–Qué haces? ¡Levantante!–Mikan se puso de pie, estaba bastante nerviosa, nunca imaginó ver a David arrodillado y con la cabeza agachada.

–Mikan, pon atención. Sólo me verás así por ésta única vez. Yo…realmente lo lamento. Lamento todo el daño que te ocasioné y todos los problemas que provoqué. Yo te he amado todo éste tiempo pero era muy cobarde como para aceptarlo y decirlo alto y fuerte. Y yo sé que mi cobardía no es excusa para haberte causado tanto daño y realmente me arrepiento de ello. Haré lo imposible por compensarte y hacerte feliz –David levantó la cabeza para mirar a Mikan a los ojos.– Te sigo amando y espero que tu me sigas amando a mi. Todo el daño que te hice en el pasado prometo recompensártelo en un futuro. Te lo prometo –el pelinegro se puso de pie y se acercó a Mikan, tomó su mano y la puso sobre su pecho. –De verdad, Te amo.

Mikan se quedó pasmada por un momento, fue demasiada información para ella. Ver a David de esa manera, el "Yo soy el Rey" de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha, más aun pidiendo perdón y diciendo "Te amo" al mismo tiempo.

La plática se vio interrumpida por un ligero "¡Toc, Toc!", ambos se separaron, David se dejó caer en un sillón mientras Mikan iba a abrir la puerta, por seguridad de la conversación le pusieron seguro.

–Jefe…–dijo Mikan al abrir la puerta. –Lamento invadir así su oficina.

–No, no te preocupes. Al final de cuentas estaba vací…a–recordó que Natsume seguía encerrado en el closet. Sólo pudo reír nerviosamente.

–Bueno Jefe, David y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes que terminar. Vamos–dijo la castaña saliendo por la puerta. – Gracias, Jefe. Y perdone la molestia. David…

–Zee…Gracias…–dijo en una diminuta voz.

Ambos salieron y sus figuras desaparecieron al final del pasillo. El Jefe cerró la puerta y se dirigió rápidamente a abrir el closet. Natsume cayó de espaldas, ya que estaba recargado en la puerta y ésta se abre hacia afuera.

–Sí…Gracias por advertirme que la puerta se cierra sola. Ahora por tu culpa soy un chismoso en contra de mi propia voluntad–dijo Natsume enfadado, pero más lejos de estar enfadado por dejarlo abandonado en el armario, su ira era por haber tenido que escuchar toda esa conversación que expresaba algo que comprendía pero que no quería entender.

–Lo lamento. Lo lamento. Accidentes pasan– dijo el Jefe intentando sonreír, admitía que era culpa suya– pero anda, puedes retirarte y llévate ese sobre como regalo y disculpa por hacer un "chismoso".

–¡Hpmh! Me voy.

Natsume salió de la oficina e inconscientemente fue en la misma dirección que David y Mikan habían recorrido anteriormente. De pronto pudo escuchar de nuevo sus voces, Natsume se detuvo en seco y no supo que hacer, si regresar o seguir caminando y encontrárselo y, por fin, enfrentar lo que le tenía que decir a Mikan.

Continuó caminando, logrando escuchar lo que decían… vio como ambos estaban enfrente de una maquina expendedora. Mikan tomaba agua mientras David tenía una lata de té en la mano.

–Bueno, realmente necesito escucharlo directamente –dijo David impaciente– Es obvio que sé la respuesta, pero en verdad…–David sonrió– necesito escuchar eso… si no…yo

Su oración se vio interrumpida por un abrazo de Mikan. David sólo pudo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente por unos segundos para después corresponder el abrazo de Mikan. El pelinegro cerró sus ojos por un momento, sabía que significaba eso.

–David, yo te amo. Yo realmente te amo–dijo Mikan hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de David, ya que él era más alto que ella.

–Si claro. ¿De qué sirve ese tipo de amor?–susurró mientras volvía a abrir lentamente esos ojos azul turquesa. Se quedó pasmado por unos segundos para después alejar violentamente a Mikan de él.

–¡Oye!... Todaví…–Mikan miraba a David mientras intentaba recriminarle cuando éste la toma por la barbilla y la hace voltear en dirección contraria sólo para encontrarse con unos ojos color rubí que la miraban tan fríamente como el polo sur.

–¡Natsume!–dijo la castaña sorprendida, empezó a reír nerviosamente mientras se alejaba lentamente de David– Bueno, todos dicen esto pero realmente no es lo que crees.

Natsume sólo pudo soltar un suspiro de frustración que tenía atorado desde hace minutos atrás.

–¡Tsk! ¿Por qué habría, yo, de creer algo de ustedes?–respondió Natsume sin pestañear. Soltó un bufido, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y continuó caminando. –No es necesario decir esto, pero estaba atrapado en la oficina del Jefe cuando tuvieron su "platica de negocios" , así que olvida lo sucedido semanas atrás–había caminado lo suficiente como para darles la espalda así que se detuvo, volteo y los miró por encima del hombro. –Está claro que fue cosa del momento ¿Got it? Y no, no te preocupes por esto. Supongo que se podría que yo también lo hice. Bueh, al final de cuentas, no es como si lo hubiera tomado en serio desde el principio.

Natsume continuó caminando mientras sacaba una mano de su bolsillo y la movía en el aire a modo de despedida. Mikan y David se quedaron en estado de shock, ninguno de los comprendía que acababa de pasar. David reaccionó al fin y estaba apunto de irse en la dirección que acaba de desaparecer Natsume, la castaña lo tomó del brazo, evitando que siguiera adelante.

–Tranquilízate, es obvio que lo malentendiera–Mikan sólo le pudo sonreír ligeramente.

–…¿Malentender?–la miró irritado. –Disculpame, eso no es malentender. ¡Lo que hizo fue decirte que jamás te tomó en serio y que prácticamente andaba con otra! ¿Y quieres que no me enoje?

–Calmate, recuerda que éste problema es sólo mío. Y me encargaré de arreglarlo, o al menos de entender porque esto acabará antes de empezar… o si siquiera esto tuvo un comienzo.

David sólo pudo mirar los grandes y redondos ojos mieles cristalinos que, al pestañear una vez más, soltaron un par de lagrimas. Mikan miró hacia abajo mientras las lágrimas caían lentamente. David puso una mano en su mejilla y limpió una lágrima atrapada. Mikan soltó una pequeña risa y alejó amablemente la mano de David.

–No creas que con esto ganarás puntos ¡Eh!–Mikan levantó la mirada y se limpió las lagrimas.

–¡Por favor! Lo sé, gracias. Sé que este es mi castigo, el cuál yo pedí– David sonrió de una manera dolorosa, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Mikan. –Pero al menos no me niegues el poder mimarte por lo mientras que él no lo hace.

Mikan sonrió alegremente y tomó la mano de David. –Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer "mejor amigo".

––

Bueno mis amores, aquí termina éste capitulo 16. Espero les haya gustado. Me disculpo si se siente un poco raro y tal vez la narración no sea la mejor, pero ¡Gawd! es un año sin escribir y es como que estoy un poco "tiesa".

Los amo, espero les guste este "comeback" y no olviden dejar su review, prometo responderlos el próximo capitulo.

….::*°~Zhikizzme~°*::….

….::*°~Peqee Tiger~°*::….


End file.
